


Behind These Bars

by OliversMuse



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Felicity Smoak - Fandom, Oliver Queen - Fandom, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Fandom
Genre: Felicity in Prison, Love in Prison, Oliver the Prison Guard, Protective Oliver, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, bamf Felicity, prison fights, rough language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 49,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Felicity Smoak was a computer genius who fell in love with the wrong guy in college. After graduation he convinced her to design some illegal code and then used it to steal money. He was caught by the FBI and in exchange for a lesser sentence turned on her. Convicted, she was sentenced to two years, but she has to survive the harsh environment and the other inmates that want to hurt her. While there she catches the eye of prison guard Oliver Queen. He has been working in the prison system for a long time, and has never met an inmate quite like Felicity Smoak. She is beautiful, smart and a mystery that he should stay away from. Prison rules say no fraternizing with the inmates. But he will find that some rules are made to be broken.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I truly hope you like this fic. I thought it would be fun to turn the tables and have Felicity be the one in prison, instead of Oliver. Since I don't know a lot about prison I will be taking some liberties, so please do not comment that I have something wrong or that would never happen. This is fiction so I am going to take a few liberties.
> 
> I hope if you enjoy this you will leave me some comments or kudos or preferably both. I LOVE reading what you guys have to say an I always respond to every single one.
> 
> And of course the fabulous @SAGfanart provided the amazing fic art. Sarah you are awesome.
> 
> Updates daily!!
> 
> Tweeted by Best Olicity Fics (@BestOlicityFics) on 10/22/18.
> 
> Enjoy!!

****

**STARLING CITY COURTHOUSE  - SIX MONTHS AGO**

"Will the defendant please rise?"

Felicity stood next to her lawyer, her nerves causing her hands to shake. It was as much from anger as it was from nerves, as she had just watched her ex-boyfriend give testimony against her. Cooper had not looked at her once, as he basically sold her out, and now she was facing prison time.

Judge Carter looked at the verdict she had been handed by the bailiff and then looked at the jury. "Jury foreman? What is your verdict?"

"We the jury find the defendant guilty!", the woman said, and all Felicity could hear was a ringing in her ears. Her breath caught in her throat and she could hear her mother crying behind her. Her lawyer gently grabbed her arm as Judge Carter looked at her.

"Miss Smoak. Due to the nature of this case, I am going to render your sentence today. After much deliberation and based on the fact you have no prior criminal history, I hereby remand you to the Starling City Women's Correction Institution for a maximum sentence of 2 years! Court is dismissed."

Felicity immediately turned and looked at her mother, numb and in shock. When she had met Cooper over three years ago she had never imagined this was where she would end up. She had found him attractive and the fact they both were good with computers gave them something in common. Their relationship had developed quickly and even though she knew he had done some questionable things over the years with his software code, it had only been last year that he had stolen her code and used it to steal money from several local banks. When she found out she had been livid, but the damage had already been done, and when the FBI had arrested him, he had quickly thrown her to the lions for a deal. 

Donna hugged her daughter tight as the bailiff walked over to take her to her cell. "Don't worry baby. We will appeal this! I am not going to let Cooper get away with this!"

Felicity gave her a blank look before she placed her hands behind her back and allowed the bailiff to lead her down the hall and back to her cell. It had been later that evening that she found out she was being transferred to the prison the next day and that had been when her hell had started.

 

**PRESENT DAY - STARLING CITY WOMEN'S CORRECTIONAL FACILITY**

Felicity stood in the yard, her eyes scanning the women that were watching her just as closely. It had taken her six months, but now she had a reputation for being tough and so for the most part the women left her alone. She still had the occasional scuffle with some of the women, but she had learned quickly which ones to avoid and if she could not avoid them, then she fought. Of course the women were nothing compared to some of the prison guards. Most of the guards were women, but they had several men and having to fight off hands and innuendos could be exhausting. 

Felicity sat on the lowest part of the bleachers, just enjoying being out in the sun. That was something she really missed. The freedom to go outside or go for a walk. They only received yard time for about an hour a day and if it was raining well they missed out. Felicity heard some cat calls and wolf whistles and noticed the women looking toward the gate. The guards had come to take them back inside, and when Felicity looked up, she saw why the women were reacting the way they were. A new guard had started at the prison a few months ago and to say he was handsome, well that was an understatement. He had short cropped dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a face that any woman could stare at for hours on end. He was built too, his uniform not hiding at all the muscles in his arms and Felicity pushed down her body’s reaction to him and turned her focus elsewhere. 

Felicity heard the guard calling for everyone to line up and head back inside, and she slowly stood from the bleachers and walked toward the gate. She tried to stay behind but the inmate she had been watching walked over to her and Felicity clenched her fists and tensed her body. Carter was an inmate who had her eye on Felicity since the day she had arrived at the prison. Felicity had exchanged words with her several times and the woman just would not leave her alone. Felicity had been trying to bide her time, serve her sentence and then get out in a year and a half but Carter was making it hard on her and Felicity knew without a doubt that things were coming to a head, and when they did it would not be pretty.

Oliver watched with a keen eye as the women filed past him. Several tried to brush up against him and a few threw him a look of invitation, but he ignored them. He was use to the come ons by now having worked in women’s facilities for several years. But he had never accepted the blatant invitations or even been tempted to. It was frowned upon to consort with the inmates and to be perfectly honest, there were none that Oliver had even the slightest interest in getting to know.

However, he found his eyes drawn to a petite blonde who was bringing up the rear of the group. He had seen her a few times, and his curiosity had tugged at his mind each time. Why was she in here? She didn’t look like she belonged here. But he always brushed aside the thought as soon as it entered his mind, and as he was about to move his gaze along to someone else, he saw the woman they called Carter saunter up to the blonde.

"Hey Smoak, your lookin' good today!", Carter said as her eyes slid down over Felicity's body. Felicity kept walking, ignoring her, but Carter was not having it.

"You ignoring me bitch?", Carter said and grabbed Felicity's arm. Felicity pulled her arm roughly from Carter's hand and stopped, turning to face her. She knew if she didn't that Carter would not stop. 

"Back off Carter!", Felicity said, her eyes clearly sending a warning.

"Oh come on beautiful! I have told you before that if you are with me I will watch out for you.", Carter said and went to touch Felicity's hair. Felicity batted her hand away and before Oliver could respond Carter backhanded Felicity across the face. Rage flew through Felicity as she stood and launched herself at Carter, knocking her down and soon Felicity was on top of her, their cat fight drawing attention. Felicity slapped and punched and clawed, her anger finally overflowing and Oliver ran over and grabbed Felicity pulling her off of Carter. Carter had thrown her arms over her face realizing she had made a mistake. Felicity was fierce, and as the other guard grabbed Carter and pulled her up, it took everything Oliver had in him to hold Felicity back. She was like a tiny spitfire and he pulled her back to his chest his arms around her waist. 

"Hey calm down!", he said, speaking near her ear. 

Oliver looked at Carter and then at the other guard. "Take Carter to her cell Bates and let the other guards know her common room privileges have been revoked for the day!", Oliver said harshly. 

"What?? But Smoak started it!", Carter yelled glaring at Felicity and then at Oliver. 

He held onto Felicity as she tried to get to Carter and said, "I saw you walk up to her and place your hands on her Carter!", Oliver said. 

"Take her inside and I will follow with Smoak!" Oliver watched as Bates grabbed Carter and pushed her toward the doors. He held onto Felicity a little longer than he should have and they both felt an uncomfortable awareness that caused him to quickly let her go. She turned and glanced at him before mumbling a thank you and then turned to walk inside.

"Hey!" Oliver walked up to her as Felicity stopped. Shit! She was going to get in trouble and that was the last thing she wanted or needed.

She turned to Oliver and lifting her chin gave him an annoyed look, "What? Am I in trouble?"

"Uh no!", he said slightly surprised. "No! I just wanted to ask you your name." He said.

She looked up at him and he noticed blue eyes framed by soft black lashes and lips that you could kiss for days. He mentally shook his head to clear his thoughts of where they were headed.

"Felicity!", she said. She thought he was going to say her privileges were revoked as well, so him asking her name was a surprise.

She turned and walked inside and he stayed near her elbow, not stopping her this time.

He took her to her cell and once she was inside, he called for the door to be shut, and as it did he walked away. This time!

***

Felicity paced her cell frustrated. All she wanted was to be left alone but she was starting to realize that Carter had other ideas. She had offered to “protect” Felicity in exchange for sex and no matter how many times Felicity told her no, she continued to approach her. And now that Carter had been punished for the skirmish in the yard it was only going to get worse. Felicity laid down on her bunk and stared at the ceiling as she tried to keep her thoughts from wandering to places it didn’t need to go. Namely one handsome body guard. She pulled out a book and decided to read to get her mind on other things. She would think about Carter later.

Oliver walked back to the guard’s station, his eyes trying not to stray to the cell that held a petite blonde. Maybe if he went out tonight with his best friend he could get this thoughts back on track. Tommy had been begging him to get back out there and date, but Oliver had turned him down over and over. It had only been a few months since he had broken up with Susan and the thought of getting into another relationship really did not appeal to him. He would meet Tommy for drinks and go from there. Hopefully drinks and fun with his best friend would get his mind away from an off limits tiny blonde. He immediately pulled out his phone and sent a text:

_O: Tommy, want to meet for drinks after I get off of work?_

_T: Who are you and what have you done with my friend Oliver?_

_O: Shut up Tommy! Let’s meet at the Tap House at 7 p.m. I could use a drink._

_T: Ok, but I am buying the first round._

Oliver smiled and put his phone away as he headed down the hall to clock out. He wanted to stop by and see his boss John before he left. John Diggle was the head guard at Starling City Women’s and in the few months Oliver had been working there he had developed a healthy respect for the man. He treated everyone fair and did not tolerate mistreatment of the inmates. Oliver had worked at several prisons where that was not the case, where it was common to mistreat the inmates or worse. He tried not to think about the worse.

He poked his head in the door of John’s office. “John! You have a minute?”

“Sure Queen, what’s up?” John Diggle was a big guy with muscles that would make a body builder jealous and Oliver smiled as he saw him sitting behind the desk. John made it look tiny and Oliver stifled his laugh.

“I just wanted to stop by and let you know the details of the scuffle out in the yard earlier.”

“Oh yes, Bates told me he revoked Carter’s common room privileges.”, John said and stood, walking around to stand by Oliver.

“I told him to. Carter approached the inmate by the name of Smoak and I saw her put her hand on her. Smoak was defending herself.”, he said.

John looked at him curiously. “Smoak didn’t instigate it with words or touch her first?”

“No. Carter approached Smoak and said something to her and grabbed her arm. When Smoak pulled her arm away and told her to back off Carter hit her.”

John nodded as he go the full picture. “Ok, well thank you for letting me know.”

“Your welcome. See you tomorrow.” Oliver walked out of John’s office and headed to the parking lot.

John watched him go with a curious eye. Oliver was a good guard and during the time he had been working for him he had proven himself to be honest and dependable. He wouldn't say he and Queen were friends but he liked the guy and hoped he stayed around for awhile.

As Oliver stepped outside he relaxed, the tension leaving his shoulders. He always tried to leave his job behind as he left the walls of the prison.

His mind wandered again to the blonde and he shook his head physically. _Stop thinking of her Queen!_ He reached his car and as he headed out of the parking lot toward the bar he decided tonight, he needed a double.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your wonderful comments and for enjoying the first chapter. Many of you told me you loved The Inmate and I am so very grateful. You will see some parallels between the two stories and I hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the other.
> 
> BTW, check out the first chapter again for the awesome fic art @SAGfanart created. Sarah, you are such a talented, wonderful person. Thank you!!!

Oliver walked into the bar, and seeing Tommy wave him over walked with a confidant stride to his table. The heads of several girls turned in his direction but Oliver barely noticed.

"Well if it isn't my long time, SINGLE friend, Oliver Queen.", Tommy said. "It's about time you got back out into the real world my friend."

"Thanks for announcing my status to the whole room Tommy.", Oliver grimaced. But he couldn't stay mad at Tommy for too long. They had been friends since they were kids and Tommy was like a brother to him. 

"Hey! Susan has been out of your life for months now. It's time for you to get back out there man!", Tommy glanced around the bar. "I mean look at all of these beautiful women. As your friend I am telling you that you need to get back in the saddle."

Oliver ordered a whiskey from the waitress and then groaned when a beer was placed in front of him. "This is from the lady in the blue dress.", the waitress said, pointing to a beautiful woman sitting at the bar. Oliver thought back to his relationship with Susan. It had been a relationship of convenience more than anything and he had known it would end at some point. So it wasn’t because of her that he wasn’t interested. The girl at the bar just wasn’t his type. What? When was a brunette with legs going on for days not my type? He didn’t linger on that thought.

"Please tell her thank you but I am seeing someone.", he said, and the waitress walked away. 

Tommy looked at him in shock. "You’re seeing someone?? And you didn't tell me?"

"No, I'm not seeing anyone. I don't want to encourage her. I am not in the mood to take home a girl I met in a bar who I have to put up with calling me every day for the next six days."

"But......", Tommy started. 

"Please Tommy!", Oliver said.

Tommy looked at his best friend and seeing he was serious, he decided to leave the topic alone. "Ok. But when you are ready to get back out there, I am your wing man.", he said with a smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. " Oliver said and took a sip of the beer.

"So how is work going?', Tommy asked as he drank his beer. He had not talk to Oliver much since he had started at the new women's facility, he hoped things were going well.

"Good so far. The Warden is a nice guy who is fair and makes sure the inmates are treated well."

"Any beautiful inmates?", Tommy asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Come on Tommy, you know that is against the rules." Oliver said and gave him a reproving look.

"So, it doesn't mean you can't look." 

Oliver thought back to the petite blonde he had helped earlier that day. Out of curiosity maybe he would ask Tommy about her. He might have heard of her and know her story. 

"Tommy have you heard of Felicity Smoak?"

Tommy frowned, "Felicity.......Oh my god, the MIT graduate whose boyfriend stole all that money from Starling Bank with some software program she created?"

Wow MIT! He was impressed. "I guess that is the one."

"Is she an inmate there?", Tommy asked surprised. "I knew they had sent her to prison. I think she got two years. From what I hear her boyfriend rolled on her. Why?"

"She got into a fight in the yard yesterday and I had to pull her off another inmate. She just doesn't look like she belongs there.", Oliver said and took a sip of beer.

"I saw a picture of her when the trial was happening. She's pretty cute. Was the other inmate hot?", Tommy asked, leaning forward as if Oliver was telling the most interesting story he had ever heard.

"Tommy!", Oliver warned. 

"Sorry man, I have to get my kicks somewhere. Laurel broke up with me.", he said. 

"Oh Tommy, I am sorry.", Oliver said. Tommy and Laurel had been dating for a couple of years and had seemed pretty serious. "What happened?"

"She got a job offer in Central City. She is moving there at the end of the month. She told me a long distance relationship would be too hard.", Tommy took a swig of beer. 

"I'm sorry man!", Oliver said.

"Yeah me too."

They talked, the time passing quickly and soon Oliver had enough. He had to work the next day, so he needed to get home.

"Hey man, thanks for meeting me tonight. Why don't we do dinner next Thursday." Oliver said. 

Tommy gave him a hug and smiled, "Sounds good. Don't be a stranger."

Oliver took a cab back to his apartment and entered, locking the door behind him. It had been a long day, and he was exhausted. Stripping his clothes off, he pulled on a t-shirt and sweat pants and then grabbed a cold piece of pizza from the fridge. He wasn't too hungry so he ate the pizza and then decided to head to bed. He wouldn't admit it to himself as he fell asleep, but he was looking forward to work tomorrow.

***

Felicity sat in her cell and thought back over her encounter with Carter. She was becoming bolder because this time she had touched her. In the past the woman had thrown out innuendos and tried to get Felicity to react, but today had been different. She was glad that the handsome guard had been there and saw everything. But she knew Carter was not done with her. 

She let her mind wander back over her thoughts of him. She had been very aware of him when he had pulled her off of Carter and back against his chest, but she knew she could not let her thoughts linger. Relationships between guards and inmates were against the rules. Not to say they did not happen, but they were usually in secret and always ended with the guard being transferred to another facility when they came to light. But he had been nice to her, and despite everything, she hoped she would get to see him again.

Felicity laid on her cot as she heard lights out being called through the block. The nights were the longest for her. Sometimes she slept, sometimes she dreamed and it was when she dreamed that the nightmares would hit her. She would see Coopers face and hear him saying he loved her, and then he would turn ugly, into a monster, and she would wake up panting, the bars of her cell filling her vision.

Her first few weeks in prison had been the hardest thing she had ever been through. She had been threatened, hit, slapped, and cursed each of those days, and with each attack she had grown stronger. Her mother had made her take self-defense before she went away to college and the moves had come in handy. But it had been the karate she had taken in college that had been her saving grace. She had taken the classes as a way to work through her stress and to relax her mind. And she was good. She had achieved a black belt over the course of her four years and had only stopped when Cooper had convinced her that it was a waste of her time. God she had given him way too much control of her life, and look where it had gotten her.

Felicity fell into a fitful sleep that night, and luckily it had been dreamless but she had jolted awake early the next morning, her mind already thinking of how she was going to handle Carter. 

Felicity was not looking forward to the day.

***

Oliver walked into work the next day and after clocking in, headed to the guards station. Today he was to monitor general population, and so he glanced at the monitors before grabbing the clipboard and walking into the block to count the inmates. A head count was done each morning before breakfast, and each evening before lights out, and as Oliver walked the cells he checked off each one. As he neared Felicity's cell, his feet slowed their pace. He didn't know why but something made him stop. He had seen her lying on her cot, her blonde hair a vibrant light in the dingy, dark cell. Felicity heard footsteps approaching, and knowing they were doing count, she looked back at her book. But when she heard the footsteps slow at her cell, she glanced over and met blue eyes. 

Oliver met her gaze, letting his eyes linger for a moment before he continued his count. He heard the cell doors slide open as he walked back toward the guard station, and placed the clipboard in the holder. 

"Hey Bates! I will help James escort the inmates to breakfast.", he said. He knew deep down he was playing with fire. But he couldn't help himself. This was an opportunity to get to see her again, and hearing Bates agree, he walked out and informed James, he would take up rear position as they walked the inmates to breakfast. He watched the women file past, some giving him a longing look, others outright lustful, but he kept his face neutral and watched them all pass. 

Felicity made her way down the stairs toward the door of the block, luckily Carter was toward the head of the group, so Felicity held back to the end, hoping to keep as much distance between them as possible. As she neared the door she saw the handsome guard standing near the door frame. He gave her an intense look as she neared and then fell in step behind her as she passed, the door closing with a clang behind them.

Felicity tried to keep her eyes straight forward as she walked, very aware of him behind her. She wanted to stop and ask his name, but she knew that would be frowned upon, so she kept her eyes forward, her feet moving. She stopped when the line slowed to enter the cafeteria, and he moved up closer behind her. 

"Good Morning Felicity.", Oliver said before he could stop himself. Dammit!! Why had he said that?

Felicity did not turn her head, but said softly, "Good Morning......", and then she paused, waiting for him to fill in his name.

"Oliver.", he said. He had a nice voice, and she liked the way he said her name.

She turned her head only slightly, keeping her eyes straight ahead, "Good Morning Oliver!"

She said his name softly, with a musical lilt and Oliver found he liked the way his name sounded on her lips. Those gorgeous, plump, kissable......, Ok, he had to stop this now.

The line moved forward and he stepped up behind her again as they waited. Oliver tried! He really tried to keep his eyes off of her, but he found them sliding over her slim form in her prison orange. The prison garb was generic and unflattering at best, so why did she wear it so very well? He pulled his eyes away and walked a few steps forward to check on the status of the line. He turned  to walk back again and his eyes met hers. She was very beautiful.

He looked down nervously, before he walked next to her and whispered, "Carter's common room privileges were revoked so she will not be able to bother you today. I will keep my eyes on her in the yard as well. Just stay away from her.", he said. 

Felicity looked at him in surprise, and when he turned his face to look at her, they were so close that Felicity saw how deep blue his eyes truly were. His gaze flickered to her lips, before a shuttered expression crossed his face and he walked away. 

She didn't get a chance to say thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity kept her eyes straight ahead as she walked down the corridor with a guard beside her. She was on her way to her session with Dr. Lyla Michaels, and it was something she looked forward to each week. Lyla was the resident psychiatrist and Felicity had grown to respect her in the six months she had been incarcerated. She knew that if she and Lyla had met outside of the the prison walls, they would have been good friends. That sometimes made her sad. Made her yearn for her life before the prison walls.

Felicity knocked on the door and heard Lyla call her inside. "A guard will be back to walk you to your cell in one hour.", the guard said, before Felicity turned the knob and walked in the door. Lyla had a warm smile waiting for her and Felicity closed the door, taking the seat across from her.

"Felicity! It is good to see you.", she said, opening her file. She looked up and her smile faded slightly when she saw the faint bruise on Felicity's cheek. "So who was it? Carter?" Lyla asked, indicating her face.

"How did you guess?", Felicity said, her hands clenched in her lap.

"Lucky guess.", Lyla said. "So how are you doing?"

"The same as last week.", Felicity said. 

Lyla gave her a sympathetic look, "You still having the dreams?"

Felicity nodded, "They have been less frequent, but still there."

"Are you having issues with any of the other inmates besides Carter?" Lyla asked, taking notes.

"No. Most leave me alone and I avoid them as well.", Felicity looked down at her hands. 

"So what happened with Carter?", Lyla asked. 

"She approached me in the yard and when I ignored her, she grabbed my arm. I pulled it away and told her to back off and she hit me. I just lost it Dr. Michaels. I jumped her and one of the guards had to pull me off.", she said. "Luckily the guard saw Carter grab me and he revoked her common room privileges for the day. The next day too." Felicity thought of Oliver and her face softened. Dr. Michaels noticed.

"Which guard was it?", she asked innocently curious.

"Ummm, I think his name is Oliver?", Felicity said hesitantly. She knew that was his name, but she didn't want Dr. Michaels to know that.

Lyla nodded and made some notes. They talked for awhile longer and Felicity found herself opening up more as the time passed. They started to touch on Cooper, a topic that Felicity had always avoided when her time was up. There was a knock at the door and Lyla told the person Felicity would be out shortly. She stood and walked around to Felicity and gave her a reassuring look. "Felicity. Things are going to get better. Your dreams are already changing and despite the fact you had the conflict with Carter, your behavior has been exemplary. I will make sure that goes in your file.", she said and smiled.

Felicity smiled back, "Thank you Dr. Michaels."

Lyla walked over and opened the door, and Felicity looked up hiding a look of surprise when she saw Oliver. He glanced briefly at Felicity before he looked at Lyla. "I am here to escort Miss Smoak back to her cell.", he said. 

"I will see you next week Felicity.", Lyla said, and Felicity turned and walked out the door ahead of Oliver. 

***

Oliver had been surprised when he had been asked to escort Felicity Smoak from her session with Dr. Michaels. He had been trying to avoid her, hoping that by not seeing her that his thoughts of her would lessen. It wasn't working. Seeing her standing there when Lyla had opened the door had made his heart jump in his chest, and so he had pushed the feelings down as he followed her down the hall.

Felicity stopped at the first locked door and she felt a small shiver move through her as Oliver stepped up close behind her and scanned his security badge. His head turned only slightly toward her hair, and he stepped back quickly as the door slid open. They moved further down the hall and as they neared the second security door, Oliver stepped forward again, Felicity turned her face toward him as his chest brushed her back, and she swallowed when his eyes met hers briefly. 

"Thank you!", she mumbled, and quickly moved forward down the hall. She really didn't need to be so aware of him but for some reason she was, and it was making the tension in the air palpable.

Oliver clenched his jaw as they walked down the corridor toward general population. Each time he had to step forward and scan his badge, their bodies brushed ever so slightly and it was causing a highly charged atmosphere that was causing awareness of her to tingle along his skin. They stopped at the last security point, and as Oliver stepped forward, his chest brushing her back again, she turned and whispered, "Thank you for earlier today. And for yesterday.", his eyes met hers. "I didn't get a chance to say thank you.", she said, her eyes flicking to his lips and then back up. She swallowed and turned her eyes forward. She couldn't look at him anymore. He was too tempting. 

A shiver coursed through her, visible and strong when he whispered back, his breath skating along her ear, "You are welcome Felicity." He scanned his card and the door opened, but Felicity didn't move. She wasn't sure why, but her feet would not budge. She could feel him behind her, his breathing softly moving her hair along her shoulder, and taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and willed her feet to move. 

Oliver let out a breath as she finally moved forward. The electricity between them for that split second had been invigorating and when she stopped at her cell and stepped inside, Oliver stepped closer, only a couple of feet separating them. He called out for her cell to be closed, and as the door started to move their eyes stayed locked, however when the door slammed shut, the connection was severed. Oliver looked down and quickly walked away. He had some rounds to do and needed to get her out of his mind before he did something stupid. Before he broke the rules.

***

Most of the afternoon passed uneventful as Oliver went about his day. He escorted inmates to the sick bay, to and from Dr. Michael's office and then a few to the common room. As he slowly started to breathe easier, he had been able to push his thoughts of Felicity to the back of his mind, which was good, because a couple of the inmates had gotten handsy with him, and he had needed to have a calm resolve to handle the issue with tact and firmness.

But all of that went to hell when he looked at the clipboard and saw that he was to take Miss Smoak to the common room. She had been granted an extra privilege due to a glowing report from Dr. Michael's and her request had been alone time in the common room.  _Shit!_

If he took her to the common room that meant he would have to stay in there with her. Maybe he could switch with someone.  _Come on Queen. You have to get this under control!_  Oliver took a calming breath before he headed to Felicity's cell. He called out for her door to be opened and then moved for her to step out.

"I am here to take you to the common room.", he said. Felicity smiled ever so slightly and it was enough for Oliver's heart to skip a beat. She had a beautiful, haunting smile. He wondered what it looked like when it was full of joy and laughter. It probably rivaled the sun.

Felicity walked down the stairs and as she passed Carter's cell she heard her say, "It's not over between us Smoak!"

Oliver glared into the cell, "Shut up Carter!" and followed Felicity down to the security door. 

Felicity's fists had clenched when she heard Carter speak, but she had continued to walk. She was not going to let Carter spoil her time in the common room. As they neared the door Oliver scanned his security badge, and Felicity walked through with a sigh of relief. It was nice to be in a room bigger than her cell and Felicity stopped when she got inside and just closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. This was her time to relax and enjoy a small taste of freedom and then she heard his voice.

"Are you ok Felicity?" The electricity that had been present flared up once again as she heard his voice and she turned around to find him standing behind her, her skin prickling with sensual awareness that she had never felt before.

And his piercing blue eyes did not miss a thing. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! Thank you guys so much for the kudos and comments. I think this story just might surpass The Inmate, which has been my most popular fic. I know this is cheesy, but you guys really do feed my muse.
> 
> Now on to the fic!

Oliver's eyes danced over her face, and as they drifted over the bruise on her cheek, he felt his hand lifting, reaching to touch her. He quickly stopped his hand, cleared his throat and took a step back. 

"I am fine Oliver. I just...I enjoy my time here because it gives me an escape from my cell. I can actually sit on a couch, or watch TV, or pick a book that I want to read. It  makes me forget about where I am and why. Even for a moment." She said, and Oliver could see the hurt lingering in the back of her eyes.

"My friend Tommy told me that your ex-boyfriend, sold you out. That he used your software to steal and then turned on you for a deal.", he said. Felicity could see the anger simmering in his eyes. That surprised her. He had no reason to be angry. He barely knew her.

She was silent for a moment, and then she looked at him. "You know what bothers me the most? He was the one that stole, yet he got probation while I got two years.", she said.

Again Oliver felt his hand reaching for her. He wanted to touch her, to comfort her, but there were cameras and cameras had eyes. He couldn't. 

"Well enjoy your time Felicity.", was all he could say before he walked back to the door. His job was to keep an eye on her. Not get to know her. Not care about why she was in here or how she got in here. So he really needed to get his act together. Maybe Tommy was right. Maybe he needed to go on a date. To meet someone. Maybe that would get Felicity off of his mind and out of his system.

Felicity watched him walk away. He had almost touched her, she could sense it. But then he had stopped. And she was glad he had because something told her that if he touched her, she would have broken down and she couldn't break down. Not in here.

Felicity wandered over to the book section. She loved books. Had loved them since she was a child. As her hand gently slid along the backs of each one, she found herself wanting to look back at him. To see if he was watching her. She finally pulled a book from the shelf and wandered over to the couch, sitting down she curled her feet beneath her and place the book in front of her. She really should have paid attention to what book she was taking, because she groaned when she saw "Your Money or Your Life", by Vicki Robin.  _Shit!!_  It was a financial book. She hated those. But she couldn't take it back, so she opened to the first page, and immediately her eyes went over the rim of the book and looked at him. He truly was beautiful, and from what she could tell very well built. He was rock solid and Felicity shifted in her seat as she let her eyes travel over him as he stood by the door. She couldn't tear her eyes away.  _Lord was she in trouble!_

Oliver tried to keep his eyes glancing around the room. But as it always was lately when she was nearby they kept drifting back to her. He smirked as he noticed she was looking at her book, but had not turned a page in the last 10 minutes. He walked over to the other exit and looked out the window. It was closer to her, so he could speak without being too obvious.

"Your book not interesting?", he asked, his lips twitching.

Felicity quickly glanced back at her book, and gave him an annoyed glare, "My book is very interesting, thank you very much!", she said.

"So what is it about?", he asked. 

Felicity floundered with that question. She didn't know what to say to that because she had not read one word. 

"It....it's about finances.", she finally spit out.  _Yeah, great answer there Smoak!_

"Finances, hmmmm. Like taxes? Investments? Banking?, he asked. He was teasing her, and she knew it.

"No, more like mind your own business.", she huffed. Oliver grinned. He was enjoying teasing her.

"If it is soo enthralling, why are you still on the first page?"

"Because....because it helps to read a page a couple of times to help it stick.", she mumbled.

Oliver was about to respond when his walkie-talkie came to life. "Queen!"

"Queen here!", he said. 

"Are you in the common room?"

"Yes, why?"

"How many inmates do you have with you?"

"Just one."

"Good. They are about to shut the cameras down for 10 minutes for maintenance. We are trying to get a location on all of the inmates before they shut them down."

"I just have Smoak!", he said, and glanced her way.

"Copy. We will notify you when the cameras are back online. Stay put!"

"Copy!"

Oliver turned and looked at Felicity. "Your not going to try to make a run for it are you?", he teased. 

"Only if I have to sit here and continue to pretend to read this book.", she said and smiled. She genuinely smiled, and Oliver thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Felicity sucked in a breath and then walked over to the book case. She stood there, just staring at the spines, not sure what to say or do. She was aware of him in every molecule of the room and it was making her jittery. 

Oliver glanced at her again, and then strolled over closer to her. He was about to say something when she surprised him.

"Why did you become a prison guard?", she asked, and fully turned to look at him. With no one watching them it felt like, if only for a moment, they could be talking in a coffee shop or a book store. Except she would never choose to wear orange, she thought.

Oliver thought for a moment and Felicity saw the emotions shifting in his eyes, "When I was 16 my Mom was sent to prison for embezzling money from our families company. The board found out about it and she was convicted. She was sent to prison for what was supposed to be a 5 year sentence." He paused for a moment and Felicity saw pain enter his eyes but he masked it quickly. "She was murdered a year into her sentence by another inmate. It was a murder/suicide." Oliver glanced at her ready to see the pity that inevitably entered someone's eyes. It was the reason he never told the story anymore. He hated the pity.  But when he looked into her eyes, all he saw was compassion. She started to reach out to him, as he had done to her, he watched as her hand drew near, their fingers brushed before she pulled her hand away. 

"I am so very sorry Oliver." Then it hit her. She looked at him in shock, "Your last name is Queen?"

He looked at her and nodded, "Yes."

"I heard your Mom's story when it happened. My heart ached for you and your family.", she said softly. Her eyes shining.

"I have not told anyone about her in awhile.", he said softly. "I became a prison guard so I could help those in prison that are not the worst of the worst. The one's that can be rehabilitated. I wanted to help them get through this hell. To help them navigate to the other side."

A tear slipped down her cheek and before he could stop himself, he gently brushed it away. They both felt the electricity from touching skin to skin, and he pulled away quickly. Felicity stepped away and as they looked at each other, a million different emotions dancing through their eyes, Oliver's walkie talkie went off, a voice breaking the silence. Oliver answered.

"Queen here!"

"The cameras are back on."

"Copy!"

Oliver stepped back toward the door, breaking the hold her eyes had on him. Felicity moved back to the books and chose one she had read before but was one of her favorites, and time soon flew as she got lost between its pages. She was still very aware of his presence, of him watching her, but she was able to hide behind her book. Her feelings were too close to the surface for comfort. He had opened up to her and told her something so very personal and she would not forget that.

***

Oliver walked into the bar later that evening, his eyes scanning the room, before he walked over to the bar. He had decided tonight he was going to try and meet someone. He needed to get her off his mind, and the way to do that was to meet someone else. He ordered a whiskey and as the bartender placed it in front of him, he felt someone slip onto the stool next to him. It was the brunette from the other night and he had to admit, she was beautiful. She had long brown hair, beautiful pale skin, and long, toned legs. She ordered a glass of wine and turned to him, and he looked at her and smiled.

"Rough day?", she asked. He noticed warm brown eyes and lips painted a nice red. They exactly matched her short tight dress, and Oliver gave her a look of appreciation.

"You could say that. What about you?", he asked and took a sip of his whiskey.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It was a rough one. But I think it just took a turn for the better.", she smiled and crossed those longs legs toward him before she held out her hand. "My name is Morgan."

Oliver took her hand and gently shook it, she let her hand linger in his. "Oliver!", he said. He noticed there was not the electricity that had been there when he had touched Felicity. He shoved that thought to the back of his mind.

"So Oliver. When I sent you the drink the other night, you said you were seeing someone. Is that still true?", she asked and sipped her wine, her eyes watching him over her wine glass.

"Not anymore!", he said, and gave her his patented Oliver Queen smile. It had worked on every single woman he had used it on when he was younger, and he soon found that had not changed.

Before Oliver knew it they were in the alley, their bodies pressed together against the wall, as they kissed with a frenzy. Her hands were in his hair and her tongue dancing along his, and as he felt her press her body into his, his hands started to move up her skirt. He started to imagine blonde hair, and blue eyes and lips that begged to be kissed and nipped and licked. Oliver groaned when her hand slid down to his pants, and he whispered, "Felicity!"

They both jerked back from each other, her in surprise, and him in shock. He closed his eyes trying to get his body under control.  _Please, please tell me I did not just whisper the name Felicity!?_ , he thought. But he knew just as certain as she was straightening her clothes that was exactly what he had done.

Morgan gave him a sad smile. "When you get over this Felicity. Call me!", she said and slipped her card into his pants pocket before she turned and walked away. 

Oliver leaned his forehead against the cold bricks of the bar, and slammed his palm against it. "Shit!!"

He needed another drink.


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity walked into the yard the next day, and immediately made her way to the far side bleachers. It was a beautiful sunny day and all she wanted at the moment was to be by herself and read her book. Carter had been watching her all morning, and it was making Felicity nervous. She looked up to find her watching her again.

Felicity buried her head in her book. She had not seen Oliver that morning, and she would be lying if she wasn't a little disappointed. The moment they had in the common room, had been nice. No, it had been more than nice, it had been electric and for the first time in a long time Felicity had felt alive for a moment. When his hand touched her.

She saw a shadow stop in front of her and looked up into the angry eyes of Carter. She was a bit taller than Felicity and worked out most days, but that did not scare Felicity. She could defend herself, she was just tired of having to do it.

"Hey beautiful! It's been awhile since we have had a chance to talk.", Carter said and stepped closer. "Your boyfriend took two days of common room privileges from me for the other day."

Felicity looked up slowly, her hands gripping her book. She saw some scratches on Carter's face and knew those had come from her. She felt a small measure of satisfaction.

"He's not my boyfriend.", Felicity said.

"Good.", Carter said, and reached out to touch Felicity's cheek. Felicity jerked her face away and stood, her eyes blazing with fury. 

"You touch me and I will finish what I started the other day.", Felicity said.

Carter glanced around the yard. "Well your boyfriend isn't here to defend you, so do your worst.", she said and reached out again. Felicity grabbed her arm and yanked it behind Carter's back, moving it up high, she yelped in pain and Felicity whispered in her ear.

"All it will take is a flick of my wrist to snap yours. BACK OFF!", she said and let her go pushing her away from her. But by this time Carter was livid and she turned and punched Felicity in the stomach. Felicity stumbled backwards before she tackled Carter to the ground. She punched her in the nose and blood spirted as Carter screamed in pain. The other inmates were starting to gather around as two guards ran over and pulled her off of Carter. 

"Take Carter to sick bay!", the first guard yelled. Then he grabbed Felicity and started dragging her toward the gate. "You are heading to solitary for a day."

Felicity pulled her arm away angrily, and stalked ahead of him, her anger still simmering. She really had tried to ignore Carter, but she had been persistent. And now because of her, Felicity was being sent to the one place she hated more than any other. It was a dark and silent place and a person could lose themselves in their head in a place like this. She stood stoic as the guard unlocked the door and she walked through wincing as the door shut behind her.

***

Oliver walked into the prison and clocked in for the day. He was working the night shift tonight, and he had been assigned to solitary, so he was thinking it would a fairly uneventful evening. He glanced at the clipboard as he stepped into the guard’s room and felt a thread of shock course through him when he saw the name there.  _Felicity Smoak!_ What had happened for her to get put here? He didn't want to think of her being here; of being in this place. The guy he was relieving came into the room to go over the day with Oliver and when he mentioned Felicity, Oliver had to ask. 

"Why is she here?"

"From what I understand she got into a fight with another inmate in the yard today. Broke the inmate’s nose. They sent the inmate to sick bay and she got sent here.", Bates said.

Oliver glanced at the TV monitor that showed her cell. She was the only one in solitary today, but she was pacing like a caged lioness and he hated it. He remembered back to Carter's threat as they had passed her cell. It had to be her. He felt a little bit of pride swell his chest as he thought of Felicity fighting back. But he hated what fighting back had caused her. 

He flipped the switch to the intercom on her cell, making sure it was only communicating between the guard room and her cell. He wanted to check on her.

"Felicity?", he said.

Felicity's head flew up and her eyes darted around the cell as she heard a familiar voice. 

"Oliver?"

"Hey! Are you ok?", he said.

"Overall I am fine.", she said, and he could hear the resignation and tiredness in her voice.

"Carter?", he said, his voice on edge just saying her name.

"Yes. She tried to touch me in the yard today and when I told her not to, she didn't listen.", Felicity said. 

Oliver's lips twitched. "I heard you broke her nose." She could hear the humor in his voice.

She couldn't help a smile from forming on her lips. "Yes, I did!", she said.

"How long did they place you here?", he asked.

"For the rest of today and through the night.", she said. Again, he could hear something in her voice. Something he could not quite put his finger on. 

"Well you are stuck with me for the night.", he teased.

He heard the smile in her voice when she said, "I've been stuck with worse."

Speaking to each other, only able to hear the other's voice (even though Oliver could see her on the monitor), was creating an intimacy in their conversation that neither was in a quick hurry to leave.

"Oliver?", she said softly.

"Yes Felicity?"

"I'm glad you are here."

Oliver smiled.

He heard the locks unlatching and turned to see another guard bringing her dinner. 

"I'll take that.", he said and took the tray from him. He wanted to see her. He needed to see her. Not over the monitor but the real her. He watched the guard leave before he walked out of the guard’s room and scanned his badge. He approached her cell and taking out his key unlocked the door. He knew he was breaking the rules. He knew he was supposed to give her the tray through the food slot. But he couldn't do that.

He opened her door and Felicity blinked a few times as the light drifted in from the hallway. She looked up to see Oliver holding a tray of food, his eyes shuttered as they looked at her. 

"Your dinner's here.", he said and walked into her cell, setting it on the cot. 

He turned to look at her and what he saw broke his heart. She was white as a sheet, and she was trembling. That was what he had heard in her voice. She was terrified. Before he could stop himself, he was standing in front of her and he placed his hands on her arms. The arc of electricity that was always between them sparked to life. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her close. He felt her trembling but then she slowly put her arms around his waist, and as he stood there they tightened to the point of almost being painful. Oliver never felt it. 

Felicity hid her face in his shirt as her trembling started to subside. She had an inherent fear of the dark. She could sleep in her cell because the night lights that lit the walkway glowed during the night. But here in this place it was pitch black and it was silent. It made her think of a tomb, and she hated it. She tried not to think of how good it felt to have his arms around her. How warm his breath was on her hair. But she could not stop the thoughts so she tugged him closer. 

"You’re not going to be alone tonight.", he said. He pulled back and cupped her face with his hands and looking into her eyes he knew at that moment. He was going to break the rules. And that is exactly what he did.

He lowered his lips slowly to hers, giving her time to pull away. He paused a hairs breath from her lips, hovering as their breaths mingled. And then she pushed up ever so slightly and closed the distance. He noted how soft her lips were as his skimmed over hers, not giving her a deep kiss, but a tender kiss, one of discovery. She was good with that for a moment. But soon she wanted more. So, she pressed closer and her hands slid up into his hair. Oliver remembered his kiss with the woman at the bar for a brief moment. It had been nothing like this. This was electrifying, addicting and before he could stop himself, he deepened the kiss. 

His tongue swept over her lips and she opened to him with the softest of moans, and Oliver froze. He pulled back and then stepped away as their eyes met. Her eyes were heavy lidded, her lips swollen, and he wanted nothing more than to take her back in his arms and lay her on the cot and bury himself inside of her. But he couldn't. 

Felicity looked at him as she backed away. Her arms felt empty, her lips were tingling and there was an ache she had not felt in a long time settling low in her chest. 

"I have to go!", he whispered, before he turned and closed the door. He turned her light on so she could eat her dinner and walked back to the guard’s room. He drew in a ragged breath and ran his hand through is hair as he let out a big sigh.

Felicity walked over and sat down on the cot, not really hungry for food. Oliver had awoken something inside of her that had been dormant since before she had been sent to prison. She wanted him. And from the feel of that kiss he wanted her too. But there were rules they had to follow.

The both sighed. What were they going to do?

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @MsOlicitySQueen for this amazing piece of fan fic art. Our fandom is truly a talented bunch and I always love seeing what they come up with. Love you guys.
> 
> Also again, thank you for the kudos and comments. I love reading your thoughts. This story is starting to pick up so hang on.
> 
> Enjoy!

Oliver walked in the diner the next morning, his face tired, but he knew he wouldn't sleep much. His mind had been on Felicity all night and he needed to talk to someone, so he had called his sister Thea. They were meeting for breakfast and he hoped that by talking to her he could figure out what to do.

He saw his sister sitting in the booth, her short brown hair falling around her face as she texted something on her phone. He smiled as he neared because he would guarantee she was texting Roy. He was her boyfriend and had been for the last three years. As much as he had not liked Roy in the beginning the kid had grown on him, and he finally realized, Roy and Thea were perfect for each other.

He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek before sliding into the booth across from her and she looked at him with concern. 

"Long night big brother?"

"Long last few nights.", he said with a wry smile.

"It that bad?", she asked. 

"Well it depends on how you look at it.", he said. The waitress came and he ordered a cup of coffee with eggs, bacon and toast. Thea had already ordered so she crossed her arms and looked at him curiously. 

"What's going on bro? The last time you called me for breakfast was when that psycho Susan reamed you a new one for not getting her jewelry for her birthday." Thea said. Oliver groaned at that. Thea had never liked Susan, and now that he had time and could step back from the relationship he could see why. It had been toxic for both of them.

"If I tell you this, you have to swear it stays between us Thea. I could get fired if anyone found out.", he said. He knew there was little possibility of it getting back to his boss from Thea but saying the words made him feel better.

Her eyes widened, "Wow! This must be good. Spill it.", she said and took a sip of her coffee.

"I kissed an inmate.", he said.

Thea was floored, "Ummm what?! Who?? Oliver that is serious. However, she must be some woman to have captured your attention wearing an orange jump suit."

"Do you remember the case about six months ago of an MIT graduate who was arrested for creating software that ended up being used to steal money from the local banks?", he said.

Thea's eyes widened, "Felicity Smoak?"

Oliver nodded and gave the waitress a kind smile as she placed his plate in front of him.

"Thea, I don't know what to do. There is a connection there with her that I can't explain. I find myself hoping I will get to see her, and when I am with her…..", he looked around nervously before he told her the next part, "I even went to a bar the other night to try to meet someone, and I said her name while with another woman." He said, embarrassed.

Thea almost spit out her coffee, "Oh my god, Ollie! You did not say another woman's name during sex!?"

Oliver glared at her, "Shhhhhh, can you say that a little quieter? No, I did not say her name during sex. It was while I was kissing another woman."

Thea started laughing, "Oh big brother, you are a goner!"

Oliver was getting annoyed, he didn't want to admit it but she was right. Thea could see he was getting frustrated.

"Can I give you some advice Ollie?", she said, her tone serious.

"That IS why I called you.", he said with a soft smile.

"You are my brother, and I love you very much. But you have a bad habit of leading with your heart and not your head. I can tell just having spoken with you the last few minutes that you are gone for this girl. For you to have broken the rules for her after having been in this job for six years, she must be something special. But please be careful. Don't let her play you."

"She's not like that Thea. Her boyfriend stole the code from her and used it without her knowledge. And I told her about Mom.", he said and looked at her, his eyes soft.

Thea took in a shaky breath. "You never tell anyone about Mom.", she said softly.

Thea placed her hand on his, "She would be proud of you Ollie. When Dad died three years ago, you took care of me. You kept me in school and were there for me when I tried to go off the rails. The work you do is good Oliver. Never forget that."

He looked at her and smiled. "I love you Thea."

"I love you too bro. Now this girl had better be worth it.", she said and grinned.

Oliver thought for a moment and he looked at her, his eyes clear and determined, "She is!"

***

Felicity walked down the hall, the guard at her elbow leading her to the office of Dr. Michaels. She had requested to see Felicity today and for the life of her, Felicity could not figure out why. Maybe she wanted to talk about the day before and what had transpired with Carter. Felicity took a deep breath and knocked and entered when Lyla called her in with a smile.

"Felicity, have a seat!", she said as she shuffled some papers on her desk. Felicity walked to the chair in front of her desk and sat, looking at her curiously. 

"Is everything ok, Dr. Michaels?", she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you for a moment. I heard what happened in the yard yesterday.", she said and looked at her intently, "and I know they put you in solitary last night. I wanted to see how you were doing this morning. I know in the past that has initiated a panic attack." Lyla looked at her with concern.

Felicity thought for a moment about lying, but she couldn't. Of course, she was not going to tell the total truth either. "At first, it bothered me. I hate that place, the dark…...", she said, pausing. "But when Oliver brought me my dinner, and I heard his voice through the door, it calmed me. Made me feel better."

Lyla looked up, intrigued. "His voice helped calm you down?"

Felicity nodded, "I can't explain it."

Lyla took a few notes and then she closed the file, before she placed her arms on her desk and leaned toward Felicity. "I am glad. Now, I have a proposition for you. I spoke with Mr. Diggle yesterday at length about your time here, and your behavior. Despite yesterday you are a model inmate who keeps to herself and tries for the most part to stay out of trouble. That is going to go a long way toward getting you out of here next year. However, for now, I would like to offer you a job. They upgraded our systems last year, after having been a purely paper facility for the last decade. I need help getting all of this information into that new computer system. Would you be interested in helping me?"

Felicity looked at her in surprise, "Absolutely."

"Good. I am going to have Mr. Diggle get you a room set up with a computer, keyboard and monitor. Now you will have to have a guard with you at all times, but this would get you out of your cell and allow you a little more freedom. We can set you up in the old guard’s room near the common area. It has a window.", she said with a smile.

Then she grew more serious. "Felicity I will be trusting you with this assignment. Cisco will be monitoring the computer and if we see you are doing anything illegal another year will be added to your sentence. Are we clear?"

Felicity smiled, "I understand Dr. Michaels.", she stood and shook her hand. "Thank you so very much. I won't disappoint you. I promise." 

Lyla smiled as she watched Felicity walk out of her office. She really liked her a lot and she trusted she would do the right thing. It had taken some convincing to get  John to agree, but her husband had finally relented after she had promised him she would keep an eye on her and sealed it with a kiss. And now Lyla had the exact guard she was going to assign to her.

***

Oliver walked into work that afternoon. He was working the evening shift today after his overnight shift and as he thought back over the night before he felt a tingle on his lips. His talk with his sister had helped some, but he still didn't know how to handle the situation. He had never been in this position before. He clocked in and then seeing a note to see Dr. Michaels he made his way to her office. She never requested to see the guards, so he was curious what she might need. 

He knocked on the door and Lyla called him in with a smile. "Oliver! Please come in.", she said.

"Dr. Michaels, what can I do for you.", he said. 

"I have a special assignment for you, please have a seat.", she said and sat down behind her desk. "As you well know we sometimes assign inmates special projects when they exhibit good behavior. It is a way of rewarding them, and hopefully helping them to eventually assimilate back into society once they are out of these walls. Felicity Smoak has been granted such a reward. I spoke with John yesterday and Felicity is going to help me transfer some paperwork from paper to a computer. That being said, she is going to be set up in one of the old guards’ rooms, and she needs a guard. I want you to be that guard.", she said and watched him closely. She wanted to gauge his response.

"Umm, with all due respect Dr. Michaels, why me?" He was surprised.

"I have had a couple of sessions with Miss Smoak since her squabble last week with Carter in the yard." She gave him a curious look. "You are good for her Oliver. You calm her."

Oliver composed his face, trying not to show his surprise at her words. "Thank you, Dr. Michaels. I like helping the inmates when I can.", he said. 

"Good. Then you can help Miss Smoak.", she said. "I will let John know that you will be her guard.", she smiled and stood. "Thank you, Oliver!"

Oliver nodded and walked to the door. He stepped out and shut it behind him and let out a breath. So, he was going to be spending quite a bit of time with Felicity. 

Following the rules was going to be much harder than he had ever imagined.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our fandom is so very generous. @olida_magda surprised me with this banner today. Again, if you guys are not checking these ladies work out on twitter you are missing out on some great #Olicity fan art.

 

Felicity sat on a stool later that afternoon, a plate glass window separating her from her mother. She had been happy to hear that her mother was here to see her for visitation. Her mother lived in Las Vegas, and she tried to come see Felicity as often as she could, but it had been over a month since their last visit and as she looked at her mother's smile she realized how much she had missed her.

"Hi Baby!” Donna said when Felicity picked up the phone.

"You look good Mom.” Felicity said. Her mother was dressed in her usual flamboyant style, but as much as it once bothered Felicity, now she found she missed seeing it.

"You too baby. Except that orange does nothing for your skin.” she said, and then she noticed the bruise on Felicity's cheek. "Felicity what happened to your cheek?"

Felicity's hand drifted unconsciously to her bruise, and she looked at her Mom. "It's nothing Mom. I do have some good news though.” she said changing the subject. Donna smiled at her.

"Well let's hear it."

"Dr. Michaels asked me to help her migrate some information from paper to her new computer system which means I will have a little more freedom. And it could work toward my release next year."

Donna squealed. Felicity looked around nervously, worried her mother was drawing too much attention. "Baby that is fantastic news!”

“I have some good news as well.” Donna said. "I was promoted from cocktail waitress to hostess at the casino."

Felicity looked her mother in surprise. She was truly happy for her. "Mom that is wonderful." Felicity enjoyed the rest of her time with her Mom. When the guard came over and told her time was up, her Mom placed a kiss to her hand and pressed it to the glass. 

"I love you baby girl!” Donna said.

"I love you too Mom!"

Felicity hung up the phone and Donna watched, her eyes sad, as Felicity was led away and back through the prison door. With her promotion it had become harder to get away and come see her daughter, but she was going to come as often as she could until Felicity was free.

***

Oliver woke the next morning and showering, dressed for work. Today was the first day of his new assignment and he felt an excitement about going to work that he had not felt in awhile. Oliver loved his job and he loved working with the inmates. He had met a lot of wonderful people over the years, whose bad circumstances put them in this place, but Felicity was different. There was a connection there, feelings that he had never experienced before and as bad as the idea was, he was looking forward to spending the day with Felicity.

He entered the prison and clocked in before heading to general population. He signed her name out on the clipboard and then walked to her cell. He felt his breath hitch as he saw her sitting on her cot and when her eyes looked up into his, he almost couldn't call out to have her cell door opened.

Felicity looked up and saw Oliver standing on the other side of the bars, his intense blue eyes watching her with emotions swirling that she could not quite decipher. Her cell door opened and Oliver led her out and down the walkway. He scanned his badge, and they walked down the hall toward the common room. Lyla had Cisco set her up in an old guard's room, and when they walked in Cisco looked up from the computer he had been testing and grinned. 

Oliver watched with surprise as Cisco rounded the desk, his eyes wide with excitement. "Oh my gosh! Felicity Smoak. MIT class of 2009. You wrote the code that changed my life!", he said. Felicity was taken by surprise, but she found she liked Cisco. He had an infectious smile and as he started to explain the system he had set up for her she became very impressed. He knew his stuff.

"Ok, well you are all set up Miss Smoak. The only thing I am still working on is the camera in here. I will let you guys know when I have it up and running. The wiring has to be completely redone", he said. He walked over and whispered conspiratorially in her ear, "If you decide to do some upgrades to the firewall, it won't hurt my feelings." He winked at Oliver at then walked out of the office. Oliver quietly closed the door behind him and stood awkwardly, not sure what to do. He watched as Felicity sat down at the computer her eyes wide with wonder, and he saw something else. Happiness. 

"Would you believe I built my first computer when I was seven?” she said as her fingers started to dance over the keys. "My father taught me all about computers and actually inspired my love of them."

Oliver listened, pieces of her puzzle falling into place as she talked of her father who had passed away when she was just ten years old. She told him about how each time she had worked with a computer it had made her think of her father. "Then I met Cooper and he ruined my life.” she said bitterly.

Oliver bit the inside of his cheek. He wanted to say something but he decided it was better if he kept silent. Oliver pulled the extra chair over near the door and soon found Felicity was engrossed in her work. He just watched her. Her eyes were alive, her fingers flying and Oliver could see the pure joy she derived from working with the computer. Before long it was time for lunch and Oliver walked over to the desk to get her attention. 

"Felicity, it is time for lunch.” he said. She logged off the computer and stood stretching her arms above her head. It caused her jumpsuit to tighten over her chest and Oliver had to turn away. He didn't want to do anything he would regret. Felicity noticed Oliver trying not to look at her and she thought back to their kiss. It made her blood heat and as she walked around the desk and toward the door, she placed her hand on the knob at the same time he did and their hands touching set off that electricity that made her skin feel on fire. He stepped closer behind her and Felicity closed her eyes, her senses on high alert, as she felt his chest brush her back. 

Oliver groaned silently, because just being near her was making his heart race. He swallowed, trying to control his body’s response to her as his hand stayed on hers, neither one of them moving to turn the knob. Oliver felt her hair brush his face and he wanted to take a step back, he really should take a step back, but he could not get his feet to move. But then she moved.

Felicity could not help herself, she moved a half step and pressed back against him, and heard him stifle a groan. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "We can't do this!"

She turned her face toward his voice, "I know!” she whispered, but could not stop her lips from brushing his and the fire ignited. Their lips brushed softly again and before she could stop herself, Felicity turned in his arms and then he was pressing her against the door, his hands in her hair as his lips took control. He kissed her like a man who was starving, like a man that was going to devour her alive, and as she moaned softly she found she wanted to be consumed by him. His hard body was a temptation she could not resist and as their tongues danced against each other her hands rubbed up the front of his shirt and over his shoulders. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and deepened the kiss.

Oliver moaned into her mouth as Felicity opened more to him. She tasted so good and she felt so incredible, that Oliver completely forgot where they were and he slowly slid down the zipper on her jump suit and slid his hand inside. Felicity arched her chest into his hand as he cupped her breast through her bra. She whimpered, his touch igniting a fire in her belly that made her want to throw caution to the wind and let him take her hard and fast against the door. He slid his hand under her bra and feeling her hard nipple in his fingertips he pressed his hips against her and growled low in his chest. _Fuck!_ She felt so good. But he had to stop before things went too far.

Oliver reluctantly removed his hand and he heard a whimper of loss escape her lips as it did. He finally pulled back and as they both gasped for air, their eyes mirroring the lust and desire for the other, he stepped back.

"We have to go. They will be expecting you.” he said, his voice hoarse with desire. 

Felicity knew he was right and they would go, but she took a step forward and looking into his eyes she said, "This is not over between us Oliver."

The rest of her words were unspoken but Oliver knew exactly what she was not saying. This was not over between them. They wanted each other and at some point the need between them was going to become more than either of them could ignore. 

Oliver opened the door and led her down the hallway toward the mess hall. 

He had to figure something out and soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Felicity walked into the mess hall and grabbing a tray went and sat at a table to the side by herself. She had felt Carter's eyes on her but had kept her eyes turned not meeting her stare. She had noticed the bandage on Carter's nose and could see the bruising, and she knew at some point Carter would seek revenge for her humiliation. 

Felicity ate the food, not tasting anything, her movements automatic as she tried to get through until Oliver came back to get her. She looked up as she felt someone walk up to her and she put her fork down as Carter sat across from her.

"You think that I can't get to you now that you are spending all of your time with that guard.” Carter said. Her eyes looked angry, almost manic. "But you and I will meet when he is not around Felicity! And when we do you will wish you had given in to me from the beginning."

Felicity just watched her, not saying a word. She heard Oliver walk up before she saw him. "Carter! Move on!” he said. Carter turned and looked at him before she gave Felicity a final glare and then stood and walked away.

"Time to go Smoak!” Oliver said. He kept his voice under control, but it had made him angry when he saw Carter sitting at her table. The woman was trouble. He was going to have to say something to the Warden about her soon.

Felicity stood and took her tray over to the conveyor before she turned and walked down the hall. She felt Oliver behind her and took a deep breath as they neared the door of the office. She walked inside and Oliver closed the door behind him before he gently gripped her arm and turned her toward him, but feeling that arc of electric awareness he quickly let go.

"What did Carter say to you?” he asked. She could see the concern in his eyes, but she wasn't going to burden him. She could handle Carter.

"Nothing important.” she said and then gave him a lingering look before walking around the desk and logging on. She had a lot of work to do and she needed to get her mind off of him.

***

Felicity was hard at work again, her fingers flying like they always did over the keyboard. It fascinated Oliver at how adept she was with the computer. Since their kiss earlier that morning there had been a tension in the air that was thick but he had kept his distance and after her run in with Carter in the mess hall the tension had only ramped up higher. It was best for both of them if they kept their distance, but it was definitely not easy. 

Felicity concentrated on the work in front of her. She wanted to do a good job for Lyla and as much as her fingers itched to make some improvements on the system, she had refrained. She was not going to do anything to jeopardize this opportunity, at least that was what her head was thinking.

She had to admit though. She was enjoying being alone with Oliver. Their kiss had been amazing and even though they were both keeping their distance the looks that each were sneaking were heating her blood just as surely as if he was touching her skin. Her eyes kept flicking up to him, and she always found him watching her, those blue eyes like twin lasers seeing through to her soul. Since their kiss it had been all she could think about and her eyes slid down to his lips.

Her work was mindless for her, so she kept finding her eyes and her thoughts wandering to him. She thought about what it would have been like if they had met under different circumstances. Would the chemistry still be there? Would their attraction for each other be as intoxicating if they had met in a bar or on the street or was it the walls of the prison, the forbidden that was making their attraction catch fire?

Felicity looked at the clock and realized there was only an hour left before he was going to take her back to her cell. She stood and stretched again locking the computer screen. She saw Oliver's eyes flicker over her from her chest to her feet and she felt it like a caress. 

Felicity had never been overly bold when it came to men. In fact she had been quite shy when Cooper had asked her out for the first time. She had only been with one other man besides him, and she didn't curse her lack of experience, because she knew one day she would meet "the one". She wasn't sure if that was Oliver but she did know one thing. She wanted him!

As she walked around the desk her eyes drifted over his body, and she licked her lips unconsciously. Oliver saw her approaching him and he froze. He didn't know what to do, so he just stood there, trying to keep some form of control.

They had one hour left, one hour to make the most of their time unseen by the hundreds of prying eyes that roamed the prison and she was not going to let it go to waste. Oliver took a breath in through his nose as she stepped close to him and her fingers fiddled with her zipper. 

"Felicity! What are you doing?” he asked, his voice a deep husky timber.

"I am taking advantage of something good in this god forsaken hell hole.” she said and slid her zipper down a few inches. 

Oliver tried to look away, his mouth dry, but he couldn't. "We can't...........” he started to say, but when he saw her fingers trail slowly back up through her cleavage his control waivered. He moved forward and backed her up against the desk, but kept his hands to his side, because he knew once he touched her, his lust for her was going to combust.

"Felicity, I can't take advantage of you.", he said, trying to make an excuse, something to keep him from breaking the rules, but deep down inside he knew that was exactly what he was going to do.

She smiled and rested her hands on his chest. He closed his eyes at her touch and she smiled, "Your not taking advantage Oliver.” she said. She leaned up and as her breasts met his chest, her hands slid up and pulled him down for a kiss. Oliver tried to clinch his fists at his sides. He tried not to touch her, but his body would not listen their kiss already turning heated. Oliver groaned as he felt her body pressing close to his and he felt his body responding to the feel of her.

"Felicity we have to stop...” he moaned as she slid her lips down to his neck her teeth scraping along the sensitive flesh.

"I don't want to stop!” she said, and nipped his earlobe. "I want to forget where I am; forget that we are not just two people who met outside of these walls.” she slid her lips back up to his ear and she heard a soft growl rumble in his chest as she nipped his earlobe. 

Oliver claimed her lips again with a kiss she felt down to her core. She had said she did not want to stop, and god help him, neither did he.

But they were going to have to as his walkie talkie crackled to life.

"Queen?"

Oliver groaned and pulled away from her, his body was literally screaming for her, but he had to stop. He cleared his throat before he answered.

"Queen here!"

"We need all hands in the yard ASAP! There is a fight."

Oliver looked at Felicity and then spoke, "On my way!" He looked at Felicity and took a breath before he turned to the door. "We have to go."

Felicity zipped her jumper and then walked out into the hallway. She saw guards running toward the yard and Oliver hurried her down the hall. She heard words such as shank and bleeding and she looked at Oliver worried. Something inside of her did not want him to go. Oliver scanned his card and hurried her to her cell, before he yelled for her door to be shut. He started to walk away, so she walked up to the bars and placing her hands on them looked at him earnestly. 

"Oliver! Please be careful!” she said.

He gave her one last longing look and then he hurried away.


	9. Chapter 9

Felicity paced in her cell. She wanted to know what was going on, if Oliver was ok, but instead she knew nothing. She prayed he was ok, that he was not hurt. Since she had been in the prison there had been two other fights in the yard among the inmates. They were always vicious with inmates using shanks made out of whatever they could find and some even using batteries hidden inside socks. There had been guards hurt in both instances and as she sat down on her cot and wrapped her arms around her waist, she prayed he was safe.

It still amazed her how quickly she had come to care for him. All they had done was kiss but she felt a connection and a closeness to him that rivaled anything she had ever felt. Even when she was with Cooper she had never felt the things she felt when Oliver just looked at her.

Lying back on her cot she waited and waited. She knew she would not know anything until the morning and as frustrating as that was, she also knew that once she saw him smiling at her, once she looked into his blue eyes again, her world would be right again.

***

Oliver ran into the yard, his baton in his hand and his eyes scanning the scene. There was a group of inmates fighting viciously and the guards were trying their best to break it up without getting hurt. He stepped in between two inmates and as they started to disperse, his fellow guards finally getting the upper hand, he felt a searing pain in his bicep. He turned to see a shank sticking out of his arm, and he gritted his teeth as he pulled it out and then shoved the inmate to the ground. He cuffed her hands behind her back and grimaced again, feeling the blood seeping through his shirt.

It took a little bit of time but they finally got everything under control with no one getting seriously hurt the guards led the inmates back to their cells, Oliver headed to the infirmary. He received a few stitches and was told keep the wound dry, and as he walked to clock out, he thought of Felicity. He had to leave her so very quickly. He would talk to her tomorrow. He saw John walking his way and after clocking out, John asked him to join him in his office. 

Oliver closed the office door behind him and took a seat as John glanced at his arm and the bandage covering it. Oliver glanced down at the wound.

"It looks worse than it feels.” he said with a slight smile.

"I'm just glad it wasn't any worse." John said and sat in his chair. 

"An inmate caught me by surprise in the chaos. Won't happen again.” Oliver said. 

"Oliver you’re a good guard. Your smart and you I know your skill level in martial arts. I have no doubt it was a lucky strike.” John said. “The reason why I asked you in here is I wanted to see how your new assignment was going with Miss Smoak." John sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers as he watched him.

"Uh, everything is fine. Miss Smoak is very good with computers. I don't see it taking her too long to complete the assignment.” Oliver said. He tried to keep his expression neutral and not show his feelings for her.

"Good. Lyla thought this was a good idea, and at first I was against it. But when my wife puts her mind to something it is hard to change it.", he said and laughed. "But now that I hear things are going well, I feel better about the situation. We were thinking about having Felicity help Cisco beef up the system after this project ends. What are your thoughts on that?"

"Miss Smoak is a brilliant woman. Her behavior has been exemplary. I think it is a great idea. She should not be the one paying the price for her boyfriend using her software for his own gain. I think it is a great idea. However, you should know she has been attacked a couple of times by Carter. Both situations she was just defending herself, and I heard Carter threaten her myself. Carter is a ticking time bomb when it comes to Felicity and I think something needs to be done.” he said. 

John looked at him curiously. Oliver was doing a great job at hiding how he felt about Felicity but John could feel something there beneath the surface. It intrigued him. He liked Oliver and his wife had nothing but good things to report about Felicity. He hated that she was in here because she was convicted of creating software that another person had used in an illegal manor. In fact John had been trying for weeks to get the courts to review her case at the urging of his wife, but so far had no luck. He hoped they would look into it soon. Until then there were rules that had to be followed in the prison. He hoped Oliver would continue to follow them.

"Good. Well tomorrow morning why don't you come in a little later. I can have Bates stay with Miss Smoak until you get here.” John said.

"I am fine John.” Oliver said.

"I was not giving you a choice Queen. Rest. Tomorrow." John said. 

Oliver could not argue so he thanked him and then walked to his car. He didn't want to come in late tomorrow but he didn't have a choice. John would have his hide if he clocked in at his normal time. Maybe tomorrow would be a good time to have breakfast with Tommy. Hopefully that would keep his mind off of Felicity until he could see her again.

He couldn't be more wrong.

***

Felicity woke the next morning and followed the guard to the shower and then to the mess hall for breakfast. She was anxious to see Oliver today and as she brushed out her hair and then brushed her teeth she found herself with a tiny smile on her lips. Their kisses had been amazing and she was hoping they could continue things today. She turned as she heard her cell door being opened and then stopped in surprise, her smile fading when she saw Bates standing there.

"Time to go to work Smoak. Let's go!” he said.

Felicity looked around in confusion, "Where is Mr. Queen?” she asked, trying not to look worried.

"I don't know. I was told to come get you this morning, so let's go.” he said getting impatient. 

Felicity followed him out and headed to the office. Oliver had not missed a day since she had come to know him so what was going on? Bates had her stop by the guard's station so he could sign her out and she froze when she heard one of the guards say, Oliver......stabbed. Her vision blurred and her body started to shake as her mind flew into overdrive. No, he was fine, she thought. Surely she was hearing things. But as she settled down a little later to start working and looked over and saw Bates, not Oliver sitting there, her heart sank. Was he stabbed trying to break up the fight yesterday? Her mind whirled with all kinds of scenarios and she fought back tears as she started to work. 

Oliver walked into the diner and smiled when he saw his best friend Tommy flirting with the waitress. She was a petite blonde and when he walked up it took him clearing his throat for Tommy and the waitress to notice him.

"Oliver!” Tommy said, standing to hug him.

"Sara, I would like for you to meet my best friend Oliver. Oliver this is Sara Lance. She just agreed to go out with me tomorrow night.” Tommy said with a grin.

Oliver shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Sara."

“You too Oliver. What can I get you?”

“Coffee.”, he said.

He took a seat in the booth and Sara walked to get them some coffee as Tommy looked at him with a smile. "I was surprised you called me this morning. Everything ok?” Tommy asked.

"Everything is fine. I got a small cut during a scuffle in the yard yesterday and my boss told me to come into work a little later this morning." Oliver said. Tommy could hear the irritation in his voice and he raised an eyebrow. 

"You don't sound too happy about that.” Tommy said. They both smiled at Sara as she set down their coffee and they ordered their food before Oliver spoke.

"I'm not. I am fine.” he said. Tommy knew Oliver really well. He was not fine.

"Come on man. This is me you are talking to. I have known you since you were like eight. You are not fine. What's going on?" Tommy said.

Oliver sighed. He had tried talking to Thea but maybe talking to Tommy would do him some good. "I kissed one of the inmates.” he said and took a sip of his coffee looking at Tommy over the rim of his cup.

Tommy sputtered into his coffee and looked at Oliver in surprise. "Oh my god, who?" HIs eyes widened, "Not Felicity Smoak?"

"The one and only." Oliver said, blowing out a breath.

"So what is the problem?" Tommy asked. "I mean she is only in there for another 18 months. That is not too bad. And it’s not like she is in for murder."

"The bad thing is that I have been assigned to her and every time we get alone, we can't keep our hands off of each other." Oliver said with a grimace.

Tommy laughed. "Oh man. What a terrible problem to have.” he joked.

"It is a problem Tommy because it is against the rules to have a relationship of any kind with the inmates. If I get caught I could get fired.” Oliver said grimly.

"Well then don't get caught.” Tommy said matter of factly.

"Oh you are a big help.” Oliver said sarcastically.

"I'm serious man. You like her, she likes you. You just have to be creative. Think back to our high school days. We never had a problem sneaking quickies with girls.” Tommy teased.

Oliver groaned. That was a time in his life he would rather forget, but he smiled as Tommy grinned at him. Tommy was no help at all but he made Oliver feel better. 

Be creative. He could do that.

***

Oliver walked purposefully into work and clocked in before heading to the guards office where Felicity was doing her work. He could not wait to see her and as he got to the doorway, he stood there for a moment just watching her. Her hair was down around her face, her eyes focused on the computer screen as her fingers flew. But Oliver noticed something else about her. Before he could put a name to it Bates look up.

"Queen! Good to see you man.", he said standing.

"Thanks for covering for me this morning Bates. You can go now.” he said, not taking his eyes off of Felicity. 

She looked up in shock and slowly stood, her eyes meeting his, the emotions flowing through them speaking volumes.

Bates nodded and walked out and Oliver slowly closed the door behind him and turned to Felicity. Before he could move she was flying into his arms and he caught her with a grimace of pain as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Oh my god! You are here.” she said, hugging him tight. "I thought you were hurt or worse.” she said, burying her face in his neck. 

"I just had a few stitches, nothing serious.” he said. 

She pulled back and looked him over, before she noticed the bulge on his arm. She touched it lightly and caressed her fingers over it, her eyes moving back to meet his own. They stood there in silence for a moment, neither one speaking, their breathing the only sound in the room and then he kissed her. She let out a soft sigh of pleasure as their lips finally met and she felt his arms tighten around her waist. 

She pulled him close to her as she deepened the kiss letting out the emotions she had been feeling all morning when she thought he was seriously hurt. He was here, he was ok and he was kissing her.

His hands moved quickly to the zipper on her jumper and he slid it down as their kiss went from exploratory to downright heated. The last few weeks of tension and sexual frustration between them was at its peak and Felicity unbuttoned his shirt, her fingers making quick work of it as she pushed it back and off his shoulders. She looked hungrily at his chest, seeing his hard pecs and the kind of abs that belonged on a god not on a mortal. She let her hands explore them her eyes following their path before his mouth claimed hers again.

Oliver unzipped her jump suit and pushed it off of her shoulders, the suit falling to the floor. She toed out of her shoes, and kicked the jump suit away and as they came together again, their flesh meeting for the first time, the friction between them ignited. Oliver moved back toward the door and leaned his back against it taking her with him. He used one hand to lock the door and then turned her pressing her into it as they kissed and explored with their hands. 

Felicity reached for his belt and undid the buckle before unbuttoning the button of his pants and lowering the zipper. Oliver kissed down her neck, his lips sending shivers of pleasure through her as he nipped and kissed his way down her chest. They both knew they did not have a lot of time that the risk of getting caught was great, but they were beyond caring. Felicity moaned when he shoved the cup of her bra away and leaning down took her hard nipple into his mouth sucking and licking with his tongue. Felicity stifled a loud moan of pleasure, her head falling back against the door with a thud as he moved his mouth to the other and gave it the same treatment. 

She pushed his pants down his legs; the tenting of his boxers showing her just how much he wanted her. He gripped the waistband of her panties and pushed them down her legs and as she stepped out of them, his hand moved between her legs, cupping her, feeling her. He groaned as she moved her hips against his hand and he could feel the wet heat of her desire, the smell of her arousal driving him to the brink of sanity.

Felicity pushed his boxers down his hips, his hard cock pressing against her belly, and she let her hand feel him, as he growled at her touch. It was so very light and innocent that Oliver was sure he was going to come right there. He broke their kiss, trying to prolong things when something hit him. He removed his hand and Felicity whimpered in disapproval as she looked up at him with a question in her eyes.

"What...why are you stopping?” she said, her voice husky and desire laden.

"I don't have a condom.” he said, closing his eyes in frustration.

Felicity placed her hands on his cheeks and urged him to look at her. "I take the shot. Have since college.” she said before pulling him down and plundering his mouth with her own. She whimpered as she felt him respond and as her tongue danced along his, their kisses turning frenzied, he lifted her against the door and placed himself at her entrance. He already knew she was ready and he wasted no time, pushing slowly into her with a low rumble in his chest. She was so very tight, he worried about hurting her, and so he moved slowly, letting her get use to his size.

But Felicity was over that, she needed him now, and she tightened her legs around his waist and bracing her back against the door she thrust her hips forward, taking him all in with a satisfying moan. She urged him to start moving with her hips as her hands gripped his shoulders for support. Oliver was feeling everything and each sensation was like an electric current. She was so very tight, wet and hot that he could not stop himself and he started thrusting hard and fast. The feeling of the forbidden, knowing they could get caught was adding to their excitement and they both lost themselves in the moment.

They moved as one, her hips meeting the force of his thrusts as if they were made for each other and Felicity found herself starting to move closer and closer to release as he hit all the right places inside of her. His hands moved to her ass gripping her and causing her to shift to a different angle and soon she was stifling her screams of pleasure by biting down on his shoulder. Oliver ignored the pain as he continued to move toward his own pleasure release and as he felt her body start to come back down from her orgasm, her warmth and her response sent him over the edge. He spurted his release into her, burying his face in her shoulder as he groaned in pleasure and soon they were holding each other tight, the breathing ragged, their bodies joined, his hips pressing her against the door. 

Her legs slowly slid to the floor and he pulled out of her, both of them feeling a loss of the connection their bodies had made. 

He pulled back and looked down at her, their eyes both reflecting the amazement of their coming together. It had been just as amazing as he thought it would be.

As he looked into her eyes and saw the warmth and acceptance there he realized the inevitable.

He had fallen madly, seriously, deeply for her.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still having feels from last nights season 7 premier. Wow! 
> 
> I hope this chapter is a good one for you guys. I am still out of sorts. 
> 
> Leave me some comments. :0)
> 
> Enjoy!

Felicity watched Oliver as they both slowly dressed. Their coming together had been amazing and as she zipped up her jumper she knew without a doubt it could not happen again. It was too risky. She tried not to watch him too obviously but then their eyes met and she couldn't help herself, she walked up to him and kissed him again. 

As she pulled away he looked at her with quiet surprise. "This can't happen again.” she said.

Oliver looked away for a second before he met her eyes, "I know."

She walked back behind the desk and trying to get her mind off of what just happened she tried to lose herself in her work. Oliver let out a breath before he turned to the door. 

"I will be right outside the door if you need me", he said and stepped out, closing it behind him.  _Damn! What had he done?_ Oliver leaned against the door. He needed to keep his distance. It was more important now than before. He had tasted her; felt her; heard her, and he wanted more.

***

Oliver walked into the restaurant later that week really not in the mood to socialize. However, he was having dinner with Thea, Roy, Tommy and Sara and he needed to get out. He needed a distraction, and his sister just would not take no for an answer.

Thea waved him over when she saw him walk in and standing she gave him a hug and kiss, before he shook Roy's hand. He gave Tommy a hug and threw a smile to Sara before taking a seat at the table. He needed a drink, a stiff one. He ordered a whisky and then the questions began.

"So big brother. How are things going with your inmate?” she said hiding a smile behind her drink.

"Her name is Felicity and she is doing fine.” he said, not really wanting to talk about her tonight. He should have known they would bring her up.

"Wait a minute, are you talking about Felicity Smoak?” Sara asked.

Everyone looked at her curiously. "Yes, why?" Oliver said.

"I know her. Well, I should say I KNEW her. She and I were friends back when she was dating Cooper.” Sara said. They all looked at her in shock.

"So you knew her before she got put in the slammer?” Tommy said.

"Yeah. We met when she was living in Boston, going to school. Her freshman year she came into a bar I was working at and we struck up a friendship. When she met Cooper I warned her about him. Something about him just did not sit right with me. But she wouldn't listen. She was in love. After she graduated from college and they moved here we lost touch. I have not spoken to her in a couple of years." Sara was kind of sad about that. She had come to love Felicity like a sister and she wished they would have kept in touch. Maybe she could have helped her when everything went down with Cooper.

"Have you gone to see her since she has been in prison?” Roy asked.

"No. But you know what? I think I will.” Sara said, thinking. Yes she was going to definitely do that.

"Well my brother here seems to have developed a thing for her.", Thea said.

"Do we really have to talk about this Thea?” Oliver said aggravated. 

"Oh I think we definitely need to talk about this now.” Tommy chimed in. Oliver glared. 

"Look. There is nothing to discuss. She doesn't get released for 18 months. Once she has been released we will see what happens. Who knows? Maybe I will have met someone else by then." Oliver said looking at them all. Roy snorted.

"Got something to say Harper?” Oliver said.

"No he doesn't but I do." Thea said. "You're not dating anyone now because you can't seem to get this woman off of your mind, am I right?" Oliver did not say a word, but by his silence everyone knew she was right on target. "So then.....” Oliver interrupted.

"Thea, can we please talk about something else?"

"Ok, but this is not over. Soo, let's talk about Tommy and Sara.” Thea said, giving him an understanding look before looking at Tommy. "So, how long have you two been dating?"

Tommy grinned as he looked at Sara, “About a week."

Thea about spit out her drink. "A week?"

Sara looked at Tommy and then winked at Thea, "Sometimes when you know, you know.” she teased.

Oliver listened to the conversation throwing in a comment here and there. But his mind had gone back to Felicity. He thought thinking about her before was bad, but now when he thought about her, he automatically thought about being with her. 

Oliver slammed his whiskey and then ordered another one. The only way to stop thinking about her was to get drunk. So that is exactly what he was going to do..

***

Felicity walked in the laundry area. Each week they were responsible for changing out their bedding, today was that day. She walked over to the window, and gave the attendant her sheets and blanket and headed to the next window. As she was waiting she saw Carter walk into the room and keeping her head down she took her sheets and blanket and then walked toward the holding area to wait for the guard to lead them back to their cells. 

She tensed as Carter walked over to her and smiled. "You’re looking good Smoak. I think you and I need to have a talk. I will see you in the yard.” she said. She walked off with a smirk and Felicity gritted her teeth. 

She had to do something about Carter and soon. Maybe she should talk to the warden. He seemed nice and he was Lyla's husband. Maybe he would listen. She walked back to her cell and made her bed, before she heard the doors open. It was time to go to the yard and she was dreading it. Each of the inmates walked outside, and Felicity made her way to the far side as she always did. Carter was not far behind her so she kept her head down and walked to the bleachers. As she stopped to sit down, Carter approached her and Felicity could tell by the look on her face their encounter was not going to be good.

Two of Carter's women, moved behind Felicity and she threw them a glance over her shoulder before she turned back to Carter. She glanced down and saw a shank in her hand and tensed. 

"So Smoak. You seem to think you’re too good for me now that you’re hanging out with that guard....what's his name?” she teased coldly, looking at the women behind Felicity. 

"I don't know his name but I bet he can put it on you fast and hard", one of the women said vulgarly. Felicity clenched her fists.

"Yeah, I bet that pretty boy is a good lay. All nice and hard.” the other woman said and they both laughed. Carter watched Felicity closely.

"You hitting that Smoak? Is that why you keep turning me down?" Carter said and stepped closer. "Because I assure you once you have been with me, you won't even think about dick again."

"I am not interested Carter. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that.” Felicity finally bit out.

"Well I AM interested.” Carter said, as her eyes slid over Felicity suggestively. 

Felicity glanced around the yard, and noticed one of the guards looking their way. She needed to try to get his attention. Carter was unhinged and Felicity was worried she was going to do something stupid. And she did.

Carter grabbed Felicity's jaw and forced her to look at her. "I can make you feel good Smoak." Felicity yanked her chin out from Carter's hand and stepped back, bumping into the two women behind her. The other inmates noticed something going on and started to walk their way as the guard looked at them suspiciously. 

She recognized Bates and when he neared, she motioned to Carter's hand with her eyes. He glanced down and seeing the shank in Carter's hand, immediately put out a warning over the comms that the guards used. It also pinged their phones with a code and alerted them to the danger.

Felicity prayed there was something they could do. Because from the look in Carter's eyes, she was out for blood, if she did not get her way.

***

Oliver was about to start on his third drink when his phone pinged. He recognized the sound as one of the codes from the prison and looking down he frowned. It said there was a skirmish in the yard and Oliver got a bad feeling. He immediately called Bates and the words he heard chilled him to the bone.

"Carter has Felicity Smoak cornered in the yard and she has a shank.” he said.

Oliver immediately stood and, and everyone looked at him surprised, "Where are you going man?" Tommy asked.

"There is a problem at work, I have to go."

It was all he said and he ran out of the restaurant and to his car.

He floored the gas he drove back to the prison, his mind on nothing but getting to Felicity.

He prayed to god she would be ok.


	11. Chapter 11

Oliver raced into the prison, scanning his security card as he headed to the yard. There was a large group gathered around and as he pushed his way through with desperate determination what he saw made his jaw work and his blood run cold. At some point Carter had gotten behind Felicity and held the shank to her throat. The guards around her were staying put, not wanting to risk Carter going crazy. So all they were doing was waiting.

Why were none of them making a move? Carter had Felicity in a choke hold and it would only take a small move to cut her throat. Oliver decided at that moment to do something. He was not going to let her get hurt, and seeing Carter with her hands on Felicity was making his blood boil.

Oliver moved back through the crowd and around the back, coming up behind Carter. He figured he could surprise her from behind. However, as he was moving forward something distracted Carter and in that split second Felicity grabbed her arm, elbowed her in the stomach and was suddenly standing with the shank held against Carter. He saw the flight or fight in her eyes and he approached Felicity slowly, moving in front of her.

"Felicity, it is ok. Give me the shank.” he said softly, holding out his hand.

Felicity's eyes flashed to his, recognition slowly returning to her gaze. She glanced down at Carter whom she still held by the throat and Felicity whispered in her ear. "If you come near me again, I swear to god I will kill you."

Carter's eyes grew large with fear and Felicity shoved her toward Oliver, who took her hands and cuffed them behind her back. Felicity took a step back as her adrenaline started to wane, and seeing her start to panic, he called for Bates to grab Carter as he went for Felicity. She heard voices calling for the inmates to disperse but all she could focus on was him, his voice in front of her. Oliver was there and as she looked into his blue, blue eyes her breathing started to regulate.

He had no choice but to cuff her, so he gently placed the cuffs on her hands talking to her the whole time and guided her inside. He made sure to keep a hand on her arm, skin to skin, to keep her grounded. The look in her eyes had been one of a panic attack and he wanted to make sure she was ok. He took her inside and walked her to the office where she had been working on the computer. He informed the guards that she had some work to finish up. 

He told himself he just needed a few minutes with her and then he would take her back to her cell, but as he shut the door behind him and she threw herself into his arms he found he didn't care how long it took. He was going to hold her as long as she needed.

Felicity buried her face in his chest. It wasn't fear that had caused her attack it was the loss of control for a brief moment. She never wanted to lose control. 

He held her close, not saying anything as he felt her body start to relax. He had mentioned Carter to John before, but he was going to have a talk with him again. Something had to be done and he would not stop until Carter was no longer a threat. 

"Thank you!” she said, her voice muffled in his shirt.

"You are welcome.” he said softly, his hand stroking her hair. 

She held him closer and he tightened his arms around her. 

"How did you know?” she asked. She knew he had been off this evening so how did he know she was in trouble?

"I have an alert on my phone that is connected to the prison. It is a way for the guards to always know what is going on.” he said. "When I saw the alert I called Bates. He told me what was happening."

She leaned back and looked at him in surprise. "And then you drove all the way here?"

"I did."

She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to kiss him and not stop. But she couldn't. They couldn't. Not again.

He gently cupped her cheeks. "I need to take you back to your cell but I want to make sure you are ok. She didn't hurt you did she?"

Felicity shook her head no, and pulled his hands from her cheeks. "I am fine now.” she said. 

They stared at each other. Both wanted more; both wanted to hold each other longer, to kiss and touch the other until they both felt better. But they couldn't. Oliver walked to the door. 

"I have to take you back to your cell. But I promise you Felicity. I am going to speak to the Warden first thing tomorrow.” he said.

Felicity gave him one last look before she walked out into the hall. Oliver took her back to her cell, and as her cell door shut, she turned and looked at him. It was several minutes before he could make his feet move. He was due in tomorrow early. He was going to talk to John first thing.

***

Oliver clocked in the next morning and immediately walked to John's office. He had not slept much last night. All he could think about was Felicity and seeing her with the shank to her neck. It still gave him chills. He knocked on the door and he heard John call him in, so he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Do you have a moment?” he asked.

"Sure Queen, come in." Oliver closed the door and then took a seat as John sat behind his desk.

"What's on your mind?" John asked.

"I am guessing you heard about Carter and Felicity last night?” Oliver said.

"Yeah. I was hoping Carter was going to leave her alone, but I am seeing that is not the case." John said. 

"You need to do something about Carter John before one or both of them gets hurt." He was trying to sound neutral. He didn't want John to know just how much he cared about Felicity. "You need to have Carter transferred.” Oliver said. “I have seen women like Carter before and they don’t stop until they either get what they want or until someone gets hurt.” Oliver said.

John thought for a moment. He could have her transferred, but she needed to be evaluated by Lyla first. 

"Let me talk to Lyla and then I will see what I can do." John said. 

Oliver stood and walked to the door. "Until she is transferred I am going to stay with Felicity. Even when she goes to the yard." Oliver said.

John looked at him in surprise, but he did not refuse him. “Oliver just be careful.” John said. “Falling for them sometimes does not end well.” John gave him a knowing look and Oliver thanked him before he walked to general population to get Felicity. 

Hopefully Lyla could evaluate Carter quickly and they could get her moved before she attacked Felicity again. He had been in the system long enough to know that women like Carter did not give up and they certainly did not appreciate being bested by someone like Felicity. Plus Carter was in prison on sexual assault charges and the thought of her getting her hands on Felicity again made Oliver angry. He didn't want to think too much about that anger. 

He called for Felicity's cell to be opened and when he saw her standing in front of him he shuttered his expression, turning off his emotions as best he could and led her to the mess hall for breakfast. He stayed nearby keeping his eyes on her. Carter had been sent to solitary for three days, but she had women in the prison that did her bidding and he knew she was not above sending one or more of them after Felicity.

Felicity finished her breakfast, glad to get out of the mess hall. She had felt eyes on her the whole time and it was making her uncomfortable. She took her tray to the conveyor and then followed Oliver out of the room and down to the office. She was looking forward to losing herself in the work today. She was almost done and when she met with Lyla later today for her session she was going to give her an update.

Felicity walked in and sat at the desk. She glanced at Oliver before logging in and getting to work. She was finding it hard to concentrate as her mind kept going back to what they had done in the office when she thought he was hurt. It was making her skin warm and she bit her bottom lip as she focused her full attention on the paperwork in front of her. Oliver was looking at the paper and as she snuck a look at him over the computer monitor, their eyes met. He was watching her too.

Oliver was fidgety as he sat down to read the paper. He thought the paper would distract him today while she worked, but it was not doing him any good. He had been on the same page for the last ten minutes and he could not keep his eyes from straying her direction. Of course as she bit her bottom lip all Oliver could think of kissing her.  He looked up and their eyes met over the computer and paper and Oliver could not look away.

He knew he needed to leave for a moment, so he stood. “I am going to step out into the hall. I will be right outside if you need me.”

Oliver closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. He had to keep his distance and having been in this position with her before, he sighed.

They were back to square one.

***

Later that afternoon Oliver escorted her to her session with Lyla. He was glad to get away for awhile because keeping his hands to himself was getting harder and harder.

Felicity walked into Lyla’s office and shut the door with a satisfying thud. She leaned against it for a moment glad to be away from Oliver for just a while. It was getting harder to ignore him and neither of them needed a repeat of the other day.

“Felicity! Please have a seat.” Lyla said from behind her desk.

“Thank you Lyla.”

“So are you ok? John told me about what happened in the yard yesterday.” Lyla said.

“I am fine. I almost had a panic attack after it was all over, but Oliver was there and he was able to calm me down. “, Felicity said.

Lyla was not surprised and she suppressed a smile. She knew he was good for Felicity and that was becoming clearer every day.

“Well we are working on having Carter transferred to another prison. So be just a little more patient, ok?” Lyla said. Felicity nodded and Lyla smiled. “So, how is the project coming?”

“I am just about done getting the information entered. I should be done by tomorrow.” Felicity said and smiled.

“Good. I have another favor to ask you that I would like for you to consider once it is done.  I spoke to John and we would like for you to work with Cisco on updating the prison security system. It would be a daily project and Oliver would continue to be your guard. Are you interested?” Lyla asked. She really hoped Felicity would say yes. This too would go a long way toward hopefully getting her an early release and that was exactly what Lyla was working toward.

“I would love to.” Felicity said excited. The thought of really getting into the system and working with code again got her excited. Other than when she was with Oliver it had been a long time since she had felt that excitement for something.

“Good. Have Oliver bring you by my office tomorrow after you are done with the data transfer and I will get you set up with Cisco.”

Lyla looked at Felicity. Now to talk about a subject she knew Felicity was not going to want to talk about. Cooper.

“So Felicity at your last session we had gotten to the point where you were going to talk about Cooper. Are you ready to do that?” Lyla asked gently.

Felicity thought for a moment. In the beginning it had been hard to talk about him and his betrayal. He had been someone she had loved and he had betrayed her in the worst way. But as she started to talk to Lyla she found it was easy to tell her how he had made her feel. She had been hurt, severely. He was her first serious love and he had stolen from her and then used her. However, she also found that she was finding it easy to talk about those feelings. She was over Cooper and as sad as what he did made her, she was ready to move on. But as she talked a realization came to her and it caused her to stop mid-sentence.

“What is wrong Felicity? What is it? A memory?” Lyla asked concerned.

Felicity shook her head no because it had nothing to do with Cooper. He was her past. It had to do with Oliver and she had just come to the realization that the reason she was so over Cooper, why she was so ready to put him in her past was because of one reason and one reason only.

She was in love with Oliver!

 


	12. Chapter 12

Felicity looked at Lyla. Love? Where did that come from? Felicity tried to stay on topic, not wanting Lyla to know the inner turmoil she was fighting. She knew if Lyla found out that Oliver could get in trouble and she was not going to risk that.

"Are you ok Felicity?” Lyla asked, watching her closely.

"Ummm, yes, of course. I am fine. This is just bringing back a lot of memories about Cooper and the pain I felt when he betrayed me." Felicity said.

"Did you ever get a chance to talk to him face to face before your trial?” Lyla asked. She knew how confronting someone could them deal with their emotions. She wondered if Felicity had received that opportunity.

"No. I saw him in court and that was the last time I saw him face to face. But I am glad. I have no desire to talk to him.” Felicity said. "I am over him."

Lyla looked at her suspiciously. There was something Felicity was not telling her. She needed to figure out what that something was. 

"What would you say to Cooper if he was in front of you right now?" Lyla asked, treading lightly.

Felicity thought for a moment. What would she say? She finally looked at Lyla and was sincere when she said, "I would ask him why?"

"Why he turned you on you? Why he stole it in the first place?" Lyla asked. "Can you be more specific?"

"Why he used me.", Felicity finally said. 

Lyla could see Felicity was struggling. She could tell her that she was over him and that he meant nothing, and Lyla knew that was mostly true. But she was still carrying that pain. And Lyla did not want her to carry that with her to her next relationship.

"Are you afraid the next person you meet and fall in love with will betray you too?" Lyla asked.

Felicity looked at her with surprise. "He would never hurt me like that.” she said before she even thought about what she was saying. Her eyes widened when the words left her mouth and Felicity's hand flew to her mouth.

"He?"Lyla asked, surprised. "You used present tense Felicity. Is there something you would like to tell me?"

Felicity just shook her head no. Lyla looked at her for a moment before she whispered, "Does the he happen to be Oliver?"

Felicity shook her head no, but Lyla could see it in her eyes.

Lyla glanced at the clock and decided to give Felicity a reprieve. "Our time is about up. Can I give you some advice Felicity?"

Felicity looked at her, scared of what she was going to say. 

"We can't help who we fall in love with Felicity. You deserve love just like anyone else. Never forget that." Lyla gave her a soft smile and then stood and walked to her door. Felicity looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you Lyla."

Lyla opened the door and Oliver was standing there waiting. Felicity's heart skipped a beat and Lyla looked between them, both just having eyes for each other. She turned with a knowing smile and walked back to her desk.

Felicity closed Lyla's office behind her before she walked with Oliver down the hall. Her nerves were on edge now that she had admitted to herself how she felt about him.

She just prayed he did not find out.

***

Oliver was acutely aware of Felicity as he walked her down the hall back to the office. The smell of her skin, the way her jumpsuit fit her curves, the way her hair fell down her shoulders, and it took every ounce of self control not to reach out and touch her. He stopped at the security door and as he went to scan his security card, Felicity stepped close to him, Oliver’s hand shook slightly as he scanned his card and guided her through the door. 

They stopped at the next door, and again she stepped close. She was careful not to touch him, but she could not stop herself from moving closer to him. She heard him take in a breath and as he unlocked the door, she let her body brush his as she walked through the door. She felt so much better after having talked to Lyla. And as much as she knew it was wrong, she loved Oliver. Just being close to him made her body respond in a way she had never experienced before. She knew that she needed to keep her distance, and for the most part she was going to do that. But for now, she was close to him and she was going to take advantage of that.

Oliver groaned inwardly when he felt her brush past him. His control was hanging on by a thin thread and she was not helping matters. What was she up to? Felicity walked into the office and as Oliver closed the door, she turned and faced him. She could not control her response to him any more than she could stop breathing.

Oliver looked at her nervously. "Did things go ok with Lyla?” he asked.

Felicity gave him a curious look, "Things went very well. In fact Lyla and John want me to help Cisco with the computer system upgrade once I am done with this project." She leaned back on the desk and watched him. 

Oliver did not know what to do. The way she was looking at him was unnerving. He could feel himself responding to her and so he tried to look away. "Good, I am glad to hear that." He fidgeted a little and Felicity smiled to herself. He looked so nervous. She pushed herself up on the desk and sat crossing her legs at the ankles. 

"Oliver?"

He looked at her, and she crooked her finger at him. "Come here!"

Oliver swallowed. He didn't want to get to close to her. He might touch her or worse kiss her. She was obviously up to something. He moved closer, stopping just out of arms reach. 

Felicity knew she was playing with fire. She knew she should stop but she couldn't. She wanted to kiss him again. Just a kiss. That wouldn't hurt anything.

"Closer!" Felicity said.

Oliver barely took a step closer and looked at her, waiting. Felicity reached out and grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, between her legs. Oliver's breath hitched as she looked up at him, her blue eyes shining with desire and something else he didn't want to acknowledge just yet. 

She reached her hands up and pulled him down, keeping his lips a hairs breath away from hers, their breaths becoming one.

"Kiss me!” she breathed softly.

Oliver stood still. God he wanted to so very bad. But he knew if he did he would not stop. 

"Kiss me!” she said softly again. 

His feet did not move. He felt her fingers tighten on his neck and he took in a shuddering breath. Felicity waited patiently. She leaned up ever so slightly and let her lips very lightly brush his lips.

"Kiss me!” she whispered. 

 Oliver could not take it anymore. His lips claimed hers.

He kissed her. 


	13. Chapter 13

He kissed her. He kissed her with longing. He kissed her with passion, desire, want need. He kissed her as if it was his last kiss. And then he pulled away.

They stared at each other, their breathing, harsh, their chests heaving as he took a step back. "We can't Felicity."

"I know." she said softly. 

"Maybe I should have someone else take over as your guard." he said. It was hard to spit out, he didn't want to say it and every fiber in his being was screaming for him not to say it. But he did.

"Maybe you should." She closed off her expression, not wanting him to see the hurt, the emotion. Cooper had hurt her to her core. That someone who supposedly loved her and cared for her could betray her in that way made her cautious closed off. She wanted nothing more than to throw herself into Oliver's arms and tell him how much she loved him, how much he meant to her. But she couldn't. Not yet. Not now. It was too soon.

Oliver stared at her for another moment, his eyes turbulent with emotions he was finding hard to control.

"I'll be right outside." He stepped through the door and closed it behind him. Leaning back against it he closed his eyes, the thought of not seeing her every day like a knife to his chest. How could he let one of the other guards near her? The thought made his fists clench and his body protest.

Felicity walked forward and touched the door, leaning her forehead against the cool wood. She wanted to open it. To pull him inside and kiss him and touch him until they both were spent, but she couldn't. He wasn't hers to touch. At least not while she was in prison. Maybe things would be different when she was released. But even that thought made her worry. What if the passion and desire were different after she was out of here? What if their magic was the forbidden inside these four walls?

She shook her head. She couldn't think about that. She had to get to work and finish her project. She needed to get her mind off of him. Off of them. She walked to the desk and sat down, losing herself in the words and the clacking of the keyboard keys.

Two hours later Oliver hesitantly opened the door. Felicity looked up and stood, stretching her muscles as she had not moved since she started working. 

"It's time to take you back to your cell." Oliver said. His voice was husky and his eyes closed off. 

Felicity shut down the computer and keeping her eyes away from his she walked past him, facing straight ahead. She didn't want him to see how much she cared for him or the pain at the thought of him not being there every day.

As they neared the security door, Oliver was fighting with his self control. Every fiber of his being was screaming for him to claim her; to erase Carter and every other man’s touch from her. So before she could step into the cameras view he pulled her into the janitor’s closet and shutting the door turned on the light. He quickly had her pressed against the door and was kissing her.

Their lips were frantically pushing and nipping and tugging as their kiss was desperate, almost anxious. Her hands moved quickly to pull his shirt out of his pants and she worked the buttons as he kissed her neck sucking and licking, his fingers making quick work of the zipper on her jump suit. He pushed her suit down and tugged her bra up over her breasts, both knowing there was no time for undressing fully.

He leaned down and sucked her nipple into his mouth and her hands moved into his hair gripping tightly, holding him to her. His mouth on her body was driving her insane and she quickly moved her hands to his pants. They were both panting with need and Oliver released her nipple with a soft pop as he braced his hands on the door beside her head. Her nimble fingers unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and shoving them down his hips, she pushed down his boxers down, taking him into her hand. He groaned, his eyes closing as he felt her touch him and as she stroked him he pushed his hips forward.

He kissed her hotly, his control shredding with each stroke of her hand and then he turned her around his lips skimming the tops of her shoulders as she braced her hands against the door. He pushed her panties down, his breath hot on her neck and she arched her ass back toward him, the throbbing between her legs intensifying. 

"I don't want anyone else to guard you Felicity." he whispered hotly into her ear. His chest was pressed against her back and she leaned her cheek against the door.

"I don't want anyone else Oliver. I just want you." she said. 

Oliver pushed slowly into her until he was flush against her back his hips against her ass.

"Tell me again Felicity." he groaned. God she felt so very good. He knew he would never tire of how tight, hot and wet she was for him.

"I just want you." she said. She turned her head and reaching back pulled him down for a hungry kiss.

He pulled out and thrust into her and she muffled her moan into his mouth.

"When I saw Carter with her hands on you, all I could feel was rage. All I could think was she is touching what is mine." He pulled out and thrust again and soon all control fled as their desire took control and they started to chase their pleasure. The sounds of their breathing, their bodies, were mixing to create a perfect storm that was lifting her higher and higher, pushing her toward that perfect release.

He was relentless and soon Felicity felt her body tingling her moans erratic as he stifled her scream of his name with his mouth. She shuddered and her orgasm hit her and as he felt her body release over him, it drove him closer to the brink.

Oliver felt his body tensing and as he thrust harder, he soon was releasing inside of her. He kept his hips flush with hers as he slowly came down and he leaned his forehead against her shoulder. 

"I don't want anyone else to guard you Felicity. You’re mine." he said and kissed her shoulder before he stepped back. As they both dressed, she zipped her jumpsuit and then stepped closer. She pushed his shirt aside and kissed his heart before he continued to button his shirt, tucking it into his pants. His words made her body feel warm and she smiled a soft smile.

"I know." she said and leaned up and kissed him softly one last time. He gently trailed his finger down her cheek and then opened the door. Checking to make sure there was no one there he pulled her out and as they stopped at the security door, he leaned forward and whispered.

"Just for the record. I don't want any other woman except you Felicity." he said. 

She gave him a smile as she stepped through the door. "I know Oliver. You’re mine." She knew it like her next breath.

He felt a fierce protectiveness as she stepped into her cell and as the door closed between them, their emotions swirling in their eyes they both knew they were ready to explore wherever this relationship was going to lead them.

***

Judge Carter looked at the file again as Lyla Michael's sat across from her. Felicity Smoak. That name had been on her mind for months. Lyla was here trying to petition for an early release, her notes clearly showing that Felicity was well behaved and a model inmate. 

"Lyla, Felicity was convicted for creating software that used in the commission of a crime." she said. "Now while I understand she was not the perpetrator, I have to ask. What is to keep this from happening again?"

"Felicity does not deserve to be in prison Judge. She was a victim just like the people whose money was stolen. I have had several sessions with her since her incarceration and I can say with the utmost certainty; Felicity Smoak would never use her skills in a way that would harm anyone."

"I guess we could place her on probation with the stipulation that she not be able to create any software for the remainder of her sentence." Judge Carter said.

Lyla was not sure how Felicity would feel about that, but she felt that would be a small price to pay for her freedom. 

"So what do you say Judge? Will you consider an early release?" Lyla asked.

"Well I need to talk to both counsel and get their input, but I don't see why not." Judge Carter glanced down at the file. "I will see what I can do.

Lyla smiled and stood. "Thank you Judge. How quickly do you think we will know?”

“I should have my verdict by early next week.” she said.

Lyla could not help the smile that curved her lips as she walked out of the Judge's chambers. This was what she had been working for since the first time Felicity had walked into her office. She had known she did not belong in prison and she had recruited John to help her work a program that would grant her an early release. Oliver had been a bonus. Lyla had known the first time Felicity had talked about him that he brought out the good in her. He soothed her and after placing Oliver as her guard and seeing them together, Lyla knew she had made the right choice.

She called John when she got in the car. "I am on my way back. I think we got it John." her voice excited.

“How long until we know for sure.” John asked.

“The Judge said we should know by early next week.” Lyla wished it could be sooner, but just the thought that it was a possibility made her smile.

She couldn't wait to get the final word and tell Felicity.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to jazy0319 for agreeing to beta my stories for me. I appreciate it so very much. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy guys.

 

Felicity walked toward the visitation room confused and curious. She was told she had a visitor this morning and her mother had already been by for the month so she had no idea who it could be. As she walked toward the glass her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Sara sitting across from her. She had not seen Sara in almost three years and seeing her good friend here of all places, surprised her.

She sat down and picked up the phone as Sara smiled at her through the glass. 

"Sara! Wow, what are you doing here?" 

"Well it seems that you and I have someone in common that we both know." she said. Felicity looked at her with curiosity. 

"Oliver Queen.", Sara said. Felicity raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I am dating his best friend. Tommy and I met him for dinner the other day and when he mentioned your name I decided to come see you. I have thought about you a lot over the years Lis. I missed you."

Felicity closed her eyes as the love and friendship washed over her. "I missed you too Sara. I am so very sorry I allowed Cooper to push our friendship aside." she said. She looked up at her friend and seeing the acceptance and love in her eyes she gave her a sheepish smile. "So, what do you think of my outfit?" Felicity teased indicating the orange jumper. 

Sara laughed. "It's not your color Lis."

"So, what are you doing? Where are you working?" Felicity asked.

"I work at a diner over off of Randall St. That is where I met Tommy. I bartend some in the evenings as well." Sara said. Sara thought for a moment before she asked the next question. "Any idea when you might get out of here? You think you will get early release?"

Felicity sighed. "I am hoping so, but I have not heard anything." 

"I could kill Cooper for doing this to you." Sara said vehemently. "If I see that bastard he had better avoid me because I will kick his..."

"Sara!!", Felicity interrupted laughing. 

"Ass!" Sara said and laughed with her. 

"Hey, listen. If you need a place to stay when you get out of here, I would love to have a roommate.", Sara said. 

"You sure about that?" Felicity teased. "I seem to recall you being very particular about your place."

"Well you’re not the only one that has changed in the last few years." Sara said and seeing the guard motioning that time was ticking down she placed a kiss to her fingers and placed them on the glass. "I love you Lis. I will be back next week, ok? Now that I have you back you are not getting rid of me."

"I look forward to it." Felicity said sincerely. 

Sara blew her a kiss and then hung up the phone and as Felicity walked back to her cell she realized there were two good things that had come from this tragedy in her life. Oliver and Sara and she was not going to lose them.

***

Oliver huffed in exertion as he pulled up to the bar above him, his arms straining, his muscles tiring. He and Tommy were working out before his shift began at noon and he was grateful for the distraction from the woman who was dominating his thoughts lately.

He pulled up one last time, the sweat dripping down his forehead, and then dropped to the floor. 

"Boy you seemed on a mission today Oliver. You ok?" Tommy asked.

Oliver looked at Tommy and wondering if he should say anything more to him about Felicity. He was so very reluctant to talk about her. 

"By the way, Sara went to see Felicity this morning." Tommy said non-chalantly. 

Oliver's head whipped his direction. 

"I have not heard from her, but she wanted to reconnect with her after our dinner the other night." Tommy looked at him with a small amount of concern. "Any word on if she will be getting an early release?" he asked. Oliver could hear the concern and care in his voice and he sat down on the bench behind him, resignation heavy in his demeanor. 

"Nothing. I was going to talk to Dr. Michaels to see if she had heard anything from the Judge. She met with her recently and the Judge was going to meet with the DA and Felicity's attorney sometime soon."

"Well if I can do anything Oliver......." Tommy said. He didn't have to say anything else. Oliver knew that Tommy would do anything for him. 

"Thank you, Tommy." Oliver stood and grabbing his water bottle took a swig as they both walked toward the changing rooms. "You’re just looking for an excuse to throw that Merlyn name around." Oliver teased.

"I have to get my kicks somewhere." Tommy grinned.

"Speaking of Sara, how are things going with you two?" Oliver asked as he opened his locker and pulled out his gym bag. 

"Actually, pretty great. She is so very easy going, beautiful, fun. I really like her." Oliver could hear the surprise in Tommy's voice as if this was the first time he was realizing how much he liked her.

"Well if she has the patience to put up with you, then she must be pretty special." Oliver said as he walked off to the showers.

"I heard that!" Tommy yelled after him.

***

Lyla sat her desk, tapping her fingers against the wood as she waited. She had a meeting with Felicity and Cisco today to go over the system project and she had hoped she would hear from the Judge before she saw Felicity. Her phone had been silent. She heard a knock and called for the person to enter, smiling when she saw Felicity.

"Felicity how are you this morning?" Felicity took a seat and smiled at Lyla. 

"I am actually doing really well this morning. I had a visitor. An old friend I had not seen in years." Felicity said.

"Wonderful! May I ask how that went?" Lyla was not being nosey, she just wanted to gauge how the meeting made Felicity feel.

"It was great. We lost touch after I got with Cooper and seeing her again. It was good." Felicity said. Lyla could hear the sincerity in her voice and she noted that before closing the folder in front of her.

"Good. Well I know we discussed this briefly yesterday but...." as she spoke there was a frantic knock at the door before it flew open and Cisco came in flustered.

"Sorry! Sorry I am late." he said as he took a seat next to Felicity and gave Lyla an impish grin. 

"Next time wait for me to call you in Cisco." Lyla chided, but her lips twitched. He was hard to scold.

"So, I was about to talk to Felicity about the project so you are right on time. As you well know Cisco our system is outdated. We have recently received new computer but we the security protocol we have in place is ancient. I would like for you two to work together and get it updated." Lyla said sitting back in her chair.

"Wow, me working with Felicity Smoak." Cisco gushed. "My tech friends will not believe it."

Felicity gave him a surprised look and Lyla gave him a side eyed look. "Cisco!"

"What?!" he asked innocently.

"Felicity you will be working in the computer room with Cisco and as agreed to before, Oliver will be your guard." Lyla leaned forward in her chair. "I know we talked about this but this could go a long way toward an early release for you Felicity. I know you will do a great job."

Felicity smiled. "Thank you so much Lyla. I cannot tell you how much this means to me and I won't let you down."

Cisco pumped his fist. "Yes! We are so going to rock this Felicity."

Felicity looked at him and then laughed shaking her head. Cisco seemed like a nice guy and very energetic. She knew they would get along just fine.

***

Oliver walked into the prison and after clocking in headed to the guard’s station. He felt a quickening of his step as he thought of seeing Felicity today, and as he looked at the clipboard he remembered she was meeting with Lyla to discuss the computer system upgrade. That was good because he knew that Cisco would be around and the temptation for them both would hopefully be tempered with his presence.

Oliver made his way toward Dr. Michael's office and relieved the guard their as he took up his position outside the door. His workout this morning had loosened him up and he was feeling good, the stitches in his arm now gone with only a small scar remaining. He thought back to Tommy telling him that Sara had visited Felicity this morning and he hoped that had gone well.

He straightened and faced the door as he heard the knob turning and as Cisco hurried out he almost ran smack dab into him. 

"Sorry man." Cisco said before he turned back to Felicity.

"I look forward to our combined brain power. See you tomorrow." he grinned at her and walked off.

Oliver looked up to see Felicity standing in the doorway just looking at him, and he felt a flush from his head to his toes. She affected him so viscerally and it always caught him off guard.

Lyla walked up and smiled. "Oliver! I just got down filling in Felicity and Cisco on the computer upgrade. They are going to get started first thing tomorrow morning. I will get with John on your schedule as they will be working days, so your shifts will need to be adjusted to all days."

"Thank you, Dr. Michaels." he said.

"Felicity. I will see you Thursday for our session and if you have any questions have Oliver bring you to see me." She smiled and then walked back into her office. 

Felicity looked at Oliver sheepishly before heading down the hall.

"I heard you had a visitor this morning." He said as they walked toward the prison yard.

"Yes, my friend Sara. She said she is dating your best friend, Tommy?" Felicity said, keeping her eyes and head straight due to the cameras following them.

"Yes. When she told me she knew you it surprised me." He paused. "How as the visit?"

"It was good. In fact, it was great. She offered me a place to stay once I am out of here." Felicity glanced his way, her fingers itching to caress the stubble along his jaw.

"Do you think you will take her up on it?" He asked, trying to keep the conversation light, to keep his mind off of kissing her.

"I'm not sure just yet." she said honestly.

Oliver scanned his card as they walked out into the yard and he whispered, "If things go our way, you will be out of here soon."

Her head flew around to look at him and he met her gaze with his blue one before he ushered her through the gate. He immediately turned professional.

"Stay away from Carter Smoak. I will be right here if she tries anything." he said as his eyes instantly scanned the yard and found Carter.

Felicity nodded and walked to her spot on the bleachers. Why had he said that about her getting out? Did he know something? She knew that Lyla and John had been trying to get a meeting with the Judge but since they had not said a word to her in a while she had pushed the hope to the back of her mind. His words brought that hope rushing forward again.

She had questions and hopefully she would get a chance to ask him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @MsOlicitySQueen for the awesome fan fic poster. Thank you sweetie! 
> 
> And thank you to @BestOlicityFics for tweeting this as a best olicity fic. Love you guys!!

Oliver walked Felicity the next morning to the server room of the prison. He noticed the room was dark and slightly chilled and when he heard Felicity gasp, he looked over, ready for some kind of threat. 

"Oh, sweet baby, come to momma!", he heard Felicity say and watched in surprise a she approached the server almost reverently. "I have read about the Z8 G4 Xeon, but I finally get to put my hands on one." she said. It made Oliver smile. 

He turned as the door opened and Cisco came in grinning wide. "I see you saw my baby." he said to Felicity, ignoring Oliver.

"Yes, and I cannot wait to get my hands on her." Felicity said.

Oliver stepped back toward the door as Cisco and Felicity oohed and awed over the computer system. Oliver was glad to see her in her element and so happy and he stood back and watched with a slight smile curving his lips.

"So, I was thinking you could show me how you wrote that code at MIT for the Barracuda firewall? It was brilliant." Cisco said as they both took a seat in front of the computer. There were three large monitors and two keyboards and Felicity felt her fingers itching to start. "I thought that firewall would work well here with the security protocols we have to have in place."

Felicity's fingers started flying and the language turned foreign to Oliver as Cisco and Felicity started talking code, firewalls and protocols. Time seemed to fly and soon Felicity heard Oliver clearing his throat to get her attention.

"Felicity, it is time for lunch." he said. She looked up completely engrossed in her task. She looked at Cisco. 

"We can work on the algorithms when I get back." She stood and Cisco stood up as well. 

"I cannot wait." Cisco said, completely enamored with her.

Oliver rolled his eyes and waited for Felicity following her out of the room.

"He has a crush you know." Oliver said as they headed down the corridor.

"He's sweet." Felicity said. She smiled slightly to herself, was that jealousy she heard in his voice?

They stopped at the security door and Oliver stepped up to scan his card, Felicity turned her face toward him and her breath hit his ear as she whispered, "Don't worry Oliver. There is only one man I want." She looked up into his eyes and he almost cursed as the door slid open. She walked through and he followed behind her, his focus slightly jumbled.

He had to admit he was missing being alone with her. Even during the times they did nothing, just being in her presence, talking to her had made him happy. But he could see the fire in her eyes at getting to work on the computer system and he did not begrudge her that happiness. He wanted to see her happy more often, and he hoped when she got out of this place that he would get that opportunity.

***

Felicity got back to work after lunch and was impressed with Cisco and his knowledge of computers and code. He was smart and they worked well off each other, each one lending their own experience to the project.

As they were working through the inmate code, Felicity noticed Carter's name and she tried not to read too much as her record flashed on the screen. Sexual Assault. She should have known. It seems she got infatuated with a woman that lived in her apartment complex and things had turned ugly. Felicity let the information go as she moved on but she stored it in the back of her mind. Carter was dangerous. She just hoped they were able to get he transferred soon.

Cisco pumped his fist as Oliver looked up from the sports page he was reading.

"Oh my gosh Felicity. I would never had thought to use that algorithm. Amazing!" he said.

Oliver shook his head and looked back at his paper. The boy had a serious crush.

Felicity's mind was racing as she continued to work, ideas flowing as they had before she had come to this place. There were times in her dreams, where she would escape back to a happy time in her life. Sometimes it was before her Dad died or when she was in college before Cooper. She had plans for her life. Plans she had hoped would one day allow her to do the thing she loved. But those dreams had ended the day she stepped foot into these four walls, and she knew when she got out she was going to have to start over.

Her job and everything had been taken from her the day she was convicted. It was daunting to think about.

Cisco looked at Felicity. "You ok?"

Her hands had slowed considerably from her fast-paced typing as she got lost in her thoughts.

"I'm sorry for what he did to you." Cisco said. He didn't have to say Cooper names. It had all been in the papers. She knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Thank you." she said.

"Hey listen. If you need help getting a job when you get out of here, I have a friend who has a tech company that could use a mind like yours." he said. "It's a fairly new company but I think with your brains and ideas you could help Caitlyn push them to where they want to be in the next five years."

Felicity looked at him with surprise. Wow, to possibly have a job when she left this place. That was beyond amazing.

Cisco looked at her, leaned over and grinned, "Plus you have a man to impress." He looked back at Oliver who was watching them both, his intense gave as unnerving as the first day she had met him.

"He's not my man." she said, trying to keep the sadness from creeping into her voice.

"Not yet." was all Cisco said. Felicity looked back at Oliver again and when their eyes met those words echoed in her head. Not yet!

The afternoon passed with Cisco being in awe and Felicity's fingers flying over the keyboards and before long it was time for dinner.

Oliver leaned over and tried to get her attention but she was so lost in the code she it took a moment for her to acknowledge him.

She stood and smiled at Cisco. "I had fun today."

"Me too." he said.

"I will see you in the morning." she said and followed Oliver out of the room. She was truly looking forward to tomorrow, her days seeming more hopeful. 

She had to thank Lyla the next time she saw her. 

She followed Oliver to the mess hall once again, the route becoming routine as everything seemed to be at the prison, and as before he took up station nearby in an area where he could see everyone. 

Felicity walked to the window and received her lunch tray, taking it to a table toward the back of the room. She saw Oliver standing near the front door, his eyes scanning the room and she tried to eat, but she wasn't hungry. Being back at a computer, a real computer, had made her feel normal again. 

Felicity was finishing up her dinner when she heard a commotion over by the front doors. She saw the guards all turn to see what was going on and stood to walk her tray to the return station. She tensed when she felt someone walk up behind her and turning saw Carters standing there, her eyes filled with an anger that had not been there before. Felicity guessed she was upset because of the times her plans had been thwarted and she grabbed a fork off of her tray gripping it tightly in her hand.

"What do you want Carter?" she asked, her voice clipped.

Carter stepped closer and sneered, "I want you to pay for my humiliation."

"That is your own fault Carter. I told you to leave me alone." Felicity said keeping her arms rigid by her side.

"Well you see Felicity. There is a problem with that. I go after what I want. I want you. But I will settle for the fact that no one else can have you either."

Before Felicity could react, she felt a searing pain in her stomach and her eyes flew open. She heard Oliver screaming her name and as she sank to her knees she saw his blue eyes looking at her with fear as she felt his arms around her and then her world went black.


	16. Chapter 16

Oliver felt like the world was moving in slow motion. He had been briefly distracted and then when he had looked back toward Felicity and saw Carter by her, he had started in her direction. But then things had happened so very fast. He had watched in horror as Carter pulled a shank and stabbed Felicity in the stomach. His world had completely stopped at that moment as memories of his mother's death had flooded back into his mind. His father telling them she was dead with tears in his eyes. Thea screaming at the top of her lungs. His world turning black, and it was happening again.

Oliver raced to her and grabbed her as she sank to the floor, her eyes wide and filled with disbelief and pain. Rage engulfed him as the guards behind him grabbed Carter and before he could stop himself, he placed Felicity on the floor, turned and knocked Carter to her knees. The guards around him grabbed his arm, and he pulled free, turning back to Felicity and gathering her close to him. He heard voices around him. Someone calling 911, someone dragging Carter from the room, and the next thing he knew they were trying to take her away from him.

He fought, not wanting to let her go, as the memories of his mother and this current moment merged in his mind.

"Sir? We need to work on her you have to let her go." he heard a voice say.

"Oliver, please, let them do their work." That was Lyla's voice, soft, caring, filled with worry and pain.

Oliver kissed Felicity's forehead before he placed her gently to the floor and then stood backing away. His eyes never left her face. 

"Please!" was all that came from his lips, his voice hoarse and pleading.

Lyla could see his distress and moved him to the side as the paramedics worked to stabilize her. The gurney was wheeled into the room, and Oliver moved quickly towards it as they loaded her on to take her to the ambulance. 

"I am going with her." he said, his voice firm and brooking no argument. The men looked at Lyla and she nodded before they raced down the hall, Oliver hot on their heels.

He had been helpless when his mother had been murdered. He had not been there; had not been able to see her. He was not leaving Felicity.

***

Oliver paced in the waiting room is eyes shifting to the door each time he turned that direction. They had been here for over an hour and he had not heard anything. He saw Lyla rush into the room and she walked over to him with concern in her eyes.

"Any word?" she asked.

"None." he said as he ran a hand through his hair, his agitation showing.

"John is parking the car. He will be up in a moment. Let me see what I can find out." Lyla patted his arm before she walked toward the nurses’ station. She had worked with Starling General on the few occasions an inmate had to be hospitalized, so she was known by the doctors and nurses.

Oliver continued his pacing. He prayed she could find something out for him. Anything that would tell him how she was doing. 

He saw John walking toward him and kept his pacing, his mind still trying to fathom that she had been stabbed on his watch. She would not die like his mother. She couldn't die.

Oliver finally sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands, but when he heard Lyla say something to John he shot out of the chair and to her side.

"Please Lyla, what did you find out?" he asked worry making his voice crack ever so slightly.

"Well from what I could find out the blade missed any major arteries, however it did knick her spleen. They had to rush her into surgery when they got here to fix the internal bleeding. They are closing her up now and she should be heading to recovery here soon. She will be in ICU overnight." Lyla said.

"Will they let me see her?" Oliver asked. He needed to see her. He needed to know she was ok.

"I will see what I can do when they get her moved and settled." Lyla said, understanding lacing her words.

Oliver sat back down and placed his hands back in his hands. Please god, let her be ok.

***

Oliver sat in the chair as beeping noises assaulted his ears. He didn't know how long he sat there. He looked at the pale figure lying on the bed and he gently took her hand in his squeezing it softly. She looked so fragile, so deathly pale. He hated that word. Death itself was something he did not like to think about. His mother's death had rocked him to his core. He knew he faced danger every day at the prison, but death never really ever entered his mind. He knew he could defend himself and up until early today he thought he could defend her. He thought he could keep her safe. He had been so horribly wrong. 

Her heard the door open as the nurse came in and she gave him a sympathetic look.

"Mr. Queen? Visiting hours are just about over." she said softly.

"I can't leave her." he said.

"I can't let you stay Mr. Queen. It is against hospital rules." the nurse said a little more sternly.

"I don't give a damn about hospital rules." he growled. He noticed her take a step back, giving him a look of fear, and he looked down and took a deep breath. They were not going to let him stay and if he tried, they would kick him out and more than likely not let him back in to see her again. He needed to go.

He stood and looked at the nurse apologetically. "I am sorry. They have my number. Will you please call me if anything changes or if she wakes up?" The nurse nodded sympathy flooding her eyes again.

Oliver leaned over and kissed Felicity gently on the forehead. "I will be back Felicity."

He turned and walked out of the room everything in his gut telling him to stay, not to leave. As he walked toward the waiting room, he saw a frantic blonde woman hurrying his way. Long blonde hair flew behind her as she ran, her tight blue dress making her movements quick and small. "My baby! Please! Can someone tell me where my baby is? How is she?" She was looking around and finally saw the nurse’s station.

"Please! Felicity Smoak! Where is she?" Oliver heard the woman say Felicity's name. This must be her mother. He guessed John had called her after the incident. He walked over and gave her a soft look. 

"Mrs. Smoak?" he asked. 

Donna Smoak turned and looked at the good-looking man standing next to her. "Yes?"

"My name is Oliver Queen, I am a guard at Starling Pen." he said. "I came in with Felicity."

Donna grabbed his arms, her eyes tearing up as she looked up at him. "Please! How is my baby?"

"She is stable. I just left her room. They are watching her in ICU overnight. The wound was pretty clean, but it did knick her spleen so they had to do surgery to stop the bleeding."

Donna almost collapsed in his arms. He pulled her close and gave her a hug. It felt good to share his worry with someone. Even if it was someone he did not know.

"Thank you, Oliver." Donna said, looking up at him as she wiped her eyes. "I took the first flight from Vegas after John called me." She stopped, covering her mouth with a shaky hand. "I thought I would not get here in time."

Oliver closed his eyes as guilt ate away at his insides. "I am sorry." he said so very low, she almost didn't hear him.

"Sorry, but why? This was not your fault." Donna gently touched his arm.

"It was my job to protect her and I didn't." he said starting to turn away.

Donna gripped his arm tighter. "Oliver. I know the job you do and the sacrifices you have made. Felicity wrote to me and told me about you.", she said and Oliver looked at her in surprise. Felicity had told her mother about him?

"This was not your fault." she said softly and gently cupped his cheek.

The nurse came around and smiled softly at Donna. "I will take you to see your daughter Miss Smoak.", she said. Donna nodded at her and then looked at Oliver one more time.

"My daughter loves you Oliver. She would not want you to blame yourself.", she said softly before she followed the nurse down the hall.

Oliver sank down in to a nearby seat in shock. Felicity loved him? Surely her mother was mistaken. She had not said anything about love. How could she love him? The prison walls did not allow love to flourish or grow. Maybe she was wrong.

However, as he sat there staring into nothing he finally admitted something to himself. Even if her mother was wrong; even if Felicity did not love him, there was one truth he was certain of at that moment.

He loved Felicity!


	17. Chapter 17

Oliver drove home slowly, his mind still reeling over the day’s events. John had told him to take the next day off, knowing he would want to be with Felicity. Before he and Lyla left John had apologized to him. He could tell John was carrying some guilt for not getting Carter out of there before she hurt Felicity. But like Mrs. Smoak had told him, it was not his fault. It was no one's fault but Carter. He was going to make sure that she got transferred far away from Starling City. John was going to send her across the country to a maximum-security prison in Oregon.

Oliver had a small feeling of satisfaction as he thought of the facility there. It had a reputation for being rough on anyone. Carter would be in for a rude awakening. As he neared his apartment, his phone beeped, and pulling to the curb he quickly grabbed it opening to his texts. It was from John letting him know the transfer had been rushed, and based on the circumstances Carter would be moved tomorrow.

Oliver walked up the stairs and unlocked his door, his body finally losing the adrenaline and he was exhausted. He was just going to catch a few hours’ sleep, shower and then get back to the hospital. Even though Felicity's Mom was there he wanted to be there himself when she woke. He wanted her to know he was there, that he had not left her.

As he slowly shed his clothes and crawled into bed, too tired to even put on his sweats, his body started shaking and soon tears were running down his face. The emotions were raw as he thought back to his Mom. He had only been 17 years old when his Mom had died. His sister had just been 13 and even though he was older it had hit him hard. The thought of his mother vulnerable and hurt had made him sick to his stomach. But he had not been allowed to dwell on such emotions. His father had basically shut down after his mother's death and so Oliver had taken on a role of father and brother. Thea had been so very young, and losing her mother had caused her to rebel and lash out. It had taken patience and love to get her back on track.

Oliver wiped the water from his face and closed his eyes. He kept seeing Felicity, her blue eyes looking at him in shock as she slid to the ground. He finally fell into a fitful sleep only to wake a few hours later sitting straight up in bed, his heart racing his body covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He had a dream of her getting stabbed over and over but in his dream, she had died. He glanced at the clock and seeing it was close to 5 a.m., he crawled out of bed and headed to the shower. He wanted to go the hospital and be there when visiting hours started. He would take Donna some coffee as well, because he was sure she had not gotten any rest.

***

Oliver texted his sister before getting out of his car and walking into the hospital, two cups of java in his hands. The Java House had been packed but he wanted to bring Donna some of the best coffee in Starling. She was going to need it. He heard his phone beep and glanced down seeing Thea asking him to lunch. He placed the coffee on the nurse's desk and responded before he asked the nurse to call ICU and have Donna come out. Since they were only allowed one visitor at a time he could not go into the room.

The nurse smiled at him, almost flirting as she said, "Mrs. Smoak's daughter was moved to a regular room this morning. It is room 304. Would you like me to take you there?" Again, she gave him an inviting smile. Oliver ignored it as he absorbed her words. Felicity was in a room. She must be doing much better.

He hurried down the hall, checking the signs and finally he came to her room. He knocked and then entered when heard Donna's voice and she smiled when she saw him. Felicity was not there and he looked around confused. 

"They took her for some tests. She woke up this morning asking for you.", Donna said with a smile.

"I am so sorry I was not here." he said aggravated. Damn. He had wanted to be here when she woke.

"Don't worry Oliver. It was like three in the morning. You could not have been here even if you wanted to be.", she said reading his mind.

"I brought you some coffee. I was not sure how you drank it so there is cream and sugar in the bag.” he said as he set the paper bag on the table near the window.

Soon there was a bustle of activity as Felicity's bed was wheeled back into the room. She looked exhausted, but she was awake and as their eyes met he saw relief enter her eyes as well as something more. 

"Oliver!" she said softly, almost a whisper. 

As the nurses got her settled in he waited a moment before walking to her bedside. He could not take his eyes off of her and he heard Donna say. "I am going to go eat some breakfast and give you guys some time." He heard the door click shut behind her, but his eyes never left Felicity.

"HI!", he said softly as she neared her bed. 

She smiled slightly shifting in the bed, but groaned as she felt a stitch pull. 

"Don't move." he said. He pulled the chair up beside her and sat down. He hesitantly placed his hand on hers and she turned her hand intertwining their fingers. "I am sorry I was not here.", he said holding her hand tight.

"My Mom told me you went home to rest." she said.

"I wanted to be here when you woke up. I wanted you to know I was here." he said.

"I knew you were here Oliver.", she said softly.

"What?" he was perplexed.

"I heard you say my name when you left yesterday. I heard you say you would be back" she said softly.

Oliver looked at her in awe. She had heard him.

"I'm sorry Felicity." he said again just looking at her. She could see something haunting in his eyes and she squeezed his hand.

"For what?"

"For not protecting you. For letting Carter get to you. Again." He looked down as if he could not look into her eyes.

"Oliver! Look at me." she said. 

He finally looked up and she could see the pain there. She knew this was reminding him of his mother and how helpless he must have felt when she died.

"This was not your fault. Carter is the one to blame." she said.

"She will be gone today. John got approval for her transfer and she is being sent to a facility far away from here."

Oliver looked at her, his eyes caressing her face and he could not help himself. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. It was a light brushing, almost a whisper of a touch, but they both felt the electricity ever present, every burning. He pulled back just in time as Donna knocked on the door and walked into the room.

"You guys will have time for sex later." Donna said, and Felicity groaned rolling her eyes. "Right now, she needs rest."

Oliver could not argue with that logic. "I need to go have lunch with my sister today. I will be back this afternoon ok?"

He waited for a moment, again just looking at her. Then he gave Donna a kiss on the cheek and left.

"Felicity my dear girl. Let me just say that if I was 20 years younger, I would be giving you a run for your money with that one." Donna fanned herself.

"Mother!!" Felicity said and winced.

"Well he is gorgeous. I swear to god Felicity if you let that one get away from you, I will personally fly down from Vegas and commit you for diminished capacity."

Felicity rolled her eyes but smiled. Oh, how she had missed her Mom. She was so very glad she was here.

***

Lyla rushed into the courthouse excitement and nervousness washing over her simultaneously. The Judge had called asking to see he regarding Felicity's case. She prayed this was the break they had been waiting for because she wanted to give Felicity some good news.

She was ushered into the Judge's chambers and shook her hand. "Your Honor."

"Lyla, please have seat." Judge Carter took a seat behind her desk opening a folder in front of her. "First of all, how is Felicity?"

Lyla folded her hands in her lap, "She is doing well actually. Luckily the blade missed any major arteries and they were able to stop the bleeding. I got word she has been moved to a room from ICU and I am going to go by and see her today." she paused for a moment. "Hopefully with some good news?"

"After deliberating this case and speaking with both counsels, I see no reason why I cannot grant Ms. Smoak and early release."

Lyla started to say GREAT when she was interrupted. 

"However, there is a stipulation that she must agree to for this happen." Lyla looked at her nodding, surely it wasn't too bad. 

"She cannot be behind a computer for the remainder of her sentence."

Lyla looked at her slightly shocked. She knew that they were probably going to keep her from writing code but no computer at all? She was not sure how Felicity was going to take the news.

"If she will agree, then we can set her release to be affective when she gets out of the hospital."

Lyla took a deep breath. She had to agree, there was no other choice.

"Fine. I will talk to her today." Lyla stood and thanked the Judge before walking out of the room.

She immediately called John to give him the good news but when she mentioned the computer stipulation he groaned. 

"You think she is going to agree to that?" he asked.

"She has to. She doesn't have a choice." Lyla said.

She drove toward the hospital and sat in her car for a moment. Then walked inside. 

Here goes nothing!


	18. Chapter 18

Oliver walked into the restaurant and saw his sister sitting at a table glancing at the menu. He walked over and leaned down kissing her on the cheek.

"Oliver, how is Felicity?" she asked, placing her menu on the table.

"She is doing great. She is in a regular room, awake and complaining when the nurses’ torturing her." he said and laughed.

"Hospitals are the worst." Thea said. 

She looked at him coming to a realization that made her smile. "You love her."

"What?" he said, looking at her surprised.

"You love her! It shows when you talk about her." Thea said gently and smiled. They placed their order before Oliver responded to her.

"I do love her." he said. He swallowed as he thought back over the last few days. 

"Oliver, what is it?" she squeezed his hand.

"Felicity's situation just made me think of Mom." he said. "It brought back so many emotions and the pain."

Thea's eyes teared up as she watched her big brother struggle with the words to say. "Mom would not want you to feel any guilt Ollie."

"I don't......" he started to say.

"I see it in your eyes Oliver. I hear it in your voice. I knew it back then. You feel guilty that you were not there for Mom. That is why you became a prison guard. You want to try to help in a situation where at one time you felt helpless."

Oliver was impressed with Thea. She was young but so very wise beyond her years. He attributed it to having to grow up so quickly when their Mom passed.

"She would want you to be happy Oliver. And this Felicity makes you happier than I have ever seen you."

"She is wonderful Thea!" he said, his eyes soft. "She makes me very happy.

"I can't wait to meet her." Thea said.

***

Lyla walked down the hospital hall to the nurse's station and then down to Felicity's room. She took a deep breath, ready to give Felicity the good news but not ready to tell her the stipulations that were being placed on her release.

A woman with long blonde hair walked over and opened the door and gave her a smile."Yes?" Donna said.

"I'm Dr. Lyla Michael's. I am the prison psychiatrist and a friend of Felicity's." Lyla said with a warm smile.

"Oh please come in. My name is Donna, I am Felicity's mother." she said opening the door for Lyla.

Felicity looked up from where she was doing a crossword and smile. "Dr. Michael's. I am so happy to see you."

Lyla walked over and gave Felicity a hug before they heard another knock on the door. Oliver opened the door and looked at everyone. "Is this a bad time? Should I come back?"

"No Oliver, actually you are right on time." Lyla said with a smile and then motioned for Donna and Oliver to move closer. "I have some good news.'

Oliver walked to the opposite side of Felicity's bed and he felt her take his hand. He gave her a reassuring squeeze as they listened.

"I just got back from seeing Judge Carter and I am extremely happy to say that you are being granted an early release Felicity." Lyla said her eyes showing how happy she was for her. Gasps were heard around the room before Donna started jumping up and down clapping her hands and stifling a scream.

"Oh my god! Are you serious Lyla?" Felicity said, looking at Oliver in shock and then back to Lyla.

"I am very serious. However......Felicity, there is a stipulation that the Judge has placed on your release." Felicity sighed. She should have known the news was too good to be true. "Judge Carter is asking that you not be allowed on a computer for the remainder of your sentence. If you agree to that term, you will be free when you leave the hospital."

Oliver looked at Lyla, still reeling from the news. She was free? He was almost in shock and he felt Felicity's hand tighten on his as she listened to Lyla's words. But then he felt her start to tense. 

"But Lyla..computers are my life. How can they ask me to stay away for another year?" Felicity asked. "It's how I make my living. What am I suppose to do?"

"I don't know the answer to that Felicity, we can work on that. We just need to get you out of Starling Pen and this is the way to do it." Lyla said, growing concerned. What would they do if she said no?

"Baby, if this gets you out of prison and home. Then you need to do this. You can do something else until your sentence is up. It's not that long, just 12 months." Donna said. She knew how stubborn her daughter could be and how much she loved computers. She prayed she made the right choice.

Oliver looked down at Felicity and saw the pain in her eyes. He remembered what she told him about remembering her Dad when she worked on the computer. They were important to her, her livelihood and they were asking her to give that up. He was ecstatic that she was being released but he also understood her pain.

"Felicity. It is just for 12 months." he said and placed his other hand over hers, caressing the backs of her fingers.

She looked around almost looking lost. Could she do that? Could she give up computers for a whole 12 months?

Lyla could see the confusion in her eyes and she did not want to compromise her recovery. "Listen, you don't have to make a decision right now. Why don't you take the evening and think about it. Talk about it. Call me tomorrow and let me know what you decide."

Felicity nodded, not able to say anything right now. She had way too much to think about. Lyla leaned over and gave her a hug before she gave a reassuring smile to Oliver and left.

"Mom, can I have a few minutes alone with Oliver?" Felicity asked. Donna smiled and nodded.

"I actually would like to go get some coffee and I think I will stop by the gift shop and get a magazine." Donna winked at Oliver before she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

Felicity gingerly sat up in bed. "Here let me help you." Oliver said and helped her sit up before he sat on the side of her bed. She still held his hand and she was not letting go.

She looked at his face seeing how tired he looked. "Did you sleep last night?" she asked and caressed his cheek.

Oliver's eyes closed at her touch. God how he had been waiting for the day they could touch each other without worrying about cameras or someone finding out their secret. He placed his hand over hers and moved her palm to his mouth placing a soft kiss to the center. Felicity smiled.

"I won't lie, I did not sleep well last night. But don't you worry about that right now. You have to accept Judge Carter's offer Felicity. I don't know that I can handle you going back to that prison." he said sincerely. 

She dropped her hand to where they were holding hands in her lap and she nodded. "I know. But how am I going to make a living? What will I do? Computers is all I have ever known."

"Cisco said that he has a friend that could use your help right? Well maybe there is some way you can work for her free-lance until you get your computer privileges back. Just because you cannot use a computer does not mean you cannot use tech." Oliver said.

Felicity's eyes grew wide with excitement and she looked at Oliver. "You are a genius." She pulled him toward her and kissed his lips, her hands cupping his face. Their kiss soon turned desperate and hungry and Oliver had to pull away. It had been awhile since they had been together but she was hurt. He was not going to risk hurting her more.

Felicity groaned in disappointment. "There will be time for that later. So what do you mean?" he asked. He was curious what she was thinking.

"The Judge said I could not use a computer, but she did not say anything about my tablet." she said with a grin.

Oliver gave her a look as if she had just spoken a foreign language. "What?"

"Oliver I can use my tablet just like a computer. It would allow me to do some work for Cisco's friend but still honor the agreement with the Judge." she said earnestly.

"You don't think the Judge will just include that in the agreement as well?" He didn't want her to get her hopes up.

"I don't know but it is worth a shot. I will call Lyla tomorrow" she said and grabbed his hands again.

"Now, my Mother will be back in a little while so our alone time is limited. Kiss me Mr. Queen before I call the nurse and tell her you are denying the patient just the medicine she needs to get better."

Oliver could not resist her, but he kept his body back and just leaned down and kissed her lips softly, once, twice, letting their lips ghost across each other with the lightest of touches. Felicity wanted more and she placed her good hand around his neck tugging him closer as her hand with the IV gently clasped his in her lap. 

"Felicity!" he groaned into the kiss. "Your hurt." he mumbled.

"I am feeling better and better with each second." she said sliding her tongue along his lower lip. He opened his mouth to her and her tongue slid along his as both sighed in complete pleasure. It had been too long between them.

Oliver broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers for a moment before they heard the door open. 

"Ok you two! Mother in the room." Donna said. "Now Oliver did you convince my stubborn daughter to take the deal before you stuck your tongue down her throat?" 

"Mother!" Felicity was mortified. Donna looked at her innocently and Oliver grinned.

"Yes Mrs. Smoak. She is going to take the deal. And for the record, she stuck her tongue down MY throat." Oliver said and stood.

Donna smiled. "That's my girl."

They spent the rest of the day talking and Oliver found he really liked Felicity's Mom. She was very outspoken, brash and did not have a filter but he loved that about her. He could see where Felicity got her boldness.

As he was about to leave for the evening the doctor came into the room. "Miss Smoak. It is good to see you sitting up and smiling." he said. He pulled out her clipboard and made a few notes before he checked her over. Oliver stood to the side out of the way and Donna moved next to him, placing her hand on his arm as they waited.

"Well. Everything looks great Felicity. I am going to submit the paperwork for you to be released tomorrow. I will contact the Dr. Michaels to let them know to arrange transport back to Starling Pen. Just make sure to take it easy for another week or two." 

Donna squealed and squeezed Oliver's arm.

"Thank you Dr." Felicity said with a grateful smile.

The doctor nodded to both Donna and Oliver and walked out of the room.

Oliver approached the bed. "I will call Lyla tonight and let her know I am taking the deal and being released tomorrow." Felicity said, then she blew out a breath. "And then I need to contact Sara and make sure it is ok to stay with her."

Oliver took her hand. "Can I come and pick you up and take you to her apartment?" he asked. 

She smiled, "You had better."

"Oliver would you be able to give me a ride to the airport tomorrow?" Donna asked.

"Mom, you don't have to leave." Felicity said.

"I have to get back to work. I took more time than I had. But I wanted to be here for you." She walked over and kissed Felicity on the head. 

"Sure Mrs. Smoak. We can take Felicity to her apartment and then I will drop you off." he said with a smile. 

He leaned down and kissed Felicity softly on the lips. "See you tomorrow beautiful."

She smiled and Oliver kissed Donna on the cheek and walked out with a wink.

"He loves you!" Donna said matter of factly.

"What? No. No he doesn't." Felicity said, trying to sound casual. He didn't love her. He had not known her long enough to fall in love with her. But she loved him. She had not wanted to admit it to herself, she had only known him for a few weeks, but she loved him. She loved him with all of her heart. So maybe him being in love with her was not so farfetched.

Could he?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was not longer, but it IS #Arrow Monday. Enjoy!

Oliver arrived early the next morning after receiving a call from Donna the night before that Felicity's paperwork had been completed and she was being released the next morning. He walked in bringing coffee and kissed Felicity softly before helping her gather her things. Donna had left Vegas in such a rush that she only had the clothes on her back and she would be lying if she didn't say she was looking forward to getting home and cleaning up.

Felicity was a little nervous as they drove to Sara's apartment. When she went to prison Felicity lost everything. Her landlord had evicted her and thrown all of her things out, only keeping pictures and a few knick knacks and her clothes and starting over was daunting. Her mother had grabbed her things and kept them for her in storage, so Oliver offered to stop by and collect them for her after he dropped Donna off at the airport.

Felicity protested as Oliver opened her car door and bending down scooped her up, determined to carry her into the apartment. Donna walked beside them fussing at Felicity to "let the man carry her" and so Felicity finally settled into his arms, admitting to herself she was enjoying being in his arms.

Luckily Sara lived on the bottom floor and she answered the door with a huge smile directing Oliver to place Felicity on the couch. Oliver took Felicity's things to the guest room as Donna fussed over her, making sure she had a blanket and pillow. She was going to miss Felicity so much but she promised to come back and visit soon.

Donna gave her a kiss and Oliver leaned down, promising to return later before he escorted her mother out of the apartment. As quiet descended, Sara walked over and sat down in a chair across from Felicity with a smile.

"I cannot tell you how happy I am that you are here Lis." Sara said. 

Felicity smiled. "Thank you for taking me in today. I promise not to be a burden."

"Oh you are no burden at all. In fact I was needing to get a roommate and you just saved me the trouble of having to find one. If you want to stay that is." Sara said. "I will warn you that I am barely here, so you would have the apartment mostly to yourself. If I am not working I am staying at Tommy's."

"Are you sure Sara?" Felicity asked concerned. "I don't have a job, furniture."

"I am not worried about the rent right now. It is paid up through the end of the year. I know it won't take long for someone to snatch you up and offer you a job and then you can start paying half. As for furniture you can use the guest room until you get what you need."

Felicity felt overwhelmed. Being released and having Sara be so kind to her was a lot to take in at the moment. But she loved Sara and so she smiled and said, "Thank you Sara. For everything."

"Now! I am starving. Let's order some lunch." Sara grinned and went to the kitchen grabbing the fast food menus. 

***

Oliver drove to the airport as Donna told him about her job in Las Vegas. She was a hostess for a casino there, and was proud of the fact she had worked herself up from a waitress. Oliver was enjoying learning more about Felicity's mom and their life in Vegas. She told him about taking Felicity to work with her when Felicity was little and how she would sit at a table and work on her laptop. He smiled as he pictured a young Felicity.

"Oliver, can I ask you a personal question?" Donna asked. After seeing her daughter with him, she knew without a doubt they loved each other. She needed to know his intentions.

"Sure.", he said, a little nervous. 

"What are your plans with my daughter? I only ask because Cooper hurt her terribly. I can't have someone hurt her like that again."

Oliver thought for a moment as he drove. What were his intentions? He wasn't even sure himself. He knew he loved her, and he knew he wanted to be with her. But beyond that?

"I love your daughter Mrs. Smoak. I want to be with her and get to know her outside the prison walls." he said. He pulled up to a red light and looked Donna in the eyes. "I would never hurt her."

Donna looked at him curiously. She could see the sincerity in his eyes and the love and she smiled. 

"My daughter loves you too Oliver, very much." She took his hand and gave him a soft smile. "You two deserve to be happy so don't waste any time."

Oliver knew she was right and he squeezed her hands before he drove on.

"Now, you and Felicity need to come and visit as soon as she is better." Donna said as they pulled to the curb. Oliver got out and walked around to open her door. She stood and gave him a tight hug and he smiled as she whispered. "I am going to take you at your word that you won't hurt my daughter. Just remember, I have connections in Vegas who can make someone disappear."

She grinned at Oliver and then walked into the airport. Oliver let out a breath and got in the car to go get Felicity's things. He was glad that car ride was over.

***

Oliver stopped and picked up Felicity's things from the storage room and then as a surprise for her, got Felicity a cell phone. She had lost everything and he knew that one small thing would make her smile. He was right. Oliver had moved the last of Felicity's things into her room and returned to the living room where Felicity was still nestled on the couch setting up her phone with a grin. Sara had gone out with Tommy and they were finally alone. No prison walls. No cameras. No taboos. Just the two of them. 

Felicity patted the couch cushion next to her and Oliver sat down smiling as Felicity nestled into his side, and he placed her phone on the coffee table. It felt right having her there, holding her and he did not want to leave.

"I should probably go and let you rest." he said, trying to be chivalrous. He really wanted to stay.

"Please don't go." she said looking up at him.

"We can't do anything Felicity. I don't want to risk pulling your stitches." Oliver said. She looked so soft, so kissable, but he had to be strong. He had to take things slow.

"I know." Felicity said and took his hand in hers as she looked into his eyes. "But you can stay until I fall asleep."

Oliver looked into her beautiful blue eyes. How could he resist her? He could not. Oliver put her phone in his pocket and then picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. She nuzzled his neck, her nose tickling just under his ear and he smiled. Felicity noted his smile and realized he had a ticklish spot.

He sat her down, placing her phone on the bedside table and pulled back the covers before helping her to the bed. He pulled the covers up over her and then sat beside her, his back against the headboard. She placed her cheek on his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist. 

"It is weird being in a bed that is bigger than a cot and not hearing "lights out!" before I try to go to sleep." she said softly.

She was struggling. He could hear it in her voice. He hugged her closer to his side. "It might take some time to feel normal again Felicity. It is alright to feel a little off right now." He gently stroked her hair and she closed her eyes finally starting to relax. He felt her body sag against him and her breathing start to even out and soon she was asleep. He could tell she was exhausted. Being in the hospital might have started to heal her wounds, but she had not gotten any rest. He wanted to stay and be there when she woke up, but that was not his place. Yet!

He gently laid her down on her pillow and tucking the covers in kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I love you!" he said.

As he walked out the door he got an idea. He was going to call her tomorrow and ask her out on a date and he had just the place to take her.


	20. Chapter 20

Felicity sat up in bed quickly, her pulse racing her eyes looking around the unfamiliar room, and then she remembered, she was at Sara's. The apartment was quiet and sunlight was streaming through the window as she gingerly climbed out of bed. She was sore and her side ached, and she wandered into the living room looking around. Oliver had gone last night and she could have sworn he told her he loved her before he left, but maybe she was dreaming.

She walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. It was her one vice and her mouth watered as she waited for it to perk. She glanced at the clock seeing it was 9:00 a.m., and realized she had slept all night. 

She walked back to her room and grabbed her cell phone, a smile playing along her lips. Oliver had bought her a cell phone. It was such a simple thing. But it meant so very much to her. He knew she had nothing and he was giving her something that was hers. Something that would help her to hopefully acclimate to being on the outside again.

She started as she heard the phone ring and she smiled when she saw Oliver's number pop up on her screen. He had placed his number in her phone before he gave it to her. 

She answered the phone. "Oliver!"

"Good Morning Felicity." he said, and she could hear the smile in his voice. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept all night." she said proudly. She had been exhausted.

"Good. Hey listen. I wanted to call for two reasons. The first was to see if you needed anything before I headed to work?"

Felicity looked around and glanced in the fridge. There was food and water, she was good. 

"I think I am good." she said.

"Ok, well the second thing I wanted to ask you was if you would like to go on a date with me this Saturday?" he said. He sounded a little nervous and Felicity smiled. She couldn't imagine him being nervous about anything.

"I would love to." she said. 

"Ok, good. I have to work until 6 pm today but I will check on you later." he said.

"Ok. Talk to you soon." she said.

"Bye!" Oliver hung up the phone as a goofy grin curved his lips. He was excited, actually excited about their date this weekend and he walked out to his car with a spring in his step.

Felicity looked down at her phone for a moment and then she froze. Crap! She had nothing to wear.

***

Thea looked around the apartments as she approached and hesitantly knocked on the door. Oliver had sent her over with a surprise for Felicity and she was excited to finally meet the girl that had won his heart. 

She waited patiently and soon the door opened. Felicity looked at the young woman standing before her and smiled politely.

"Felicity Smoak?" she said.

"Yes?" Felicity said curiously.

"Hi I am Thea Queen, Oliver's sister." she grinned.

Felicity smiled. She had heard so much about Thea from Oliver. "Oh please, come in." She stepped back to let Thea enter and noticed she was carrying a garment bag and had a box in her hands.

Thea placed them on the couch and turned to Felicity and suddenly gave her a hug. She tried not to squeeze too tight. Felicity was surprised, but eventually put her arm around the young girl’s waist.

Thea pulled back and smiled. "You don't know how excited I am to meet the woman who has turned my brother's world upside down."

Felicity smiled warily. "I don't know about that."

"Oh, I do! You are all he talks about anymore. And he gets this dreamy look on his face, which for my brother is kind of amazing since he is always broody."

Felicity laughed. Ok, she liked Thea. She was vivacious and infectious and Felicity invited her to sit down. 

"First I want to let you know why I came by. Oliver asked me to deliver these to you." she pointed to the garment bag and box. "They are for your date."

Felicity looked at her in shock and then walked slowly over to the garment bag. She reached over and pulled down the zipper and gasped. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

"I picked it out based on my brother's description of you. I hope you like it." Thea said hesitantly.

"It's gorgeous!" Felicity said lifting it out of the bag. It was a beautiful green lace dress with a black underskirt. The top was fitted and strapless, and the skirt was long, flowing to the floor.

"He sent you shoes too." Thea said excitedly and pulled out the black pumps from the box. Both the shoes and the dress were exactly her size.

"But how did he know my size?" Felicity asked in awe.

"Sara told him." she grinned. 

Felicity's eyes watered as she looked at the young woman standing next to her so very excited. 

"Oh, don't cry." Thea said and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's sit down."

Felicity placed the dress back down and walked to the couch. She sat down and wiped her eyes as Thea looked at her with a soft expression.

"You know Felicity, for the last few years my brother has been so focused on trying to help those he feels were like my Mom in prison. He felt guilty for not being there to protect her and her death hit him hard. Oliver had to grow up so fast. Our father just shut down and I was not much better. I was hurting and I rebelled in every way I could possibly find. My brother was the one who pulled me back from the edge. He rarely smiled and hardly ever dated, and then he met you." she said with soft smile.

Felicity looked at her as she listened, seeing the love Thea had for her brother as well as her sincerity.

"When he talks about you he gets a light in his eyes that I have never seen before. And just the fact that he risked everything, including his job to be with you, tells me volumes. He loves you." Thea said.

Felicity felt a warmth radiate through her chest. "I love him too." She felt a lightness enter her as she finally admitted the truth to someone.

Thea took her hands and smiled. "I think you and I are going to be great friends Felicity and if you will let me, I would love to come over and fix your hair for your date."

Felicity smiled, "I would like that."

Thea stayed for most of the afternoon as they ate lunch and slowly got to know each other. It was the most fun Felicity had in a long time and she smiled as she thought of all the trouble Oliver had gone through for her.

She heard her phone ring later that afternoon and excused herself as she saw it was Oliver. Thea settled on the couch with the popcorn they had cooked and Felicity walked to her bedroom.

“Why Mr. Queen, you have been a busy boy.” she teased.

“I see Thea arrived with the dress. I hope you don’t mind.” he said.

“It’s absolutely breathtaking Oliver. Thank you. You didn’t have to do all of that.”, she said, but he could tell by her voice she was happy that he had.

“I wanted to Felicity.”

“Would you mind if I stopped by after work?” he asked. He really wanted to see her.

“I would take it personally if you didn’t.” she said. “Oh, and Oliver? I am feeling much better.” She hung up the phone with a grin.

She could not wait to see him tonight and she most definitely could not wait for their date.


	21. Chapter 21

Felicity sat nervously on the couch as she waited for Oliver to arrive. He had called a few moments before and said he was on his way over. Sara had stopped by briefly to shower and change clothes and was on her way to Tommy's so they were going to be alone. She wasn't sure how things were going to be between them now that she was free. Would the chemistry and excitement still be there?

She heard a knock and jumped before she got up and made her way to the door. Her side was sore but felt good and she glanced through the peephole before she opened the door with smile.

Oliver leaned down and kissed her cheek before he walked in, one hand hidden behind his back.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he turned to her.

She closed the door and then faced him with a smile. "Much better thank you." 

He smiled at her and just stared and she moved trying to see behind his back. "What are you hiding?"

Oliver grinned and pulled an iPad from behind his back and handed it to her. Felicity took it reverently and looked up at him in shock. 

"I know how much your computer time meant to you and even though this is not a computer, you said you could do what you needed to with a tablet." he said seriously. 

Felicity looked down at the precious gift in her hands because this was not just a piece of technology. He had given this to her because he remembered what she said about her the computer and her father. She knew it deep down in her soul. Her eyes teared and she was speechless.

Oliver saw the emotion in her eyes it made him happy. She set the iPad down on the coffee table and then placed her hands on his face and leaning up kissed him senseless.

It only took Oliver a second to respond as he wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her close. Whatever questions each one had about their chemistry out of the prison was answered as the desire between them exploded. Felicity felt the kiss from her head to the tips of her toes and her arms tightened around his neck keeping his lips on hers. He finally pulled back his breathing fast as he gently cupped her face.

"Felicity I don't know if we should..........is it too soon?" He wanted her so bad, but he didn't want to hurt her. Felicity could see the struggle going on in his eyes and she took his hand and led him down the hallway. She walked into the bedroom, and tugged him in before she closed the door behind him and pressed him against it claiming his lips once again. That was all the encouragement Oliver needed. He leaned back against the door and pulled her body flush to his as her hands slid up under his shirt skimming along his stomach and pecs.  She wanted to see him so she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pushed it up and off, her eyes falling to his chest and looking at every single ridge. Oliver's head fell back against the door, his eyes closing as he felt her lips skim across his chest.

He looked down at her head, her blonde hair brushing against his skin and he gently started walking her back toward the bed. He wanted to take his time and do this right. Things had always been so frantic and rushed in the prison but here they could go slow. Oliver reached down and pulled her t-shirt over her head. She was not wearing a bra and he lifted his hands to gently palm her rosy peaks. They pebbled under the touch of his hands and he gently ran this thumbs over each one. He felt her shudder and he filed that away for later. He pushed her gently back onto the bed and Felicity leaned back as he removed her tennis shoes. She felt goose bumps break out on her skin as his hands skimmed up to her sweat pants. He looked up into her eyes and seeing the desire reflected there, he grabbed the waist and pulled them down her legs and off.

Felicity saw the lust fire in his eyes as he looked at her almost naked, sprawled out before him. He toed off his shoes and then undid his jeans pushing them down and off. Felicity licked her lips as her eyes roamed over his chiseled chest past his obvious erection clothed behind dark boxer briefs and over his muscular thighs. Just looking at him set her body on fire and she leaned back on her elbows as he knelt down in front of her. His hands gripped her ankles and tugged her forward until her legs were off the bed and then he slowly started to peel her panties down and off. He leaned up and kissed the bandage on her side, before he settled back on his knees and placing her legs over his shoulders and traced a finger down her slit. 

Her head fell back, her eyes closing as a moan escaped and then she felt his scruff on her inner thighs and his tongue. Her hips bucked toward him as he dragged his tongue down her center and dipped it in tasting her. Felicity's arms fell from underneath her and she gripped the bedspread in her hand as he continued to drag his tongue down and back up. She felt his arms wrap around her thighs as he parted her with his fingers and then slid his tongue inside. 

She was panting, her hips moving ever so slightly against his mouth chasing her release. She gasped as he pulled back and pushed a finger inside of her. Her hands balled into the bedspread, gripping tightly and he leaned back so he could see her face as he pushed a second finger inside and started to pump them. His thumb brushed over her clit as she moved and it caused her to cry out with pleasure. He could tell she was close and as he pumped his fingers he leaned down and sucked her clit and she shot into ecstasy as her body trembled in release. 

Oliver slowly removed his fingers and kissed his way over her hip rubbing his scruff up the middle of her chest, as she slowly floated back down from her orgasm he leaned over her and kissed her deeply. Felicity moaned as she tasted herself on his lips.

"I knew you would taste good." he said against her lips. "I have wanted to do that since the first time we were together." 

Felicity slid her hands down his chest and pushed his boxers down his legs. He sat up and pulled them off and then settled between her thighs, trying to keep his weight off of her side. She slid her hands back up to his lower back and pulled his hips to hers needing to feel him inside of her.

"I need to feel you inside of me Oliver. It has been too long." she whispered against his lips and then kissed her way down his neck to his shoulder. She nipped it gently and then tugged his hips and he slowly slid inside of her. The feel of him stretching her walls, so hard and long made her arch her hips up to meet him. He stopped when he could go no further and they both sighed with pleasure. Their eyes met as he adjusted his weight on his arms and then pulled out and slowly slid back into her warmth. Jesus! She felt so good. He tempered his response as he set a slow pace and soon they were moving in sync him giving her taking and the sensitivity of her body caused her to quickly start to climb back towards that release that they both craved. 

Oliver moaned deep in his chest as she squeezed him with her walls and she grinned against his neck. He changed the angle of his hips and Felicity gasped as it hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her. His movements grew quicker as he felt her body responding and heard her whimpers and moans, his name whispered into his ear. She gripped him tighter to her and started to feel that familiar tingle that started to take her over and when he kissed her and slid his lips down her neck and tugged her earlobe she flew into another orgasm that sent her spiraling. Oliver felt her walls pulse around him and when she leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Cum for me Oliver", he lost control. His orgasm hit swift and strong and as he worked through it he pulled out of her and shifted to her side, so his weight would not hurt her.

He kept an arm around her waist and they smiled at each other spent and content, trying to catch their breathing.

"Would you want to stay with me?" she asked shyly. This would be the first time they would spend the night together and she almost wondered if it was too soon as he paused. 

"I was hoping you would ask." he said with a grin and leaned over and kissed her lips softly. "I'll be right back."

He got up and made his way to the bathroom and Felicity watched him go with a satisfied smile, her eyes following his well muscles body as he disappeared inside. He came out a few moments later carrying a warm wash cloth and he gently cleaned between her legs before placing the cloth to the side and then helping her stand. He pulled back the covers and they both crawled inside tugging the covers up around them as she settled on his chest.

"I love you Felicity." he said and kissed the top of her head.

She pulled back and looked at him and seeing the love in his eyes she gently cupped his cheek and said, "I love you too." She kissed him gently, once, twice and then snuggled back against him as yawns overtook them both.

They soon were fast asleep.

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

Felicity sat in her robe chatting with Thea as she worked on her hair for her date with Oliver. Things had been amazing between her and Oliver since he had spent the night and they had been together every night since. Tonight was their date, and as she listened to Thea talk about her and Roy she smiled. Thea had become such a good friend to her since they met, and Felicity felt honored to have both her and Sara as her friends. Sara had helped her pick out some lingerie for tonight and Felicity was looking forward to the look on Oliver's face when he saw them. He had been so attentive since she had been injured and so caring that now she was better she wanted to do something for him. He didn't know her stitches had been removed today and she smiled when she thought of the plans she had for him later.

"All done." Thea said and swung Felicity around to look in the mirror. Felicity let out a gasp of delight as she looked at her hair. It was perfect. Thea had swept it up into a tight chignon bun in the back, low on her neck and had left some soft curling tendrils around her face. 

"Oh Thea it is perfect." Felicity said as she turned in front of the mirror to see all sides.

"I know. Right?" Thea said clapping her hands and bouncing on her feet with a big grin.

Felicity gave her a big hug. "I am so very glad we met Thea." she said feeling the slight girl hug her back.

"Me too. You are perfect for my brother and I am just glad he saw that." she said. "And his jaw is going to hit the floor when he see's you in this dress."

"I hope so." Felicity said softly.

"Well I am going to get going. I am meeting Roy for a movie in an hour. Call me tomorrow." Thea said grabbing her purse and her bag of accessories. She blew Felicity a kiss and bounced out the door. 

Felicity turned and looked at the dress lying on the bed. Oliver had not told her where they were going but based on the dress it must be somewhere very nice. She walked to her dresser and pulled out the lingerie she had purchased, a smile playing along her lips. She had specifically picked this out for tonight and she had plans for Oliver to see it up close and personal.

She put on each piece before taking the dress and sliding it carefully from the hanger. She stepped into the skirt, pulling it up and was glad she could reach the zipper as the back was barely there, so the zipper ended at her small of her back. Since the dress was off the shoulder she had purchased a black silk shawl to drape around her shoulders and to hide the back until they were at the venue. She was going to surprise Oliver several times tonight. She slipped her shoes on and looking in the mirror had to admit, she looked beautiful. Oliver had only seen her in her orange jump suit and a t-shirt and sweats so she was looking forward to seeing his face when he saw her tonight.

She walked into the living room and she felt her nerves jump into overdrive as she heard a knock at the door. She stood at the door and took a deep breath before she opened the door and there were collective gasps as they both look at each other for the first time. Felicity's legs almost buckled as Oliver stood before her in a black and white tuxedo, the cut of which made her mouth water. Gorgeous was not even good enough to describe just how he looked. Her eyes traveled over him from head to toe and when she looked back up at his face she felt a swell of desire shoot right to her center.

Oliver's breath was literally taken when Felicity opened the door. She looked stunning and he was at a loss for words. He literally could not speak and when their eyes finally met. he almost said fuck it and picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. But he kept his cool and finally he was able to speak, but his voice was raspy. 

"Felicity. You look absolutely stunning." he said.

She smiled shyly and said, "So do you."

He stepped forward and leaned down to kiss her gently on the cheek. He didn't want to smear her lipstick. 

Felicity grabbed her matching clutch from the table and smiled. "Are you going to tell me where we are going now?" 

She walked out the front door, Oliver close behind and as she turned to lock her door, he stepped up behind her and whispered into her ear, "It is a surprise." She shivered from the feel of his breath on her ear, and she took the elbow he offered her and walked with him to the car that was waiting.

He had decided to Uber tonight because he wanted to give his full attention to her. They crawled into the back and soon were off and Felicity looked out the window trying to figure out where they were going.

Felicity's eyes grew wide when the car pulled up to one of the most exclusive hotels in Starling City and Oliver slipped out of the car before leaning down to offer her his hand. She took it and stepped out seeing the camera's lining the red carpet that led into the hotel. Cameras flashed as they entered, and when she saw the poster board that stated the event she stopped and looked at it in wonder. 

Oliver stepped up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Cisco helped me to get an invitation for you."

The board said, "Tech Titans Awards Gala" and it was a gathering of the top technical minds and companies in the United States. Everyone who was someone in technology today would be attending and Felicity turned to Oliver in wonder. 

Oliver gave her a soft smile, "We both thought these people would be missing out if they did not meet you."

As she stepped closer to kiss him thank you they both heard a squeal and Cisco came running up looking dapper in his own tuxedo.

"Felicity! You made it." he said and grabbed her and hugged her tight. 

Oliver rolled his eyes as Cisco took her arm and started pulling her toward the ballroom. "I have so many people I want you to meet." he said. Felicity stopped him and turned to Oliver. She removed her shawl and handed it to him and when she turned to follow Cisco into the room, she glanced back over her shoulder with a sexy wink as Oliver's jaw dropped to the floor. Her dress had no back. The beautiful lines of her back and her smooth skin were exposed and Oliver hurried to the coat room to check her shawl before he almost ran to her side. He was not letting her out of his sight. He lifted his hand to her back and he felt a delicious shiver course through her as his hand touched her skin. 

"We are going to have a serious talk about this dress later Miss Smoak." he whispered into her ear.

She turned and put her lips to his ear, "Oh I am counting on it Mr. Queen." She tugged on his ear with her teeth and Oliver had to fight his body’s response before he embarrassed them both.

Cisco led her through the room and approached a young blonde woman who was speaking to a group of men. 

"Caitlyn! She's here." he said and the woman excused herself from the group and approached them with a smile.

"Caitlyn Snow, I would like you to meet THE Felicity Smoak." Cisco said with a goofy grin.

Caitlyn and Felicity shook hands and then Oliver introduced himself as Cisco stared at Felicity.

"So, Felicity, Cisco tells me that you are one of the brightest computer minds to come out of MIT in a decade." she said warmly.

"Oh I don't know about that. But I know my way around computers." Felicity said humbly.

"Don't be so modest." Cisco said and looked at Caitlyn. "She helped me to revamp the security system at the prison and with the protocols and algorithms she put into place, it practically runs itself." he said almost in awe as he thought about it.

"Cisco told me you were sent to prison because your boyfriend stole some code and used it illegally." Caitlyn said, and Oliver felt Felicity tense beside him. His arm was around her waist and he squeezed her hip, letting her know she was not alone. She could handle this.

She lifted her chin, trying not to be ashamed, "He stole my code and used it to steal money, then turned on me for a deal." she said 

Caitlyn looked her over with an approving eye. "I like you Felicity. I could use a strong, intelligent mind like yours at my company. There are so few strong, intelligent women in this industry, that I had my eye on you before Cisco ever said a word." Felicity looked at her in shock and Oliver grinned.

Caitlyn handed her a card. "Come see me on Monday and we can talk." Cisco was beside himself clapping his hands and grinning like a loon as Felicity stared at the card and then back at Caitlyn. 

"Thank you for not judging me and my situation." she said. 

"Don't thank me just yet. I should warn you I saw Cooper Seldon here tonight."

Felicity stiffened and looked at her in shock. "But how did he get an invitation?" she asked stunned.

"I don't know but I will tell you this, he's not very well received in the industry so whoever brought him is someone on the fringes." she said. Felicity knew exactly what she meant. There were some tech experts who were on what they called the "fringes" because they were not above using the black market and other questionable means to meet their goals. 

Caitlyn patted her arm and then walked away to work the room. Felicity looked up at Oliver with anger and a little bit of fear in her eyes. He pulled her to the side, concern written all over his face.

"Felicity, we can leave if you want." he said softly. 

"No! Why should he get to go one with his life as if nothing happened while I have to hide in shadows? I did nothing wrong." she said, and he nodded and cupped her cheeks giving her a soft kiss.

"Just remember I am right by your side." Their eyes met briefly and then she placed her arm through his as he led her over to the bar. They each ordered a drink and she glanced around the room. Everyone who was anyone in the industry was here and she smiled when she saw one of her professor's from MIT making his way over to her.

They started to talk and Oliver took that moment to let his eyes wander around the room. He saw Cisco and excused himself to go to speak to him. Oliver walked over to Cisco and indicated he wanted to speak with him for a moment.

"What's up?" Cisco asked, curious.

"Do you know what Cooper Seldon looks like?" Oliver asked. 

"I would know that sleaze anywhere. He was in all the papers when Felicity was on trial." Cisco said, his voice dripping with disgust.

"If you see him I want you to tell me immediately." Oliver said, his look to Cisco telling him Oliver had a few words for Cooper.

Cisco glanced around the room, and then pointed  towards the bar. "He just walked up to Felicity." Oliver's head whipped around and he saw a young, lanky brown haired guy in a three piece suit approaching Felicity and his eyes narrowed with rage. He headed their way.

***

Felicity had enjoyed speaking with Professor Ingles after such a long time. He had been one of her favorite professors during college and when he said he felt she should not have gone to prison, he soared to the top of her list. As they finished their conversation Felicity turned to take a sip of her drink and she felt rage flow through her veins when she saw Cooper approaching her. He looked impeccable in a three piece suit, but if you looked in his eyes they were cold with a touch of arrogance.

"Felicity." he said in surprise. "I heard you got released, but I never expected to see you here."

Felicity wanted to claw his eyes out. "No thanks to you Cooper." She didn't smile and her voice dripped ice.

"Oh come on Fel. I was just trying to make money. That's what this is all about." he said with a cold smile that did not reach his eyes.

She turned and hissed, "You sold me out Cooper. I loved you and you stole from me and sold me out at the first chance you got."

"It was nothing personal" he said arrogantly. "Why don't we let bye-gones be bye-gones and let me get you a drink." he said.

She slapped his face. How dare he! He was acting like he didn't take everything from her; like he did not change her life forever.

He went to step up to her his eyes blazing with fury when Oliver stepped between him and Felicity and Cooper looked up into eyes that had a deadly glint.

"You so much as look her way again this evening Seldon and I will put you on the ground." Oliver's voice was deadly and Cooper took a couple of steps back. He glared at Felicity around Oliver but she stepped up and when Oliver tried to stop her she gave him a reassuring look before she stepped beside him and glared at Cooper.

"You took everything from me Cooper. My life, my job, my freedom. I loved you and you almost destroyed me." she said. "But see the key word there is almost." She took a menacing step toward him and the look in her eyes coupled with Oliver's large, looming presence made him take another step back. 

"Watch your back Cooper, because I am coming for you. I am going to make a name for myself in this industry and then I am going to rip you and whatever company you are working for apart." she said. 

He looked into her eyes one more time before he looked around the room. Seeing that they were drawing attention he finally turned and walked away.

Felicity let out a breath. She had been wanting to do that since the moment she got sentenced and now that she had, it was as if the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders. She turned to Oliver and saw the concern in his eyes mixed with lingering anger.

"Are you ok?' he asked softly.

She smiled one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen and she looked down at Caitlyn's card before she looked back at him.

"I am the best I have been in months." she said and then leaned up and kissed him.

 


	23. Chapter 23

Oliver looked at this amazing woman who had endured so much in the last year and his eyes narrowed as he looked up to see Cooper laughing and talking as if he had not a care in the world. Oliver glanced around and seeing Cisco and Caitlyn he excused himself for a moment.

He walked over and Felicity noticed him whispering and talking with them before Caitlyn pointed someone out. Oliver turned his head and looked in that direction and thanking Caitlyn and then nodding to Cisco, he made is way over to the gentleman. The man was tall, handsome and surprisingly young for his position and when Oliver walked up the man turned to him with a curious look. 

"Oliver Queen." Oliver said, holding out his hand to him.

They shook hands as the man said, "I know who you are. Ray Palmer. What can I do for you Mr. Queen?"

"You are the Director of Tech Titan's, is that correct?" Oliver asked. 

"Yes, not to toot my own horn but I started the Tech Titans." Ray said with a smirk. "My company is the largest in the industry and I wanted a way to get all of the great minds of technology together in one room."

"If you are interested in great minds then I am sure you have heard of Felicity Smoak." Oliver said, watching Ray's reaction. He was hoping his plan would work, but it all depended on Ray.

"Yes, Miss Smoak was one of the most brilliant minds of her class. I had my eye on her for recruitment before she went to prison." Ray looked around the room. "I heard she got released. Is she here?"

"Yes, she is and I would like for you to talk to her. Can you spare us a few moments of your time?" Oliver asked.

"Absolutely. I would enjoy meeting Miss Smoak." Ray motioned for Oliver to lead the way and the followed him over to where Felicity was waiting. She looked up in surprise. She recognized Ray Palmer right away.

"Felicity, I would like for you to meet Ray Palmer. He is the Director of Tech Titans." Oliver said. He moved to her side and put his arm around her. It was a subtle move but one that told Ray exactly who she was with at the party.

"Felicity. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Ray said as they shook hands. "I was happy to hear you were released."

"Thank you, Mr. Palmer." she said.

"Please call me Ray." Ray said with a smile. "Mr. Queen said you both wanted to talk to me. How can I help you?"

Felicity looked at Oliver confused and then Oliver leaned down to her ear. "I think a certain person that is at this party needs a reality check." He pulled back and gave her a knowing look. 

Felicity turned to Ray with a determined gleam in her eye. "Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

Ray gave her a surprised look and then motioned for her to follow him. 

"Are you coming Oliver?" she asked when he did not follow. 

"I think you got this Felicity." his smile wide and proud.

She kissed him soundly before she grinned and followed Ray. This was something that she had wanted to do from the day she was convicted. Everyone needed to know exactly what type of person Cooper was and if they could get him black balled from this and other tech events, it would be a little bit of sweet justice. 

Oliver ordered a drink and when Caitlyn and Cisco walked his way, he held his drink up in a toast to them both. He could not have gotten Felicity to this party and talking to Palmer without their help. Caitlyn and Cisco grinned and Cisco held up his hand for a high five from her. Caitlyn just rolled her eyes and walked away with a smile.

Cisco walked over to Oliver and ordered himself a drink as he looked at Oliver with a curious look. "You think this will work?"

"I sure as hell hope so." Oliver said.

***

Ray led Felicity down a hallway to an empty office and walking in turned to her. "So, what can I help you with Miss Smoak."

"Cooper Seldon", she said and he looked intrigued.

"What about him?" Ray asked.

"Do you know my story Ray? My WHOLE story?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, no. I was traveling quite a bit when it all happened. But I do remember hearing about your conviction and thinking what a terrible travesty it was." he said sincerely.

"I was dating Cooper Seldon at the time. We met in college and were in love. Or at least I thought we were in love." she said as she remembered back. "He talked me into working on a code that could extract data from any technology source anywhere in the world, saying it could be used for good things like defense. Then he stole my code and basically used it to start stealing from banks. He changed it slightly so that the withdrawals were not very big, but eventually over time the banks noticed. The FBI was able to back trace his footprint and he was arrested."

Her eyes turned cold as she looked at Ray. He looked dumbfounded. 

"In exchange for a plea deal and a reduced sentence he told the FBI that I was the creator of the code and that I had been in on the whole thing." she said. "I was arrested, convicted and sentenced to two years in prison while he basically got a year probation."

Ray was shocked. He did not know about all of this, his eyes narrowed as she continued. 

"I was not involved in the theft Ray. He betrayed me." she said with conviction. "And now he is going around, living his life as if he did nothing wrong. That is not justice." she said. 

"I agree Felicity, but what can I do at this point?" he asked. 

"You can black ball him from this event and every other technology event moving forward. You know how tight knit the technology community is here in Starling and worldwide." she said. "Plus, and I mean this in the nicest way, but I don't think it would look very good to your investors if they found out a known tech criminal was attending your events." 

She didn't say it as a threat and Ray looked at her curiously. "You would be correct. I think it would scare away some of the best technology companies from attending because they would be concerned their tech would be stolen." he said.

He didn’t know why he believed her but something in her face and demeanor told him he could trust her.

They looked at each other with understanding and discussed a plan and Felicity and Ray both felt it was exactly what Cooper needed.

"Felicity, can I ask you a personal question?" Ray said, intrigued by her. She was smart and very beautiful, a rare combination.

"Sure." she said. She was a little nervous about what he was going to ask her, but she looked at him and plastered on a smile.

"Would you consider coming to work for me at Palmer Tech? I could use someone like you and I had my eye on you after you graduated. I would love to have you on my team." he said. 

She knew he meant what he said, but she was excited about working with a woman and Caitlyn's company seemed like a good fit.

"While I am very flattered, I already have a job lined up with Snow Tech." she said. 

"Well if something happens and you decide you want to try something different, please give me a call." He pulled out a card from his jacket and wrote something on it before he handed it to her. "That is my personal cell number."

He gave her a hopeful, interested smile, but Felicity did not even notice. She was ready to get back to Oliver and get the evening over so they could be alone. He had done so much for her and she was going to make sure he was happily rewarded.

"Well, let's go take care of one Cooper Seldon." Ray said and motioned her ahead of him.

Felicity smiled as she walked out. She found Oliver and walked over putting her arm through his and leaning up to give him a kiss.

“You, Mr. Queen, have been a very good boy. That shall be rewarded later tonight.” She said with a sexy grin.

Oliver’s eyebrow rose and a smirk crossed his lips. “I am guessing the talk went well.”

“Very.” She said.

Cooper was not going to know what hit him.


	24. Chapter 24

Felicity stood with a smug look on her face as she watched Ray approach Cooper. Cooper had been entertaining some people at a table and when Ray walked up, Felicity could not hear his words but she saw Cooper's face fall immediately. She saw the people around them start to look their way as Cooper tried to get a word in edgewise but Ray was not having it. She smirked when she saw Cooper's face turn bright red as two security guards approached and started to lead him toward the front door. He turned toward Felicity fighting the guards hold and stalked toward her.

"You fucking bitch!" he said. But before he could get near her Oliver moved quickly and decked him. 

Cooper fell to the floor and Oliver looked to the security guards. "Get this piece of shit out of here before I tear him apart."

The men took Cooper by his arms and drug him out of the room, and Felicity looked at Oliver in shock, his face slowly losing its anger as he approached her. She grabbed him and kissed him deeply when he drew near and when the kiss broke Oliver looked at her in surprise.

"What was that for?" he asked as he held her loosely in his arms. "And for the record I am not complaining."

"That was for believing in me, for trusting me and for standing up for me." she said softly.

"I love you Felicity. I will always stand up for you." he said and Felicity's eyes filled with tears.

She kissed him once again and then whispered in his ear. "I love you too."

He smiled down at her and then pulled back and took her hand. "May I have this dance Miss Smoak?"

She couldn't speak, her emotions clogging her voice, so she nodded with a smile. He took her hand and pulled her into his arms as they started swaying on the dance floor. The rest of the evening was spent gazing into each other's eyes and when it was time to go she saw Ray making his way over to them.

She looked at him with a grateful smile. "Thank you Ray." Felicity gave him a warm smile. 

"You don't need to thank me Felicity. You practically saved this event from bad press. I owe you one." He smiled and turned to Oliver. "Mr. Queen." 

"Oliver, please." Oliver said and held out his hand.

"Your a lucky man Oliver." Ray said. 

"Believe me, I know." Oliver said. "Thank you for everything Ray." Oliver's voice was sincere and Ray gave him a smile before he turned and walked away.

"Now get me home Mr. Queen. I need to get you out of those clothes." Felicity teased with a grin.

They walked out to the curb and Oliver kept her close to his side as they waited for a car. He was looking forward to the rest of the night.

***

Oliver and Felicity entered his apartment and Felicity set her bag down on the table and turned to him. He looked so very handsome and she was not going to lie, seeing him deck Cooper had been hot. He closed and locked the door and when he turned he saw Felicity sauntering toward him. She looked so stunning, so sexy that he could not move. 

"Now Mr. Queen. Come with me." She took his hand and led him toward the bedroom. He had spent the time since they met taking care of her, so tonight she was going to take care of him. She walked into his bedroom and motioned for him to sit down on the bed. His eyes turned dark as she turned her back to him and slowly unzipped her dress. Oliver's body tightened with desire when he saw black garters and thigh high stockings underneath her dress.

She glanced at him over her shoulder and then let the dress fall to her feet. Oliver's mouth went dry as he saw her standing there, the lines of her beautiful back leading down to the most perfect ass he had ever seen. The lace of the garter against her alabaster skin was a temptation he was trying very hard to resist, but when he looked down and saw her legs flowing down to her heels his body hardened immediately. 

She smirked as she saw his face looking at her body hungrily and she let her hands slide up the backs of her thighs to rest on the gentle slope of her ass. 

"How do you want me Mr. Queen?" she asked. 

Oliver swallowed, Jesus he could think of a dozen of ways he wanted her and some of them were forbidden in certain countries. 

She turned and sauntered closer, her hips moving seductively and his eyes followed each sway of her hips. She reached for his bow tie and tugged it loose and Oliver looked up at her before he let his hands finally touch her. He rested them on her hips and she pulled out his tie before loosening the top two buttons of his shirt. However when she pushed his jacket off his shoulders and saw he was wearing suspenders, Felicity's nipples hardened and her body clenched. Oliver saw the reaction her body was having and he fought the urge to lean forward and lick each hard nub. 

"Oh Mr. Queen. The things we can do with these....", she let her fingers slide down his suspenders and she finally tugged him to his feet. She pulled him forward by his suspenders and kissed him deeply, letting her mouth tug at his bottom lip before she broke the kiss. 

Oliver had been silent, seeing her rendering him speechless but soon he was turning them both and he let his lips whisper against her ear. "You asked me how I want you?" Felicity's body clenched again wanting to feel him inside of her. "I want you panting and saying my name, like the most hedonistic chant you have ever heard." Then he suddenly turned her and she felt his chest against her back and his erection pressing into her ass. 

He bent her over the bed and slid a hand between her legs and she gripped the bed as she felt his fingers slide underneath the thin scrap of lace that were her panties. She wiggled her hips as a desperate ache started in her core at his touch. 

"Please Oliver", she whispered and he smirked.

"That is a good start." He looked at her ass as she arched her back and not able to control his need of her any longer, he undid his pants and lowered his zipper. When Felicity heard him undoing his pants she whimpered softly, the anticipation too much. She felt him slide his cock between her legs and along her slit and she reached her hands up and pinched her nipples as she moaned his name.

"Oliver...."

He pulled back and when he pressed in again he pushed all the way inside of her. 

She heard curse words spill from his lips as he felt how tight and wet she was and soon he was thrusting into her his hands holding onto her hips. He was moving her on and off his cock at a determined pace and soon she was saying his name every time he thrust into her hard. She gripped the bed as he pushed into her over and over and she heard a groan  escape him as he started pushing her harder toward release. 

"Oliver!" she screamed as he thrust particularly hard and when he reached around and fingered her clit she started trembling and her body clenched his cock as her orgasm hit her.

"Oh fuck!" he said and he pushed into her hard and suddenly his cum was releasing into her as his fingers gripped her hips hard. She knew she would probably have bruises and the thought made her smile. She wanted him to mark her as his, the thought of seeing evidence of their time together made her warms inside.

He leaned over her and gently kissed her neck as she felt him grow soft inside of her and as he pulled out she whimpered softly. She straightened as he walked to the bathroom and cleaned up before returning and doing the same for her. She smiled softly as she watched him and when he was done she stood and undressed him. Kissing every single inch of skin she revealed. 

"That was amazing Mr. Queen. But our night is not yet over." she said with a seductive grin. After giving him some time to recover she made him lay back on the bed and soon he was chanting her name as she sucked and licked him to release.

The fell to sleep exhausted in each other’s arms a few hours later, I love you's their last words to each other.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is going to be coming to an end soon. There are still a few chapters left but I wanted to take a moment and thank everyone who took this journey with me. It was fun to explore a reversal of prison and I am glad you guys enjoyed it as much as I did.
> 
> Again thank you so very much!!

Oliver kissed her goodbye as he left for work that Monday morning. Felicity was excited because she was meeting with Caitlyn today and the thought of getting back to work was energizing. She stood looking in her closet as she tried to decide what to wear. She had bought a few clothes and she knew she had something she could wear but it also made her realize that if she was going to work for Caitlyn she needed to spruce up her wardrobe even more.

Pulling out a simple blue dress with short cap sleeves and a v-neck that led down to a fitted waist and then flowed around her knees, she quickly put on what little make-up she normally wore and brushed out her hair. She pulled it up into a tight pony-tail, which was her preference for when she was working. It kept the hair out of her face and was quick and simple. Pulling on the dress she slipped into a pair of black pumps and when she looked in the mirror she was happy with her appearance. 

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of the coffee that Oliver had brewed and she smiled as she drank a cup. He was so wonderful, so very perfect that sometimes she had to pinch herself to convince herself he was real and he was really hers. She loved him so much and she looked forward to seeing him later that evening. They had been spending every single night together between apartments and Felicity had started to think more and more about asking him to move in together. But she would think about that later. Right now she needed to get to Caitlyn's office and so she called an Uber and soon she was on her way.

Felicity stepped out of the car, paying the driver and looked up at the office building impressed. Snow Technologies was a fairly new business but in the five years they had been in business they had grown at a rapid pace. Most people attributed that to Caitlyn who was known to be smart and cunning when she needed to be. She had recruited some of the best minds in the industry and Felicity felt honored to be among those she wanted working for her.

Felicity approached the security desk and gave her name and soon she was on the elevator heading up the 20th floor to Caitlyn's offic. As the elevator doors slid open she looked up to see a woman sitting behind the receptionist desk and she looked up at Felicity with a smile.

"Hi, Can I help you?"

"Yes, I am here to Caitlyn Snow. The name is Felicity Smoak." Felicity glanced nervously around. The office was quite utilitarian and clean and Felicity found it fit what little she knew of Caitlyn.

"Oh yes Miss Smoak, Miss Snow is expecting you. Please have a seat and I will buzz her." The lady smiled and picked up her phone and Felicity walked over and took a seat in the reception area.

A few moments later Felicity heard heels tapping across the floor and she turned and saw Caitlyn approaching her with a wide smile.

"Felicity! I am so glad you are here." She gave Felicity a hug and after a surprised second Felicity returned it. Caitlyn seemed more relaxed here and Felicity found herself warming to her.

"Come. Let's go chat in my office." Caitlyn turned and told the receptionist to hold her calls as she led Felicity to her office. It was a modern office with glass and metal and Caitlyn closed the door behind them before they sat down to talk. 

"Thank you for seeing me Caitlyn. You don't know how much I appreciate it." Felicity said, uncertainly.

"You don't have to thank me Felicity. I have had my eye on you for awhile." Caitlyn said, surprising her. "You have been at the top of my list since that rat Cooper screwed you over. I was just waiting for you to be released."

"But you didn't even know me." Felicity said.

Caitlyn leaned across her desk, "I didn't need to know you Felicity. There are two things I know in this business. One is that there are very few smart women who can excel in this industry and two if you find one you hire them, no questions asked."

"So here is the deal. I want you to come work for Snow Technology as my right hand. I know you are on probation from a computer for another year but we can work around that." Caitlyn said flippantly. "I want you to take a look at our tech and our projects and give me suggestions and ideas on how we can improve and make them better or faster. We are doing good in the industry but we could do better."

"That is a lot of faith to have in me Caitlyn." Felicity looked her straight in the eye. "But I promise you will not regret it. I am good at what I do and technology is my second love. I have worked with electronics since I was young and it is a passion that keeps me going."

Caitlyn grinned, "You said it was your second love. What is your first?" Caitlyn asked as if they were the closest of girlfriends dishing about their love lives. 

Felicity grinned, and blushed, "Oliver."

Caitlyn laughed, "Well that is a first love I cannot argue. The man is gorgeous and crazy about you. The way he looks at you. It's what all women aspire to have."

They continued to work out the details deciding Felicity would start the following Monday allowing her to complete the on boarding process and hiring paperwork. Felicity left with a spring in her step and she decided she wanted to celebrate with Oliver. But first she was having lunch with Cisco and then she had someone she wanted, no needed to go see.

***

Oliver glanced at the inmates as they filed past for lunch. The other guards had been teasing him because there was not a day that passed that he did not show up to work with a huge smile on his face. He never told them why, he just kept that little nugget to himself. Felicity was that reason. They had been spending every night together the last few days and it was the happiest he had ever been. 

He smiled to himself as he thought about the plans he had for her tonight. She was meeting with Caitlyn today about a job and Oliver, knowing she would ace it, wanted to celebrate with her tonight. He also wanted to ask her to move in with him. The thought of having to wake up without her by his side made his heart ache. He just hoped she felt the same way and would say yes.

He followed the inmates down to the mess hall and thought of what all he needed to do for tonight. He wanted it to be special.

***

Felicity walked up to the security gate with a nervous ache in her chest. It was her first time coming back to the prison and seeing the walls and barbed-wire as well as the locks made her  jaw clench as she tried to keep her anxiety down. The guards walked her through to wait in the visitor's area and as Felicity waited she pushed down the nausea that threatened to claw it's way up her chest. 

She let out a sigh of relief as she saw Lyla walking toward her with a warm smile and when she engulfed her in a hug, Felicity felt her anxiety starting to ebb away. She was free this time and could leave whenever she chose. She needed to remember that.

Lyla led her down the hall toward her office and as they passed the guard's office, she looked in and saw Oliver. Their eyes met and she read surprise in his gaze before she followed along quickly. She did not tell Oliver she was going to see Lyla today. In fact it had been a spur of the moment decision but it was one she was starting to be glad she did. She needed to face this monster in her life and walk away with the weight of her time here off her shoulders. She was free now, and soon she would be free of this place.

They walked into Lyla's office and she closed the door behind them as Felicity sat down and gave her a soft smile. 

"Oh Felicity, it is so very good to see you. How are you doing?"

"I am wonderful Lyla. Did Oliver tell you I had a meeting with Snow Technologies today? I start with them on Monday." Felicity felt the pride of that statement seep up into her face and the smile that beamed forth was proud. 

"Oh my gosh Felicity! That is such wonderful news. I mean I have been keeping up with you through Oliver but this is fabulous to hear. And I am so very glad you came by to see me."

"Lyla you and John were a big part of why I am free. I will never forget that. You two will always be two of my closest friends." she said and she felt tears prick her eyes. They had believed in her when no one else had. They had fought for her when no one would fight. They were her heroes.

Lyla gave her a soft smile. "How are you acclimating to the outside?" Lyla knew the problems inmates faced once they were back on their own. No matter how long they had been in prison sleeping was the number one issue for all of them.

"It is getting better. I find I sleep best when Oliver is with me." Felicity gave a soft smile. "He makes me feel safe and that was something I had been missing."

"Well if you need to talk and work through anything please do not hesitate to call me. I can help you professionally but I also want to be there as your friend." Lyla took a card and wrote down her cell number.

"Here is my cell number. Why don't we meet for lunch next week after your first day back to work."

"I would love that." Felicity said with a smile.

"So you and Oliver are still going strong hu?" Lyla said with a grin. "I knew from day one you two would hit it off."

Felicity gave her a strange look. "You assigned him to be my guard on purpose didn't you?"

Lyla smiled, "I did."

"Why?" Felicity was genuinely curious.

"Do you remember the first time you had an anxiety attack Felicity? It took us hours to get you to calm down. I was concerned because the stress it was putting on you was overwhelming. Then you told me that Oliver had calmed you down after the incident in the yard." She gave Felicity a knowledgeable look. "I knew right then that he was the one you needed around you. Something about him kept you calm, gave you peace."

Felicity let a soft smile curve her lips. "He does all of that. He is so wonderful Lyla. After what happened with Cooper I was sure I would never find happiness or love for a long time. Oliver was an unexpected, wonderful surprise.”

Lyla and Felicity had a nice talk. Felicity found she had missed Lyla's wisdom and understanding and she was glad she had made the visit. They heard a knock at the door and when Lyla called for them to enter they looked up to see Oliver's face. 

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Actually yes, I need to go talk to John." Lyla stood from her desk and gave them a warm look. "Behave you two." She slipped out the door closing it behind her.

"Felicity, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I wanted to stop by and see Lyla. I wanted to thank her and John for everything they did for me. I would not be free if it were not for them. And you!"

Oliver understood what she was saying. As much as he hated to see her back in this place she had come as a free woman and she would be walking out the same.

He took her hands in his, "I am guessing your meeting with Caitlyn was good." he teased.

"Oh Oliver! It was amazing. I cannot even begin to tell you. I start Monday." She threw herself into his arms and he held her close, his eyes closing as the woman he loved more than life itself was finally realizing her dream, her worth and she was happy.

"Hey. Listen. I want you to call Thea and go pick you out a dress for dinner tonight. I have something special planned." he said with a soft smile. "I will call you later and pick you up around 6:30."

She smiled back at him, "I have something planned for you too. I will see you then." 

She kissed his lips and they walked out of Lyla's office toward the exit. As Oliver watched her leave with a smile on his lips he found he could not wait to ask this wonderful woman to be with him. He knew they were not ready for marriage just yet, but as she turned and smiled over her shoulder before walking out the door he was finding that particular idea appealing to him more and more.


	26. Chapter 26

Felicity looked at herself in the mirror for the fifth time, smoothing her hands down her skirt of the new dress she and Thea had chosen earlier that day. It was a simple knee length dark pink wrap dress with short sleeves and even though she would not call it sexy, Felicity felt good in it. It was simple and elegant and from what Thea knew of the evening it was exactly what she needed. Felicity had tried to bribe Thea into telling her Oliver's plans but she would not budge.

Felicity looked at the small wrapped box sitting on her bed and a smile curved her bright pink lips. Oliver was surprising her with dinner tonight but she had a surprise for him as well, and she took a deep breath and picked up the box, praying she would have the nerve to give it to him when the time came.

She walked into the living room and slipped the box into her purse as the doorbell rang. She looked out the peephole and hitched her breath as she did every time she saw Oliver in a suit. He looked so very handsome. He was wearing a dark blue two-piece suit with a crisp white shirt and Felicity laughed as she looked at his tie. It was almost the color of her dress and Felicity smiled as she opened the door. Thea must have had a hand in picking his tie and despite the fact it was quite loud he was wearing it proudly.

Oliver's eyes slid over her appreciatively as she opened the door and he stepped in kissing her softly on the lips. 

"You look beautiful as always." he said as he stepped into the room.

She closed the door behind him and turned to him with a tender smile. "You look beautiful too....I mean handsome." she said, flustered. He always seemed to do that to her.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. 

She nodded and picked up her purse, and taking a deep breath walked out the door. Oliver took her keys and locked the door behind them before handing them back to her and walking her to his car.

"So, are you going to tell me where we are going?" Felicity asked as he helped her into the car.

"Nope. It is a surprise." He hurried around and climbed into the passenger seat and as he shifted and pulled out onto the road, he reached over and grabbed her hand. She pulled his hand into her lap and held it between hers as she looked around trying to figure out where they might be going.

Oliver kept glancing at her out of the corner of her eye as he waited for her to realize just where he was heading and as he pulled up and parked Felicity laughed. 

"This is your apartment." 

Oliver grinned and hurried around to open her door. He took her hand and kissed the back gallantly as he smiled. 

"Yes, it is!". 

He led her to his door and unlocked it before pushing it open and placing his hand at her back. Felicity walked in and gasped as she saw what he had done. The place was lit with candles and soft lighting and hearing the soft music and the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen she looked at him in awe.

"Oliver. When did you do all of this?" she asked placing her purse on the couch.

"Well I had some help from Thea since I couldn't leave candles burning unattended." he laughed. 

He walked over and took her hands in his, his tone turning serious. "Now, please come sit down." He led her over to the table and sat her down, placing a kiss to her shoulder as he pushed in her chair. He then walked into the kitchen and took two warm plates out of the oven. The smell was amazing and when he set her plate in front of her, she looked at him in awe.

"Please don't tell me you cooked this." she said. 

"I did." Oliver said with a shy grin. "I know you told me it was your favorite so I hope you like it."

She looked down to see homemade cheese ravioli in a tomato sauce with fresh vegetables and bread. She picked up her fork and took a bite and when she moaned with just how good it was, Oliver grinned, despite the fact she had him shifting in his seat. 

"Oliver this is incredible." she said. 

He poured her a glass of red wine and they ate in comfortable silence. Felicity was amazed at this man and the fact he could cook was the icing on the cake. As they finished their food, Oliver stood and took the plates to the kitchen. As he was putting them into the dishwasher, she walked over and took the box from her purse. She sat down on the couch and waited and he walked in a few minutes later, carrying a small box of his own. 

He saw down next to her and looked at her box. "What is this?" 

"I have a surprise for you." she said nervously. She just prayed he would say yes. 

"Well now that is funny because I have a surprise for you too." he said laughing.

They exchanged boxes and Oliver placed his in his lap, "You first." 

Felicity shook her head no. "Nope I want you to go first."

Oliver looked at the determined look on her face and he nodded before he removed the lid from the box. He pushed back the tissue paper to see a key on a key chain that looked like handcuffs. He looked at her perplexed and when realization dawned, he laughed and looked at the box in her lap. 

"I think you might want to open your box before you say anything." he said.

She looked at him in confusion and then pulled the lid off and when she saw what was inside, she looked up at him in shock. There was a key on a key chain that looked like handcuffs. 

"I think we both had the same idea." he said softly. "Felicity Smoak, will you move in with me?"

She laughed as she looked down at the key. "Well Mr. Queen. That depends. I was going to ask you if you would live with me. I mean I knew I couldn't ask you to move in with me since it is Sara's apartment but I thought we could either live here or get our own, new place."

They looked into each other’s eyes and said simultaneously, "Yes!"

Oliver leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. "So you want to move in here with me?"

She smiled, "Yes."

He pulled her close and kissed her soundly, their happiness making both of them smile into their kiss. "Ok, then I am going to ask for this weekend off and we will get you moved in on Saturday, and then we can spend all day Sunday in bed." Oliver wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Felicity raised her eyebrow and stood, placing her key on the coffee table. "I think I should check out the bed and make sure it is comfortable enough Mr. Queen. You know a good mattress is very important." She pulled him to his feet and kissed him deeply as his arms swept around her waist. He picked her up bridal style and she laughed as he hurried down the hallway. 

Oliver gently placed her on the bed and kissed her again as he stood and looked at her with intense eyes. He looked into her eyes as he removed his suit jacket and then pulled his shirt out from the waistband of his pants. Felicity watched mesmerized as he started to slowly unbutton his shirt and when she could not stand it any longer, she moved to her knees on the bed and moved his hands to finish unbuttoning his shirt. She pushed the shirt aside and let her hands stroke his chest and the whole time Oliver's eyes stayed locked on her with such ferocious intensity that she thought she would combust right there. She leaned forward and swirled her tongue around his left nipple and his head fell back and his eyes closed as a gutteral moan escaped from his chest. She slowly moved to his right nipple and his hand went up into her hair holding her there for a moment.

She pulled back and stood up from the bed and reached for the tie of her dress. Her dress slowly unwrapped from her waist and she saw his eyes flicker down to her chest, desire sparking to life. He stood there, his hands to his side and when her dress was around her feet on the floor, she removed her shoes and sat on the bed, scooting back toward the headboard. It was as if they were connected by a string and Oliver removed his shoes before immediately crawling onto the bed after her. He straddled her legs with his thighs and keeping his weight on his arms leaned down and kissed her with a possessive heat that made her body ache.

Their kiss turned hungry and insistent as her hands reached for the buckle of his pants and she pulled his belt out roughly before unsnapping his pants and lowering the zipper. He was already starting to grow long and hard and when she cupped him with her hand his eyes closed with a groan. She stroked him softly as she pushed his pants down and he moved a knee between her legs spreading them open. He pushed her bra up off of her breasts and took one of her hard nipples into his mouth. Felicity arched her back toward him, her hand tightening around him as he sucked and licked before moving to her other breast.

She was aching and growing wetter by the second and when he reached down to cup her center, he groaned against her skin, causing goose bumps to break out over her body. She was so very wet and ready for him that neither one could wait and he grabbed her hand and pushed it up by her head as he pulled her panties aside and entered her quickly. Feeling him so full inside of her made her whimper his name and he took her other hand and moved it up beside her head before he started to move. 

"You feel so good Felicity", he whispered against her neck and she gripped his hands tightly as she lifted her knees up to either side of his waist causing him to thrust deeper.

She leaned up and kissed his neck up to his ear and she felt him shudder when she said, "I can feel every inch of you Oliver."

As he thrust into her his chest rubbing against her hard nipples was creating an insane friction and Felicity chased his mouth with her own, finally being rewarded with a hard, deep kiss. She soon was panting as her body started to tingle and his thrusts increased in speed as he heard her start to chant his name and she cried out as her body started to cum with a stiffening of her muscles and a tightening of her thighs around him.

His thrusts quickened as he chased his own orgasm and soon he was spilling deeply into her with a cry of her name from his lips. As he started to come back down he laid on top of her, his breathing heavy their hands entwined and she kissed his cheek and his shoulder and he pulled back and looked down at her.

"I love you Felicity." he said, the love and sincerity in his eyes making them shimmer.

"I love you too Oliver." She pulled her hands free and hugged him tightly to her. She didn't want to let him go.

He lightened his weight with his arms and stayed inside of her for as long as he could before he pulled away and rolled to her side. 

He stood and removed his pants and then leaned down and helped her up, gently removing the rest of her clothing.

"How about a shower." he said with a smile and took her hand leading her to the bathroom.

He set the water temperature and they both climbed in before he shut the door and pulled her back against him. He kept his arms around her holding her as the water washed over them both and when she turned in his arms and kissed him the shower was forgotten as they tasted each other again.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it has taken me so long to make this update. I was struggling with how to end this story because it has been such a fun one to write. My muse felt this would be a good time to end this one but then was not giving me what I needed to do it.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who followed this journey with me and I hope you enjoy the ending.

Felicity packed the few items she had accrued since leaving the prison and smiled as Oliver took the box for her out to the car. He was giving her a little alone time with Sara and as she and Sara sat on the couch Felicity had so much, she wanted to say to her. She didn't know where to start. 

"Felicity, I am sorry I have not been around more since you moved in, work has been so insane." Sara said taking her hands.

"I know. There is no need to apologize to me. Sara you took me in when I had nowhere else to go. I had nothing. You opened up your home made it MY home. How can I ever thank you for that?" Felicity said. 

"Well by being happy with Oliver. I see the way he looks at you." Sara said with a smile. "He is so very head over heels that I don't think he even knows how far gone he is yet."

Felicity laughed. "You and Tommy are going to come over for dinner next week, right?"

"Oh, we would not miss it for the world. In Tommy's words, if someone else is cooking and we don't have to do dishes, I am all there." They both laughed and Felicity hugged her tight. 

"You deserve this Lis, don't ever forget that." Sara whispered. "Cooper didn't break you."

Felicity smiled, her eyes watering as they both stood up. They heard a knock at the door and Oliver walked in, his eyes going straight to Felicity.

"You ready?" he said.

She nodded and then hugged Sara again. "Call me tomorrow ok?" 

Felicity walked to the car and as Oliver pulled from the curb, he pulled her hand into his lap holding it tightly, as he always did when he drove. It was like he was afraid she was going to disappear. It made her feel secure and Felicity leaned back in the seat with a soft smile. 

They arrived at the apartment and Oliver took her things to the bedroom so she could go through them when she had time. Felicity followed him down the hall and stood in the doorway looking at the man that had completely changed her life. The darkest day of her life had been the day she had stepped foot into the prison, but the brightest day of her life had been the day she had met him.

Without saying a word, she started to undress leaving her clothing on the floor in a trail that led straight to the bathroom. Oliver had turned to place the box in the closet and when he closed the closet door, he heard the shower water start to run and looked down to see Felicity's clothes leading to the bathroom. He quickly shed his clothing and walked to the bathroom and seeing her silhouette behind the shower door, a slight steam floating in the air made his body tighten immediately. He opened the door and stepped in behind her and she acknowledged him with a look over her shoulder before he moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

The water was slightly hot and as it slid over their bodies they relaxed into their embrace. Felicity shivered when Oliver whispered in her ear, "So it is now official. We are living together."

She smiled at his words and placed her hands over his on her stomach. "You are stuck with me now Mr. Queen. No backing out."

Oliver pulled her back firmly to his chest and nipped her earlobe, "Oh I have no intention of backing out Miss Smoak. I have you right where I want you."

She could feel him hard pressing against her ass and she wiggled a little hearing a satisfying hitch of his breath. She slid his hands up until they were cupping her breasts and leaned her head back against his shoulder as her eyes softly closed with a sigh. She squeezed and stroked his hands over her breasts and the feel of his chest rubbing her back, his calloused hands stroking her breasts and his cock pressing into her was making her achingly wet.

He kissed his way down to her neck and her moans and soft whimpers almost drove him crazy. He knew as long as he lived, he would never get enough of her and as he continued to kneed and stroke her breasts, she took his right hand and guided it down over her stomach and down between her thighs. He stroked his fingers through her sensitive lips and she moaned pressing back against him. Her body was hot and wet and she turned her head as their lips met in a hungry kiss of need as their desire for each other exploded. 

Oliver took her hands and moved them to the wall of the shower holding them there for a moment and she spread her legs a little wider arching her back. The anticipation of him was driving her crazy but luckily, he did not make her wait long. He gripped the base of his cock and pressed it between her legs and soon he was sliding inside of her.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and slowly started to move in and out as his lips skimmed her shoulder. Her fingers started to grip the wall as the feel of him filling her drove her body toward release. She felt so good, so tight, so warm that his hips started moving faster, hitting her deeper and the sound of their bodies meeting and hearing him groan had her right on the edge. He reached down and started rubbing her clit fast and hard and it catapulted her into her orgasm causing her to scream out his name. He felt her shudder and start to tremble as her body let go and he followed soon after, as his hips pistoned into her. He held her tight as he came hard and as they started to come down, their breathing harsh and ragged he slowly pulled out. He kissed the back of her neck and he reached for the soap and gently started to wash her off. 

She returned the gesture letting her hands linger on his chest and shoulders and along his hard thighs and she smiled as she appreciated just how beautiful a body he had. As they both exited the shower and dried off, they kissed softly again. They were home.

 

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Felicity hurried home after stopping at the grocery store and buying everything she needed. She had been working a lot of late nights recently so tonight she was going to surprise Oliver with dinner and some alone time. She had good news to share and she quickly put the bags in the kitchen before running to the bedroom and changing her clothes. The last two years had been so amazing. Felicity had her computer privileges reinstated after her probation ended and had quickly worked her way to Vice President of Snow Technologies R & D. She loved the job and everything it entailed except for the paperwork, and the paperwork had been the thing keeping her late each night.

Felicity threw on the dress she had chosen for tonight and a pair of matching pumps and ran the brush through her hair, leaving it down for dinner. Oliver liked it down. She hurried back to the kitchen and got to work on his favorite dinner. It was a simple steak with a baked potato and salad but it was his favorite and she wanted everything to be perfect. Once the potatoes were cooking, she set about seasoning the meat getting it ready to place in the broiler when the potatoes were close to being done.

Felicity sat the wine on the counter to breath and set the table with simple white linens, plates and silverware. She was satisfied with how things were looking so she walked over and took a box out of her purse. A smile curved her lips as she thought of what was inside, and she hid it behind a sofa cushion so she could surprise him with it at the right time.

She heard the key in the lock and quickly placed the steaks in the oven before she turned and walked into the living room. Her breath hitched when she saw Oliver and even though he was only in his prison guard outfit he was still the handsomest and most sexiest man she had ever seen.

His eyes lit with appreciation when he saw her and she walked over and kissed him softly on the lips with smile. "Welcome home."

"I thought you had to work late again tonight." he said, surprise tinging his voice.

"I took the evening off so I could spend it with you." She took his hand and led him to the table indicating he should sit. Felicity checked the steaks and seeing they were done, plated the food before she carried it to the table. Oliver looked at her with surprise again.

"Wow, I get you and my favorite dinner both in what night?" Suddenly he looked panicked. "Did I forget today was something important?"

Felicity laughed. "Of course not. I just missed you and wanted to spoil you tonight."

Oliver let out a breath of relief. They had been living together for two years and it had been the best two years of his life. He was so proud of Felicity. She had worked her way up to Vice President and was working closely with Caitlyn on all Snow Technologies projects.

They at their food and Felicity started to grow nervous. She had something to tell Oliver that was going to change everything for them. She just hoped she could do it.

Felicity cleared the table, counting in her head to try to calm her nerves. Oliver settled on the couch as Felicity finished up the dishes and she heard him call out and stiffened her eyes going wide. 

"Felicity, what is this box behind the couch cushion?"

Crap! He found it. She took a deep breath and walked over to the couch sitting down next to him. She gave him a tremulous smile, her nerves in overdrive. "It is a surprise I have for you." She glanced at the box and then looked up at him. He could see the nerves in her eyes and he smiled softly.

"A surprise?"

Felicity nodded, "Open it."

Oliver took the top off of the box and pulling back the tissue paper pulled out a blue and white plastic stick, and he about dropped it when he saw what it said. 

"Does........does that say what I think it says?" he finally gasped out. She could tell he was in shock and she was not sure how he felt.

She nodded. 

"So, we are.........." he was still staring at it.

She nodded.

"And I am going to be.........."

She nodded.

"And your gonna.........."

Felicity nodded again, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. He wasn't saying anything, he was just staring and it was making her even more nervous. Oliver turned his eyes to her and she saw them shimmering with unshed tears. He set the box down and took her face in his hands gently. 

"I am going to be a Dad." he finally said and gently kissed her. He looked down at her stomach as his eyes filled with wonder and he reached out and touched it reverently. Felicity felt tears flowing down her cheeks as it finally hit her fully that her dreams had come true. She was no longer in a cage, she was free, she had the job of her dreams and more importantly the man of her dreams and they were going to have a family.

They were married 5 months later.


End file.
